Un écho du passé
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Douze jours, c'est le décompte du temps qu'il reste à vivre à l'agent Spencer Reid... Morgan n'est pas loin, mais c'est déjà trop!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de criminal Minds ne sont pas ma propriété, ce qui est bien regrettable…**

**Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de mes textes, ce qui semble justifié...**

**... mais je me fais plaisir, n'est-ce pas le plus important?**

Situation temporel: cette fic se situe quelque part en fin de saison deux.

genre: heu, ben, c'est ma première fic CM donc je ne sais pas trop que dire si ce n'est action, suspens, intrigue... enfin j'espère! ;)

Attention fic K, mais pas plus que la série elle-même finalement.

**Un écho du passé**

Prologue

Tout est blanc et froid, comme aseptisé. On se croirait presque dans une morgue si le sang qui s'écoulait lentement en suivant le fils de l'eau ne provenait pas d'une veine encore frémissante de vie.

Un fin sillon se dessine sur le carrelage et disparaît dans le siphon conçu à cet office. Une sorte de petite tornade se forme sur la grille encrassée par des cheveux, des ongles et des lambeaux de peaux mortes depuis bien longtemps. Ses yeux ne peuvent se défaire d'un sentiment étrange de colère. Tout devait être pur et propre, tout devait être nickel pour ce moment tant de fois rêvé. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

L'équipe avait découvert son identité, il n'en attendait pas moins.

L'équipe avait découvert son plan, c'était prévu.

Mais ils avaient compris et su en même tant que lui quelle serait la fin. Leur anticipation était logique mais l'avait empêchée de préparer le lieu avec autant de minutie qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Sans doute l'endormissement, l'analgésie liée à l'eau froide qui les enveloppe comme un linceul depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le bourdonnement ressemble à une marche nuptiale. Une agréable sensation l'envahie. Le bruit de l'eau et du sang se mêlent en tombant doucement sur le carrelage. Cette funèbre mélopée l'hypnotise et l'emporte si loin qu'il en 

est douloureux de s'attacher au présent. Pourtant il n'a pas le choix. La vie s'échappe doucement de l'être aimé et il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul en cet instant. Plus que tout, il ne faut pas qu'il perdre la moindre miette de ses sentiments à lui. Sa peur, sa souffrance, son amour, tout cela doit lui revenir et non se perdre avec la dernière bouffée d'air expirée. Même cet air lui appartient. Il posera ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme il l'a fait maintes et maintes fois avec les autres, et prendra l'ultime fragment de son existence. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs lèvres seront scellées à tout jamais. C'est ainsi que l'équipe les trouvera. Et ils comprendront qui il était et qui ils ont perdu.

Doucement il plonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins puis y glisse le nez comme en une féline caresse. Hum… l'odeur suave est à peine gâchée par le goût métallique qui envahie maintenant la pièce. Le sang fait partie de l'être comme son âme et sa chair, pourquoi la rejeter au lieu de l'aimer ?

Il effleure son visage et capte son regard. Il tremble sous l'impact brutal du plaisir. Une décharge électrique traverse son corps et lui donne une jouissance qui surpasse de loin toutes les autres. Comme la femme est prétentieuse quand elle s'imagine qu'en enfantant un môme vagissant elle crée la vie. La vie, lui, il la façonne, la crée selon son bon vouloir en décidant de son commencement et de sa fin. Aucune de ses créations n'avait été à la hauteur de celle-ci et c'est pourquoi elle sera l'aboutissement de tout.

Leur relation avait commencé il y a douze ans par un regard et une compréhension mutuelle. Il lui avait demandé de le sauver puis s'était enfui. Mais tout deux savaient que leur union ne pouvait s'achever autrement que dans la souffrance.

**oooOOOooo**

Morgan longue le mur, son arme bien en main. Ils ne sont pas loin, il le sait. Une partie de lui a envie de courir, de foncer tête baissée pour le sauver. L'autre partie sait qu'il ne faut pas l'effrayer. Un psychopathe qui se sent coincé, avec aucune autre issue que la mort, n'hésitera pas un instant à entrainer avec lui sa victime.

Elle est déjà sienne d'une certaine façon, alors qu'importe son enveloppe charnelle? Elle importe dans la mesure où elle a de la valeur dans le regard de ceux qui lui vouent de l'amour… et Dieu sait que Morgan n'a aucune envie de le perdre.

Un bruit sourd, une détonation… Morgan hurle. Il hurle contre lui-même. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas suivi son instinct au lieu de respecter scrupuleusement les ordres. Pourquoi ?

**oooOOOooo**

Un cri au loin. Il le reconnaît pour l'avoir trop souvent entendu. Un cri au loin comme un écho du passé. Un cri puis plus rien.

**Douze jours plus tôt…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Là où tout commence…**

Chapitre premier

_Pour un profiler tous les détails comptent, surtout ceux qui semblent les plus insignifiants._

Elle avait hésité à mettre ses nouveaux escarpins Calvin Klein. Elle les avait achetés en pensant à l'élu de son cœur. Il adorait la voir plus féminine. Oui mais… Mais ses collègues et amis remarqueraient aussitôt le changement, enclenchant immédiatement la touche « _recherche approfondie_ » dans leur cerveau de profiler, et ça, il n'en était pas question ! La seconde raison de son hésitation était plus terre à terre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de danser le boggie à chaque nouveau pas incertain. Comment courir perchée sur des talons pas plus gros qu'un cent ?

**12 heures**

Tout en dévalant les marches qui la séparent des bureaux, JJ se félicite de son choix. Sa tenue est élégante, sobre et tout à fait adaptée à la situation. En ce lieu, elle a un rôle important. Elle regarde le dossier qu'elle tient fermement sous son bras. Il n'est pas bien consistant, mais elle ne doute pas un instant de l'intérêt qu'il suscitera auprès de l'équipe. Oui décidément ses choix sont vraiment bons ! Une légère frappe sur la porte puis elle pénètre dans le bureau de Gideon.

-Gideon, j'ai quelque chose pour vous en Oregon, dans le conté de Baker.

Un simple regard pour toute réponse. Que pourrait-il dire de toute façon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? La question serait stupide dans la mesure où quoiqu'il dise, la belle enchaînera forcement. Gideon n'est pas avare de ses mots, mais il ne les utilise qu'à bon escient. JJ comme tous ses collègues maîtrise parfaitement _Le Gideon_, mélange savant d'onomatopées, grognements et froncements de sourcils. Tout se construit dans le regard, le silence et la réflexion, avant d'apparaître sous un déluge de mots minutieusement chorégraphiés. Gideon est un expert dans ce domaine… quoiqu'en ce qui concerne la diarrhée verbale, le docteur Reid le batte haut la main. Ne lui manque que la réflexion introspective pour dépasser son maître. JJ ne doute pas un instant que Spencer sera un jour plus brillant encore que Gideon. Le temps, l'expérience et la maturité sociale et affective achèveront sa formation d'homme et de profiler.

Elle quitte ses pensées et poursuit sous l'impulsion d'un regard qui se fronce. JJ pose sur le bureau une photo, représentant un petit blondinet d'une dizaine d'année.

- Lanck Mickaël, douze ans, retrouvé assassiné en Idaho, juste à la frontière avec Baker, il y aura un an dans moins de deux semaines. L'enquête n'a jamais abouti.

JJ dépose une seconde puis une troisième photographie. Les trois enfants auraient pu être frères tant leurs traits sont similaires. Elle désigne successivement les deux nouvelles images.

-Moore Mitchel, douze ans également, affaire non élucidée. La découverte du cadavre remontera à deux ans… je vous le donne en mille… le 12 du mois prochain… dans treize jours précisément ! C'était dans le Wyoming. Celle-ci a été prise dans le Nebraska. Toujours le même schéma, un enfant de douze ans retrouvé à peine quelques heures après sa mort sur le bord d'une route très fréquentée. C'est Pross Bradley. Son décès remontera à trois ans le mois prochain... le 12 évidement ! Il y a enfin une chose étrange sur ce dossier.

JJ s'interrompt une seconde comme pour ménager le suspens. En fait, elle cherche ses mots. Comment formuler tout cela pour attiser la curiosité de Gideon et non sa colère ? Elle sautille d'un pied à l'autre et son regard se fixe difficilement sur son interlocuteur. Son corps parle pour elle, traduisant son mal être.

-Gideon, j'ai eu le sheriff de Baker-city. Il dit ne pas avoir contacté nos services. Il ignore qui nous a envoyé ce dossier et pourquoi. Pour lui tout cela relève du canular. Avant de vous proposer cette enquête, j'ai pris contact avec les contés où sont supposés avoir eu lieu les trois meurtres. Ces dossiers existent bel et bien. Les autorités locales ont accepté de m'envoyer leurs infos. En revanche…

-En revanche ?

-En revanche, de part leur localisation sur trois états différents, personne n'avait visiblement fait le lien entre ses trois meurtres… Celui qui nous a fait parvenir ces renseignements est soit un bon profiler qui manque de confiance en lui, soit…

-Soit l'assassin !

**oooOOOooo**

**Salle de staff**

Gideon épingle la dernière photo.

-Nous avons donc trois meurtres non élucidés, à raison d'un par an. Chacun dans un état différent. Si cette chronologie fait partie du mode opératoire du sujet, il y a fort à parier que l'on découvrira bientôt un nouveau cadavre. Nous n'avons que trois noms mais il y a probablement eu d'autres victimes antérieurement à celles-ci. Il faut faire une recherche élargie à tout le territoire avec comme élément commun la date de découverte des corps et l'âge des enfants. Morgan…

-Je contacte Garcia et la met sur le coup.

-Bien. Nous partons immédiatement pour l'Oregon. Même si les autorités locales nient être à l'origine de la demande, c'est bien du conté de Baker que nous a été envoyé le dossier. De plus si on suit le cheminement du tueur, horizontalement d'Est en Ouest, après le Nebraska, le Wyoming et l'Idaho, c'est logiquement en Oregon qu'aura lieu le prochain meurtre.

Gideon a tout juste terminé sa phrase que la salle se vide de ses occupants. Les membres du bureau sont habitués aux départs précipités. Morgan disparait téléphone collé à l'oreille, Prentiss et Gideon se précipitent hors des locaux sans même se retourner. JJ regroupe les photos et autres éléments laissés en vrac sur la grande table du staff et le docteur Reid réajuste sa besace sur son épaule, vérifiant minutieusement un contenu qu'il connaît par cœur, jusqu'au moindre fragment de papier chiffonné. Bientôt ils survoleront le pays, mettant à profit ce temps pour commencer l'enquête et déposer les fondations du profilage.

**oooOOOooo**

**Conté de Baker, Oregon, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.**

Pour une petite ville bien tranquille, l'atmosphère est lourdement chargée. Durant le transfert entre l'aéroport et le poste de police, la team a croisé pas moins que cinq véhicules de la police locale dont deux banalisés. Il est si aisé pour des profilers de reconnaitre des fonctionnaires de police, même sans uniforme. Gideon ne tarde pas à découvrir l'origine de l'agitation ambiante. A peine a-t-il fait un pas dans le bureau du sheriff que celui-ci lui saute dessus.

-Comment saviez-vous ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Un enfant a disparu il y a un peu plus de 24 heures. Son tuteur légal vient tout juste d'en faire le signalement.

-Laissez-moi deviner… Douze ans, blond, sans doute issu d'un milieu social instable ou défavorisé.

-Mais qui êtes-vous exactement?!

Hotchner tend sa main et empoigne fermement celle que lui donne instinctivement le sheriff.

-Nous sommes des profilers, c'est notre métier d'analyser le comportement des criminels mais aussi le profil des victimes. Avez-vous interrogé vos hommes sur le dossier qui nous est parvenu ?

-Oui et jusqu'à cette affaire de disparition, tout le monde se gaussait de vous voir foncer ainsi dans un si piètre canular.

Se rendant compte des mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres sans passer par la case _réflexion_, le sheriff se reprend aussitôt. Il est parfois utile de ne pas envenimer les relations entre les différents corps de police. Le sheriff poursuit donc en feignant l'innocence. Qu'il faut être naïf pour penser duper ainsi un profiler…

Tout en accompagnant l'équipe dans une petite pièce sans vitres, faisant vraisemblablement office à la fois de salle de réunion et de pièce d'interrogatoire, le sheriff laisse tout de même échapper entre ses dents serrées un vague _excusez-moi_, comme quoi finalement, il n'est pas si idiot qu'il y paraît.

Sans perdre une seule seconde Gideon dispatche les tâches.

-Morgan, vois ce que Garcia a pu dénicher et où cela nous mène. Reid, toi et JJ, allez voir les parents du gamin qui a disparu. Je veux une victimologie le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons jusqu'au… Gideon regarde le calendrier publicitaire punaisé au mur. Nous avons jusqu'au douze du mois prochain.

Le sheriff l'interrompt, partagé entre la curiosité et la crainte d'une révélation qu'il ne veut pas entendre.

-Pourquoi jusqu'au douze ?

Gideon répond tranquillement au sheriff, sans laisser paraitre son agacement. Pourquoi faut-il inlassablement tout répéter, tout réexpliquer ? En s'immisçant dans leur profilage, la police fait toujours perdre un temps fou. De toute façon, ils leur feront un tableau précis du type dès qu'il sera établi alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Peut-être simplement parce quelque soit ce temps perdu, il n'est rien face à celui gagner lorsqu'on ne met pas volontairement des bâtons dans les roues des enquêteurs. Et Gideon plus que tout autre, sait combien la police locale déteste se sentir spolier d'une affaire…surtout si, comme dans le cas présent, elle n'a demandé l'aide de personne ! Gideon ravale donc son impatience et explique lentement comme le ferait un prof à son élève, comme il le fait toujours à ses agents…

-Tout ces enfants ont été retrouvé un douze juin, déposés bien en évidence juste quelques heures après leur mort.

-Mais juin, c'est demain ! Le sheriff bafouille, regardant l'équipe comme s'il venait de faire une découverte incroyable et en attendait des retombés pour le moins radioactives. La réponse n'est pas celle attendue. D'un geste vigoureux Aaron pousse l'agent vers la sortie, le gratifiant d'une simple mais efficace fin de non-recevoir.

-Inutile donc de perdre du temps. Merci sheriff, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous demander votre aide dès que le profil sera établi.

Le sheriff se retrouve ainsi propulsé dans ses locaux, ce qui est une chance pour lui, car au même moment Morgan pénètre en trombe dans le bureau. Si le sheriff avait hésité un tant soit peu sur le pas de la porte, c'est sur la Lune qu'il aurait été expédié ! Hotchner est stupéfait par cette soudaine et inhabituelle agitation de Derek.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Garcia a trouvé quelque chose et ce n'est pas joli-joli ! Il y a eu huit autres victimes certaines et deux possibles si on élargit les recherches sans limite d'âge.

-Donc les crimes auraient débuté il y a treize ans.

-En fait non.

Gideon et Hotchner s'assoient, laissant le champ libre à Morgan pour ses explications.

-En fait il y a deux meurtres à un an d'intervalle, une pose l'année suivant puis une reprise, toujours à la même date, avec cette fois-ci un mode opératoire méthodiquement et scrupuleusement respecté. Seules les deux premières victimes diffèrent, ce qui peut se concevoir dans la mesure où notre sujet est sans doute dans l'apprentissage de ce qui sera son schéma directeur par la suite.

Morgan Derek accroche une première photo, floue, à la pixellisation plus que grossière.

-C'était il y a 14 ans. Il avait 7 ans.

Morgan affiche une seconde photo juste à côté.

-La seconde victime avait 13 ans, la même bouille d'ange avec le regard profondément triste. A part la tenue vestimentaire propre à leur âge et leur époque, peu de choses différenciaient ces deux enfants des trois derniers. Ils vivaient tous dans des familles défavorisées ou tout au moins modestes. L'instabilité sociale et/ou affective des enfants pouvait expliquer des enquêtes bâclées, se terminant presque toute au fond d'un tiroir poussiéreux. La première victime a sans doute été le fruit d'une impulsion, non réfléchie. Son décès n'a suivi son enlèvement que de quelques heures. Pour la seconde, le sujet a modifié sa technique, gardant la victime une petite semaine. Pourquoi, ça nous l'ignorons. Il n'y a aucune trace notifiée sur les conclusions d'une éventuelle autopsie. Ces enfants ont été purement et simplement abandonnés, même après leur mort !

Gideon est curieux du cheminement de Morgan.

-Pourquoi avoir intégré ces deux dossiers. Y-a-t-il d'autres éléments probant ?

-Leur corps ont été retrouvé sur le bas côté d'une route très fréquentée. A part la première, toutes les victimes portaient un pantalon de coton blanc impeccablement propre, prouvant la délicatesse avec laquelle le sujet les avait posées au sol. Enfin ces deux premières victimes portaient les mêmes stigmates caractéristiques sur le dos, la plantes des pieds et la pulpe des doigts. La signature du sujet.

Hotchner punaise à la suite les unes des autres, les photos que lui tend Morgan.

-En quoi le mode opératoire a-t-il évolué et s'est-il systématisé ?

- Après cette énigmatique arrêt, les victimes se fondent toutes dans le même tableau. Douze ans, physionomie quasi-identique, environnement social toujours fragile mais jamais sans intérêt intellectuel. Bien qu'étant hypersensibles, un peu en marge de la société, et presque toujours mélancoliques, ces enfants avaient tous une scolarité normale et des amis. Enfin tous ces enfants ont été kidnappés exactement douze jours avant leur décès. Quelque fut l'élément déclencheur il y a 14 ans…

Gideon l'interrompt brutalement et pose ses mots comme une vérité absolue. Encore une _spécialité à la Gideon_ !

-Il y a 15 ans en fait.

-Comment cela ?

-Il tue tout les ans le 12 juin. C'est une date anniversaire. Le premier meurtre symbolise un évènement ayant donc eu lieu un an auparavant, soit il y a 15 ans !

-D'accord. Quelque soit cet évènement, **il y a 15 ans**… Morgan accentue ces derniers mots, signifiant par la-même, que la prochaine interruption serait un casus belli, … il y a donc 15 ans**, **c'est surtout ce qui s'est produit durant cette année intermédiaire qui a modelé notre homme et entrainé cette funèbre fête anniversaire. Que s'est-il passé à ce moment de sa vie? Maladie, enfermement ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je suis persuadé que sa proie lui a simplement échappé cette année-là. Une proie qui a façonné l'image des futures victimes. Un but ultime en quelque sorte.

Hotchner et Gideon réagissent simultanément, mais c'est Aaron le plus vif qui gagne cette partie et prend la parole.

-Bien joué Derek ! Demande à Garcia de lancer une recherche sur les tentatives d'enlèvement qui auraient eu lieu aux alentours du premier juin il y a douze ans. Ciblez sur des garçons de douze ans exclusivement.

-C'est déjà en route Hotch.

- C'est étonnant comme le nombre douze revient inlassablement dans ce dossier. Il faudrait mettre Reid sur le coup. Nous avons maintenant de quoi établir un profil du sujet. Est-ce que quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Reid et JJ ?

**oooOOOooo**

Tout en s'éloignant de la maison, ou plutôt du foyer qui fut un temps le _Home Sweet Home _du jeune disparu, JJ ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. C'est en se relâchant qu'elle prend conscience du sentiment d'oppression qui l'avait envahi. Elle soupire de soulagement. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans un lieu aussi malsain avec Reid… elle en était ressortie seule, apeurée, traumatisée, avec un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait été marquée par cet évènement certes, mais elle, au moins, elle en était sortie vivante, en tout cas bien plus que lui. Reid n'évoque jamais ce souvenir commun avec elle et JJ doit bien admettre qu'elle n'en a pas plus envie que lui.

JJ fait quelques pas puis soupire à nouveau. Celui-là, il est pour la tristesse qu'elle ressent face à la déchéance humaine qui ne peut que résulter de ce genre d'établissement. Sale, miteux, ce lieu n'a rien d'une annexe de paradis. Ce serait plutôt une succursale de l'enfer ! Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que le gamin ait enchaîné les fugues. S'il n'avait pas laissé derrière lui ses trésors, petit couteau Suisse à la lame émoussée et médaillon au motif de la Madonne, jamais le directeur, nom pompeux pour désigner celui qui perçoit les aides de l'état et les reverse exclusivement sur ses comptes personnels, jamais la disparition n'aurait été signalée.

Une main se pose délicatement sur l'épaule de JJ. La pression est douce et la voix plus encore.

-Viens JJ, on va faire un tour dans son école. Peut-être que d'autres enfants ont été abordés ou importunés. Le directeur dit qu'il trainait souvent après les cours.

Spencer Reid se fait pensif. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, presque pour lui seul.

-J'en aurais fait autant. D'ailleurs, j'en ai fait autant.

-J'aimais bien trainer après l'école moi aussi. On allait en forêt, on cherchait l'aventure. C'était si… ennuyeux d'être dans un petit bled loin de tout. Vegas, ha ça, ce devait être quelque chose, non ?!

Entrainée par la nostalgie et l'innocence heureuse de son enfance, JJ n'a pas su retenir les mots avant de les avoir exprimés tout haut. Reid ne s'épanche pas sur son enfance, mais chacun sait qu'elle était à part, très à part !

-C'était Vegas, une ville de lumière. Tant mieux je n'aime pas le noir. Bon, dépêche-toi sinon on va louper la sortie des classes.

L'attente est effectivement de courte durée et fort heureusement car la pêche est infructueuse. Pas de vieux bonhomme, ni même jeune, suspect au regard lubrique, pas de long imperméable cachant le vice, rien, nada ! Personne n'avait vu ou entendu quoique ce soit d'utile. La vie continuait… la nature humaine a parfois de quoi dégoûter les plus doux et les plus naïfs. Alors que Reid et JJ quittent les locaux scolaires, un appel les oblige à se retourner. D'abord hésitante et curieuse la voix devient rapidement gaie et énergique.

-Spencer Reid ! Le petit Spencer, est-ce bien toi ? Oui bien sûr, je te reconnaîtrais entre mille !

L'homme, à l'allure débonnaire, la cinquantaine bien tassée, donne une franche accolade au docteur Reid. Celui-ci le regarde sans réagir, comme saisit par l'apparition.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ai-je tant changé ?

Il regarde son ventre, le tape affectueusement puis sourit tout aussi affectueusement.

-Toi, en revanche, tu es toujours le même, quelques décimètres en plus.

En repensant à la remarque identique formulée par un camarade de classe, devenu directeur d'une galerie d'art, Spencer se renfrogne. Ses premiers mots sont prononcés sur un ton bougon mais cela ne dure pas.

-Mouai, c'est ce que tout le monde dit ! Je me souviens parfaitement de vous professeur. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'enseignez plus aux terminales de Vegas ?

-Vegas et les grandes villes, c'est du passé pour moi. Je suis trop vieux, ça m'épuise rapidement. Je préfère le calme et la quiétude des petites villes. Que veux-tu, je vieillis ! Bon, assez parlé de moi ! Et toi que deviens-tu ?

Sans laisser à Reid le temps de répondre le vieux professeur attrape la main de JJ, y pose un baiser léger et très gentilhomme, puis enchaîne en souriant de plus belle.

-Tu ne me présentes pas madame Reid ?

JJ explose de rire. Reid devient subitement si rouge, si confus et si touchant que jamais l'enfant tapi en lui n'avait été si à fleur de peau.

-Ha non, non, ce n'est pas ma femme, juste une collègue.

Un regard de JJ et Spencer perd tout contrôle, bafouille, enchaîne maladroitement et s'emmêle dans ses explications.

-Enfin, non pas une simple collègue, plutôt une amie, mais heu… pas dans ce sens ! Enfin c'est-à-dire heu…

Les rires communicatifs de JJ et du vieux professeur stoppent rapidement la logorrhée du docteur S relations humaines ! Reid se reprend rapidement et c'est en effectuant une révérence digne d'un preux chevalier qu'il fait les présentations.

-JJ, je te présente le professeur Leland qui enseignait la littérature ancienne aux terminales de Vegas.

-Enchantée ! Je parie que c'était un de tes cours préféré.

Captivant visiblement l'attention de la belle enquêtrice, le professeur Leland poursuit ses explications. Avec douceur, il attrape le bras de JJ, les entraînant avec lui vers le parking de l'école.

-En fait, il s'ennuyait à mourir durant mes cours car il connaissait les auteurs depuis déjà belle lurette et maîtrisait parfaitement la syntaxe et la grammaire du vieille anglais que j'affectionnais tant. C'est pour cela que l'on se retrouvait souvent à la bibliothèque. Nos débats étaient animés et même passionnés… tiens je parie que tu es devenu écrivain ? Je me trompe ?

-Totalement professeur ! Je travaille pour le gouvernement, je suis du bureau fédéral d'investigation.

-Oulala, cela dépasse de loin mes compétences et c'est tant mieux ! Si tu as un moment, cela me ferait plaisir de te retrouver comme à la belle époque. Je suis à la bibliothèque quasiment tous les soirs. Mademoiselle JJ, vous êtes évidement la bienvenue.

-Merci, mais les vieux livres poussiéreux, très peu pour moi. Ce fut un plaisir professeur Leland.

Sur ces derniers mots, le professeur regagne son véhicule et quitte le groupe scolaire. JJ toujours souriante, donne une tape amicale à Spencer, le contaminant également de sa joie de vivre, soudaine mais tellement bienvenue dans ce monde de cruautés.

-Un vieux bonhomme tout droit sorti d'un livre comme il a l'air de les affectionner. Un Dickens peut-être.

-Comme tous les grands érudits je pense.

-Non pas tous. Toi tu serais plutôt sorti d'un Disney. Allez, viens Gemini Cricket, le boss nous attend, on a un rapport à donner.

**oooOOOooo**

La nuit tombe sur le conté de Baker. Les rues sont désertes à part quelques chats errants en quête de nourriture. Malgré le mois de mai qui s'achève, la fraîcheur est de mise. Demain sera le premier jour de juin, demain sera le jour où tout commence.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'étau se resserre**

Chapitre deux

_Pour un profiler tous les détails comptent, surtout ceux qui semblent les plus insignifiants. _

_L'évidence est un leurre. _

**Conté de Baker, Oregon. Premier juin.**

La journée est déjà bien entamée lorsque l'équipe se pose enfin pour déjeuner.

Depuis une bonne heure, JJ répond aux interrogations des fonctionnaires de police. Qu'est-ce qu'un sujet ? Pourquoi est-on certain qu'il s'agit d'un homme ? Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça… c'est toujours un peu la même chose. Non que la police mette en doute l'interprétation des faits de l'équipe, mais simplement parce que tout ce qui nous échappe doit être vérifié, analysé, décortiqué jusqu'à ce que notre esprit l'assimile. Finalement c'est faire preuve de bon sens que de ne pas prendre pour argent comptant les paroles de Gideon. Une fois cette étape achevée, elle aura du pain sur la planche. Gideon venait en effet de lui demander un speech pour la presse.

C'est son truc à Gideon, la presse. Il la manie et manipule à souhait… tant qu'il est de l'autre côté du micro ou de la caméra. Chacun son truc au fond. JJ, elle, est une experte de la communication, que ce soit au sein du groupe, de la police ou des médias. Quittant le dernier flic qui ne soit pas en train de chercher le petit disparu, JJ s'attable auprès de ses amis.

Tout les autres membres sont déjà installés, sauf Emily Prentiss qui arrive les bras chargé de sacs en papier recyclable et Gideon qui visiblement souhaite se nourrir de réflexions et autres pensées faibles en calories. Emily dépose ses trouvailles, galettes de blé, cuisses de poulet, nouilles chinoises et autres friandises à durée de vie relativement courte.

Le léger brouhaha qui accompagne le repas s'éteint doucement à mesure que les regards se portent sur Spencer. Le docteur Reid décortique du bout des doigts un os sur lequel ne subsiste plus que deux fragments blancs, microscopiques et filandreux se battant en duel ; le reste ayant été réduit en miettes immangeables ! Spencer semble absorbé par ses pensées, ce qui chez lui risque fort de se traduire par une sortie théâtrale à la _Eureka j'ai trouvé !_ … la bête noire de Morgan, ou par un _SOS, agent perdu dans dédale neuronal_. Emily ne résiste pas à la tentation d'une taquinerie. Elle agite ses doigts devant les yeux de Spencer.

-Allo Houston, nous avons un problème !

Réaction zéro.

-Toctoc ! Reid, tu es là ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

L'agent redresse la tête, jette un œil circulaire sur la tablée qui visiblement retient un fou-rire salvateur, puis fronçant les sourcils, lâche enfin le petit os dénudé.

-Je suis perplexe sur cette histoire de **12**. Il y a eu douze victimes de douze ans depuis le modus operandi instauré il y a douze ans. Je ne trouve rien dans le passé des victimes qui se rattache à ce nombre…outre leur âge évidemment. Notes scolaires, nombres de consultations chez le médecin, d'infractions à la loi… rien de rien.

Morgan est si stupéfait qu'il en lâche son sandwich et reste un instant la bouche béante et ridicule.

-Tu as calculé le nombre de fois où ils ont consulté le médecin ?

-Oui et le dentiste aussi, l'assistante sociale et tous les organismes de l'état qui auraient pu les convoquer du fait de leur situation précaire. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un mutant. Bon, je sais, j'en suis un à vos yeux, mais en toute logique le sujet était bien informé quand à leur environnement immédiat. Douze pourrait être le nombre de dossiers à ce nom que possède le service où travaille le sujet.

Hotchner surenchérit comme si pour une fois les statistiques et données abstraites parlaient un anglais impeccable.

-Peut-être la place du dossier dans leur classement.

-Déjà fait, dans l'ordre alphabétique par le prénom, le nom et même la commune de résidence de l'enfant. J'ai cherché aussi les inscriptions scolaires ou sportives, bref tout ce qui fait qu'un enfant, potentielle victime, se retrouve affublé d'un nombre qui le désigne comme future proie. Et je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent !

Morgan explose littéralement de rire et tend le bout restant de son sandwich à son ami.

-Si tu avais mis le poulet dans ta bouche au lieu de le distribuer aux fourmis, il te resterait de quoi te sustenter ! Maintenant mange un peu Spencer, les neurones aussi ont besoin de protéines et de sucres lents pour fonctionner.

**oooOOOOoo**

Le sheriff pénètre dans le bureau sans s'annoncer.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous comptez faire avancer l'enquête en laissant vos fesses bien installées ici, mais nous, on a du nouveau !

Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que l'équipe entend ce genre de discours. Gideon se garde bien de faire connaitre son point de vue. Voyant que son entrée en matière avait à peine fait lever le regard de JJ, et encore, le sheriff enchaîne, donnant de plus amples détails.

-Un automobiliste assure avoir vu le gamin dans une Chevrolet verte le jour de sa disparition, à La Grande, c'est au nord, sur la 84, en direction de Pendleton.

Légèrement agacé, Gideon coupe la parole au sheriff.

-Oui merci, nous savons où se trouve Pendleton. C'est la route principale pour Portland.

Le profiler se poste face aux photos et différentes cartes, puis termine sa phrase plus à l'intention de ses hommes que du sheriff.

- Il y a quelque chose d'illogique dans cette affaire.

-Morgan, est-ce que Garcia a trouvé d'autres renseignements sur les précédents enlèvements ? La Chevrolet verte par exemple ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit de tel, mais je vais lui demander.

-Et sur la victime manquante ?

-Rien pour le moment mais la recherche est trop large, pas assez ciblée. D'autre part, l'enfant n'a peut-être pas signalé l'incident.

Gideon prend un feutre et marque les états au fur et à mesures de ses paroles.

-Les trois derniers meurtres : Idaho, Wyoming et Nebraska.

Il les relie d'un trait quasi-horizontal.

-Les huit autres victimes, dans l'ordre décroissant : Iowa, Illinois et l'Indiana… Là il y a un changement de cap avec le Kentucky puis le Missouri. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui a fait rebrousser chemin et reprendre son périple meurtrier vers l'ouest avec le Kansas, le Colorado puis l'Utah… Encore une ligne bien horizontale. Si on ajoute les deux premiers crimes supposés en Californie et Arizona, il y a non seulement une logique dans la localisation mais aussi…

Gideon s'interrompt et entoure un état en rouge.

-…Regardez. La ligne devrait obligatoirement couper cet état. C'est donc là qu'a du avoir lieu la tentative mystère d'il y a douze ans. Le Nevada ! Morgan, demande à Garcia d'affiner ses recherches sur le Nevada. Je serai surpris que notre homme ait fait connaitre ses déménagements aux services administratifs, mais demande à Garcia de regarder par là également. On ne doit laisser aucune piste de côté. Suis-je clair ?

Le sheriff qui n'a pas perdu une miette de l'exposé de Gideon l'interroge d'une voix calme où ne perce plus l'ombre d'un reproche.

-Comment savez-vous… enfin, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il déménage chaque année d'un état à l'autre ? Ne pourrait-il pas simplement être représentant de commerce et voyager de façon aléatoire dans tout le pays ?

-Non, son cheminement n'a vraiment rien d'aléatoire.

Gideon montre du doigt l'Arizona et commente comme devant un amphithéâtre. De fait, au grès de ses explications, la salle se remplit de policiers avides de compréhension ou tout simplement de spectacle.

-Le premier meurtre. Un accident. L'enfant est jeune, soumis. Il est rapidement tué. Le plaisir qu'il procure au sujet est de faible durée. L'année suivante, à la même date…Californie. Le choix est plus réfléchi. Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'état ? Le premier était sans doute près de son domicile. Il a eu peur et s'est enfui. Il faut que Garcia cherche qui a été interrogé suite à cet assassinat et a déménagé peu après. Dans ce genre de cas, le coupable a souvent été questionné par la police locale sans que celle-ci ne trouve quoique ce soit. Où en étais-je ? Ha oui… Le second. Trop vieux. Il le garde un peu plus mais cela ne lui procure toujours pas assez de plaisir. Suffisamment toutefois, pour réitérer l'année suivante. C'est du moins ce que l'on suppose car aucun nom n'apparaît cette année-là. C'est certainement le cas X du Nevada. Le suivant est dans l'Utah et c'est le premier d'une longue liste suivant toujours la même ligne horizontale. Maintenant il sait exactement quelles seront ses proies. Ce sont tous des garçons de douze ans. Il les étudie et les fait siens. Ils sont à lui bien avant qu'il ne les capture et ne les garde douze jours exactement.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'illogique ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a un élément qui ne colle pas au schéma des huit derniers. Cette fois, il a enlevé l'enfant trop tôt. S'il le tue au bout de douze jours, la date ne coïncidera pas avec sa date anniversaire. Pourquoi aurait-il changé la donne ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Un jeune policier tente une explication.

-Peut-être pour la même raison qui l'a incitée à vous contacter. Il veut en finir. Cela le pousse à commettre des erreurs

C'est Reid qui répond au policier. Ce faisant, il se lève et vient se poster aux côtés de Gideon.

-Je ne pense pas. La date du crime est la seule chose qui soit immuable dans son tableau de chasse. De plus, le nombre douze est extrêmement symbolique pour lui, jamais il ne changerait ce genre de donnée. Une erreur ? C'est possible mais peu probable. Nous sommes exactement là où il voulait que nous soyons. Il a toutes les cartes en main. Il est le maître du jeu. Non, tout cela est inscrit dans son plan. Reste à trouver pourquoi.

D'un geste de la main, le sheriff fait signe à ses hommes de quitter la salle. Alors que la team de Gideon se regroupe devant le tableau d'affichage, le policier organise la recherche de la petite victime, envoyant la majeure partie de son dispositif fermer la route 84 et explorer les environs de La Grande et de Pendleton.

Les profilers ne se laissent pas démonter par cette attitude ô combien habituelle. Ils reprennent leur éternel jeu de ping-pong verbal. Gideon en premier, Prentiss en second…

-Quel est l'intérêt d'enlever cet enfant plus tôt ?

-Peut-être n'est-il pas la vraie victime.

-Je reformule donc : quel est l'intérêt d'enlever cet enfant-là ?

-Il a vu quelque chose ?

-Notre sujet serait donc devenu imprudent, subitement, juste au moment où il nous convie aux festivités ?

Hotchner, Morgan et Reid prennent le relais sur Gideon et Prentiss.

-Ce qui ramène à la question suivante : pourquoi nous a-t-il convié ?

-Peut-être que le flic a raison. Il veut en finir. Mais en finir en beauté ! Il veut que nous soyons les témoins de l'achèvement de sa quête.

-Il va donc enlever sa véritable proie aujourd'hui.

Tournant le dos à sa team, Gideon reprend la parole. Il ne lâche pas la carte des yeux.

-Reid, retourne à l'école ! La sortie est pour bientôt et c'est le moment idéal pour kidnapper un gamin discrètement.

Hotchner enchérit avec un sourire strict mais rassurant.

-JJ, tu vas avec Reid. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

Jennifer plante un regard brûlant sur Aaron. Est-ce qu'il la teste ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à la déstabiliser ? Sans se départir pas de son flegme, Hotchner met fin au débat intérieur de JJ d'un hochement de tête lent et d'un sourire paternel. Le genre même que porte généralement Gideon à Spencer Reid. Gideon reprend son dispatching.

-Prentiss, épluche les dossiers que l'on a reçus et essaye de trouver un indice sur leur provenance. N'importe quoi qui aurait échappé à JJ.

Il ne reste plus que Gideon, Hotchner et Morgan pour faire rebondir la petite balle verbale.

**oooOOOooo**

C'est JJ qui conduit le véhicule de location. Reid n'est pas un mauvais conducteur mais son cerveau toujours par monts et par vaux a du mal à se fixer sur une destination unique et réelle. Alors qu'ils longent la route principale, Spencer se laisse bercer par le mouvement de roulis. Un peu nostalgique, il se souvient qu'il arrivait souvent en retard au lycée. Quitter sa mère était toujours une déchirure. Il avait peur de ce qu'il retrouverait à son retour, peur qu'elle se soit blessée, peur d'être accueilli par une gentille dame des services sociaux. L'incertitude le rongeait et le détruisait à petit feu, tout comme la schizophrénie emportait sa mère chaque jour un peu plus profondément dans ses délires. Il savait déjà, du haut de ses vertes années, qu'il devrait un jour prendre la plus terrible des décisions et confier sa seule famille à des inconnus. Le chemin qui menait à l'école était sa première évasion. Tout, des maisons aux toitures étranges, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, tout était prétexte à l'imaginaire. Mais son échappatoire, son refuge psychique était aussi une cause de souffrance. Ses fantasmes n'allaient-ils pas également l'entrainer dans un gouffre où réel et imaginaire se confondent ? Spencer savait déjà que la maladie de sa mère serait peut-être un jour la sienne. Un lourd fardeau pour un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes, insignifiant parmi les adultes et les « grands » de sa classe.

**oooOOOooo**

-Nous y voilà !

Les mots de Jennifer l'extraient de ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ne lui en veut pas, bien au contraire.

-Je suis content d'être avec toi JJ.

Jennifer le regarde étonnée. Reid n'est pas du genre expansif. Elle sent bien dans ces mots un soulagement, un réconfort réel, mais elle ignore si ceux-ci lui sont destinés, pour soulager sa culpabilité ou sont destinés à Spencer pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Elle le fixe avec surprise. Il ne s'en étonne pas, se contentant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, de regarder un peu partout autour d'elle comme si son œil cherchait à s'accommoder sur un champ visuel, bref il était égal à lui-même, du 100 Spencer Reid. JJ sourit puis rit franchement.

-Allez viens, on va voir le directeur pour bloquer les issues arrières et ainsi canaliser le flux d'enfants vers la porte principale.

Garcia adore ses ordinateurs. Elle les bichonne et leur parle avec affection. Pourtant aujourd'hui ceux-ci sont peu bavards et cela agace la belle.

-Bon, allez les jolis, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant.

Comme par une étrange magie qui surprendrait le commun des mortels mais qui finalement ne semble pas perturber la terrible hackeuse du FBI, un appel de Derek résonne dans ses multiples haut-parleurs.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé d'intéressant ma jolie !

Pénélope Garcia ne peut retenir son rire, sexy et chaleureux.

-Garcia, on a besoin de toi.

-Comme toujours mon beau brun, mais pour cette fois je suis totalement impuissante. Rien, nada, macache. Aucune trace d'enlèvement, ni même de tentative dans le Nevada il y a douze ans.

-Et pour…

-Et pour ton autre demande, c'est kifkif ! Dans chacun des cas précédents, l'enlèvement a eu lieu dans un contexte paisible, sans autre dossier difficile en cours de gestion. La police n'était pas surchargée si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Aucune raison d'être dispersée, à part peut-être l'envie de flemmarder devant une Budweisser.

Morgan laisse passer un instant de silence puis reprend avec une voix chaude et langoureuse comme il sait si bien le faire.

-Merci Garcia, t'es vraiment géniale !

-Spencer !

-Hum ?

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Regarde autour de toi JJ. Il y a très peu de zone propice à un enlèvement. Nous avons fermé tout les accès autre que l'entrée principale. D'ici moins de dix minutes ce sera la cohue. Une marée humaine d'enfants courant et criant sans prêter la moindre attention à leur environnement. Autour de nous il n'y a que le parking qui sera rempli de professeurs et de parents d'élève qui eux seront à l'affût et la grande route qui aboutit obligatoirement à la 84 et aux barrages de police. Que peut espérer le sujet ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?

-Il n'est pas idiot, loin de là. Tout cela résulte d'un plan qui doit être minutieux et calibré au millimètre. En quoi avons-nous agit différemment de ce qu'il espérait ?

-Tu sais toi, ce qu'il attendait de nous ?

-Non. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout. Comme dirait Gideon, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Qui cloche ?!

JJ quitte l'établissement scolaire des yeux et se tourne vers Spencer, les yeux rieurs et taquins. Le docteur Reid est plus pâle qu'à son accoutumé. Rien que cela suffit à faire disparaître le sourire de JJ, rien que cela, et son attitude fragile et étrangement enfantine. Spencer se rapproche de Jennifer et lui attrape la main comme un gamin cherchant l'assentiment d'un adulte.

-Tu m'as très bien compris JJ. N'est-ce pas ?!

Ses yeux sont à la limite d'une inondation magistrale. Un effort surhumain permet de limiter le débordement. Alors que ses mots ne sont que murmures, Reid quitte son amie du regard tout en maintenant la pression sur sa main.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, cette fois-ci, on ne se quitte pas.

Jennifer sent une boule se nouer dans son creux épigastrique. Une boule monstrueuse nommée culpabilité. Soudainement l'attente de la vague devient oppressante. Si elle l'ignorait encore, maintenant c'est un fait : la peur est contagieuse, surtout quand celle-ci est irraisonnée.

**oooOOOooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emprise**

Chapitre trois

Derek Morgan déboule dans la salle de réunion comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

-J'ai trouvé ! Ou plutôt, Garcia a trouvé.

Voyant qu'il a capté l'attention de Gideon et Hotchner, le profiler poursuit son explication.

-Garcia n'a dégoté aucune trace d'une tentative d'enlèvement dans le Nevada il y a douze. Quand au leurre, c'est une première. Dans aucun cas antérieur, le sujet n'a eu recours à un premier rapt avant de s'attaquer à sa vraie victime. Je me demande même s'il y a vraiment eu enlèvement. Si cela se trouve, ce gamin va réapparaître dans quelques jours, ravi de sa bonne blague.

-Peut-être, mais son profil colle trop à celui des victimes, et sa disparition juste à notre arrivée n'est pas liée au hasard. Mais nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, ce n'est pas la vraie proie du sujet.

-Exactement, et c'est là que les choses deviennent limpides. En faisant disparaître un enfant de la région, qu'il l'ait tué ou simplement éloigné, le sujet a fait place nette autour de lui. Il n'y a plus aucun policier dans les parages.

Morgan est presque excité par sa déduction. Il regarde ses deux supérieurs en quête d'un assentiment qui ne tarde évidemment pas. Hotch prend immédiatement pour acquis cette nouvelle perspective. Pour être efficace il ne faut pas perdre du temps en tergiversions et autres débats inutiles. Quand une hypothèse paraît possible voire même probable, il faut s'en emparer aussitôt et voir les nouveaux champs d'investigations qui en découlent. Hotch ne perd pas de temps non plus en félicitations. Un regard, un geste suffit à faire comprendre à toute son équipe et en l'occurrence à Derek Morgan, sa satisfaction à travailler avec de vrais professionnels, rapides, efficaces et… humains. La supposition de Morgan ouvre davantage de portes qu'elle n'en referme et Aaron cherche à comprendre ce qui a pu pousser un homme à tant modifier ses habitudes.

-Ok. Il a besoin d'être tranquille pour mettre son plan à exécution. Pourquoi ? Les années précédentes, cela n'a pas semblé lui poser problème et ce n'est surement pas la perspicacité locale qui le trouble.

-Peut-être n'est-il plus en bonne santé, ce qui pourrait expliquer son désir d'achèvement dans sa quête.

Hotchner hésite, mais il ne souhaite laisser de côté aucune piste.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit si simple Derek, mais vois avec Garcia comment affiner ses recherches en fonction de cette hypothèse.

Laissant Morgan s'isoler virtuellement avec Garcia, Hotch se tourne vers Gideon qui est resté particulièrement silencieux depuis l'entrée de Morgan.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui nous a échappé. C'est impossible qu'il y ait autant de nouvelles données sans raison. Un leurre qui, quoiqu'on découvre par la suite, reste quand même une victime, des policiers qu'on éloigne à dessin… cette fois-ci la proie est différente, plus difficile d'accès peut-être? Il faut tout reprendre depuis le début, à commencer par la victimologie.

Gideon désigne les photos d'un geste ample qui les englobe tous. Sa main semble glisser sur chacune d'entres-elles et y capter un reste de vie.

-Ils ont douze ans. Ils sont jeunes et innocents. Mais ce ne sont pas des enfants naïfs, loin de là. Ils sont intelligents et relativement indépendants pour leur âge.

Aaron enchaîne sur Gideon comme s'ils avaient la même intuition, comme s'ils percevaient tout deux ce qu'avait été la vie de ces enfants. Chacun leur tour ils touchent une image d'un enfant au regard triste et au sourire timide.

-Une mère célibataire qui doit cumuler deux ou trois jobs pour nourrir cinq enfants en bas âge.

-Un père infirme qui lutte contre la douleur.

-Jason, aucun de ces enfants n'a été abandonné. S'ils ont été livrés à eux-mêmes, c'est parce que le destin les a plongés dans l'âge adulte trop tôt. Ce sont des enfants intelligents qui ont été obligés d'apprendre l'autonomie pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux et de leur famille, le plus souvent monoparentale. Ce sont des enfants ayant de grandes capacités d'adaptation…

-…mais une fracture sociale et affective importante. Des enfants en quête de reconnaissance ou tout simplement d'amour.

-Des proies qui ne se laisseraient pas aborder par un inconnu mais qui se laisseraient volontiers charmer…

-…par un proche. Quelqu'un ayant autorité sur eux. Un adulte évidemment, ayant une image parentale plus rassurante que celle de leur propre père ou mère.

-Des enfants brillants, trop brillants.

**oooOOOooo**

-A quelle heure, la sortie ?

Reid ne répond même pas, c'est inutile. Jennifer lui a déjà posé cette question au moins trois fois durant les dernières dix minutes. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Les hommes politiques, les grands pontes qui s'imaginent avoir du pouvoir sur tout un chacun, ça, elle maîtrise ; mais les enfants qui bousculent et chahutent sans se soucier de vous renverser, elle a bien du mal. Pourtant Jennifer adore les enfants. Non, ce qu'elle déteste c'est leur ingérence dans son travail. Un enfant dans une 

enquête c'est toujours une source soit de problèmes, soit de grandes souffrances, ce qui finalement revient au même. Quand l'enfant est une victime, JJ se blinde et ne voit plus que l'enquête. Elle tente toujours de ne pas songer à l'être humain en devenir qu'il était. Et là, en cet instant d'attente, elle a bien du mal à se défaire du malaise qui l'a envahi dès son arrivée. L'un de ces enfants sera la prochaine victime. L'un de ces enfants est sans le savoir le fantasme d'un psychopathe qui étudie ses moindres mouvements depuis des lustres. JJ frissonne. Finalement ce qui la met aussi mal à l'aise est l'idée que l'on puisse être ainsi espionné impunément. Une situation qui la rebute plus que tout, elle, la profiler qui étudie les autres mais ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on puisse envahir son petit jardin secret !

Elle porte son regard sur Spencer. Il lui adresse un beau sourire, frais, doux…si tendre. D'une certaine façon elle voit en lui un peu de l'enfant qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être. Spencer est entré dans sa vie bien plus que ses autres collègues. Comme tous les membres de l'équipe, JJ a perçu son besoin vital de reconnaissance et d'affection. En découle une tendresse toute simple, sans arrières pensées, presque maternelle. Paradoxalement, d'une façon plus sournoise et malsaine, elle le hait, lui le petit génie qui sait tout sur tout et qui pourtant n'a pas su anticiper l'attaque, n'a pas su se protéger et la protéger. Jennifer regrette ce sentiment négatif qu'elle éprouve pour Reid car elle sait pertinemment qu'il n'y est pour rien. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle tente de se raisonner, c'est la même chose. Elle s'en veut de penser ainsi, elle en veut à Spencer de l'avoir emmener à cette extrémité de son esprit qui la dégoûte. Elle voudrait oublier et pardonner à elle-même, à Reid et au malade à la triple personnalité, mais dans ses rêves elle revit inlassablement cette histoire. Reid qui la laisse en plan malgré ses suppliques, les chiens, le sang, l'horreur… elle revoit aussi les regards, ceux de Gideon, Hotch et Morgan. Des regards lourds de reproches. Elle pense à Morgan et aux mots de réconforts qu'il n'a jamais voulus lui prodiguer. Elle n'aurait pas du l'écouter et le laisser seul, jamais.

-Jamais plus !

-Quoi ?

Spencer ne l'a pas quittée du regard. Elle se demande s'il cherche à la profiler, s'il sait ce qu'elle ressent. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il perçoit son trouble, tout comme Hotch qui l'a délibérément associée au docteur Reid. JJ respire profondément et chasse ses démons d'un mouvement de tête qui fait danser ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Spencer, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui.

Elle sourit. Un sourire plein de joie, sans aucune retenue.

-Et que je te hais aussi !

-Je le sais Jennifer. Je ne peux que t'en aimer davantage encore… et me haïr pour ce que je t'ai infligé.

Tout deux savent ce que veulent dire ces mots. Leurs mésaventures communes les a profondément meurtries, soudant leur amitié et leur affection, mais les liant également par un sentiment de culpabilité envers l'autre et de rejet envers soi-même. L'esprit humain est bien plus complexe qu'il 

n'y paraît et les sentiments s'y confrontent parfois de façon bien troublante. Spencer et Jennifer sont conscients de cette étrange contradiction. Sans échanger le moindre mot supplémentaire, ils tendent leur main l'un vers l'autre. Leurs doigts s'enlacent.

Quand sonne enfin la fin de la journée scolaire, les agents Jareau et Reid sont fins prêt. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de sursauter lorsque leurs téléphones se mettent à sonner simultanément. Comme un seul homme, ils ouvrent leur cellulaire et le portent à leur oreille.

**oooOOOooo**

-Des enfants brillants, trop brillants.

Sur ces derniers mots d'Aaron Hotchner, Derek relève la tête, doucement, comme si ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était extrêmement lourd. Le regard est songeur et lorsqu'il s'exprime enfin, c'est d'une voix calme d'où n'émane aucun trouble. Pourtant jamais Derek ne s'était senti aussi troublé en entendant ses pensées exprimées à haute voix.

-On dirait un portrait de Reid.

Hotchner et Gideon se tournent aussitôt vers leur agent. Avec une articulation hésitante, Jason met en lumière ce que tout trois ont simultanément compris et assimilé comme une vérité dévoilée.

-Ce n'est pas l'équipe qu'il a fait venir ici, mais sa proie. Son ultime victime, celle qui lui a échappée, il y a douze ans !

Une fraction de seconde. Un silence pesant.

-Derek contacte Reid, je m'occupe de JJ. En route.

Cet ordre est inutile. Les trois hommes sont debout. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin dans les combinés, Hotch passe déjà la première et quitte en trombe le parking du bureau du sheriff. Sur le siège passager Gideon ne montre aucun signe extérieur de stress, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Morgan qui trépigne.

-Réponds Reid, réponds !

-Reid, j'écoute.

-Spencer où es-tu ?

-Morgan c'est toi ? Je t'entends très mal, les gamins… tu n'imagines même pas ! La voix de Reid est légère, ne traduisant aucune inquiétude.

Les deux agents portent simultanément le téléphone à leur oreille.

JJ comprend que Reid est avec Morgan. De son côté, elle reconnaît la voix d'Aaron, mais le brouhaha ambiant rend la communication impossible.

-Spencer qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Ils ont une piste ?

Tout en posant la question, elle scrute le déluge d'enfants et les adultes qui les accompagnent. Elle cherche celui dont l'attitude dénoncera la pathologie, mais elle ne voit que des sourires, des yeux rieurs et plein de vie.

-Je n'en sais rien JJ, je n'entends pas mieux que toi. Nous devrions nous éloigner un peu.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer le sujet.

JJ raccroche.

-On les rappellera plus tard !

Reid referme également son téléphone mais il n'a pas le temps de le ranger que celui de Jennifer se remet en branle.

-JJ c'est sans doute important. Décroche et éloigne-toi un peu, je surveille l'entrée.

Voyant le regard affolée de Jennifer, Spencer lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule puis effleure sa joue. Son sourire est rassurant… du moins avant que son propre cellulaire se mette à vibrer sauvagement.

-Répond JJ, ils ont peut-être un portrait-robot, un nom ou n'importe quel élément que nous ne devons pas négliger, surtout maintenant. T'inquiète pas voyons, je saurai affronter cette horde de gamins !

Reid est particulièrement serein. Il taquine JJ en faisant semblant de trembler devant un pitchoun pas plus haut que trois pommes ; puis il reprend sa surveillance, sérieux et attentif. JJ s'éloigne, presque contre son gré.

-Ok Spencer, mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Elle s'arrête à dix pas de son collègue, considérant cette distance comme minimale pour assurer une communication correcte et maximale pour leur sécurité.

-Hotch c'est toi ?

-Jennifer, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!

L'agent Jareau sent de nouveau des frissons parcourir tout son corps, longeant son échine avec un malin plaisir.

-Rien, on surveille la sortie des classes, comme tu nous l'as demandé. Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiet ? Hotch que se passe-t-il ?

-Jennifer, écoute-moi ! Où est Reid, pourquoi ne répond-il pas à son téléphone ?

-Il est avec moi, mais il y a trop de bruit ici. Je me suis éloignée de quelques mètres. Pourquoi Hotch, Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Il est là n'est-ce pas ? Le sujet, je veux dire, il est là hein ?

Hotch sent l'angoisse percer dans la voix de son agent. S'il lui dit la vérité, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Courir auprès de Reid et le sauver ? Ce serait sans aucun doute la solution la plus sage, mais ils n'auraient alors plus aucune chance de coincer leur type. Non, il fallait utiliser Spencer comme appât, mais un appât consentant évidemment. Tant que le docteur Reid ignorait la réalité, il était une proie fragilisée. En connaissance de cause il deviendrait un agent efficace. Quoique… ce qui inquiète Hotchner est davantage la réaction de Reid que celle de Jennifer.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement JJ. Est-ce que tu vois Spencer ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Réponds simplement et fais exactement ce que je te dis ok ?

-Ok.

-Que fait-il ?

-Il surveille les gens qui sont autour de nous. Il me regarde aussi, il doit se poser des tonnes de questions.

-Des milliers oui… Bon, c'est tout aussi bien qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone, comme ça le sujet ne se doutera de rien. JJ, la proie c'est Spencer, c'est lui la victime X du Nevada.

-Quoi ?!

-Calme-toi ! Il vous surveille certainement. Il ne faut pas éveiller ses soupçons. Tu vas raccrocher et te rapprocher de Reid, comme si tout était normal. Tu lui expliques la situation mais surtout n'évoque pas le fait qu'il soit la victime X. Il ne faut pas le déstabiliser.

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

-Dis-lui que le sujet nous a pris pour cible. Ne soit pas nominative. Dis-lui que nous arrivons et qu'en attendant vous servez tout deux d'appât. Tu as compris ?

-Hotch, y'a un problème !

**oooOOOooo**

Etrange.

Reid se demande ce que Hotch peut bien raconter à JJ. Elle est d'abord étonnée puis stressée. Très inquiète, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle le regarde et malgré la distance il la sent prête à fondre en larme. L'inquiétude le gagne également car bien que frêle sur ses jolies petites gambettes, la demoiselle Jareau est en réalité bien solide sur ses pieds. Peu de choses peuvent la déstabiliser à ce 

point ! Tout en se faisant cette remarque, Spencer réalise que Jennifer a changé d'attitude. Elle se fait plus sereine, esquisse même un sourire. Faut-il être naïf pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle simule. Spencer la connaît trop bien. La vie de groupe permet une connaissance presque intuitive de l'autre. La moindre anomalie explose tout de suite à la surface de l'être, même s'il est souvent impossible de la nommer, il est encore plus impossible de ne pas la voir. Il est évident que quelque chose perturbe JJ, mais quoi ? L'espace d'un instant, Reid se met à douter. Sa propre peur se reflèterait-elle sur autrui ? Est-ce que finalement ce qu'il pense voir chez les autres ne serait que l'image de lui-même ? Si le docteur Spencer Reid a une grande lucidité sur les humains qui l'entourent, il en a une encore plus nette de lui-même. Plonger corps et âme, surtout l'âme, dans des questionnements sans fondements, du moins au départ, est son jeu favori… Aussi le doute est de courte durée.

Comme toute personne ayant la capacité d'être multitâche, le docteur Reid parvient à surveiller l'école, l'attitude suspecte de Jennifer et les adultes bourdonnants autour de lui. Pourtant…

**oooOOOooo**

-Hotch, y'a un problème !

La surprise de Jennifer est perceptible au-delà du téléphone. Morgan qui a renoncé à obtenir Reid devient blanc comme un linge, ce qui visuellement ne fait qu'amplifier la tension déjà extrêmement palpable dans le véhicule. Même Gideon en perd son flegme. Le haut parleur du cellulaire étant branché, la question à l'attention de l'agent Jareau est collégiale.

-JJ que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Reid, il s'en va.

-Quoi ?!

Encore un cri du cœur dont la provenance ne peut être définie.

JJ est sidérée en voyant son ami s'éloigner en courant. Reid avait commencé par s'écarter subrepticement, sans que ses mouvements n'alertent Jennifer. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'au moment où il l'avait regardée, lentement, longuement. S'il lui fallait mettre un mot sur ce regard, Jennifer n'aurait su lequel choisir entre **panique** et **résignation**. Le premier lui transmettant aussitôt un fort désir de fuite et le second la saisissant d'effroi au point de la paralyser.

-Il s'en va je vous dis ! REID !!

Verbaliser ce qui se passe permet de lever le spasme musculaire qui semble avoir atteint tout son être. Lâchant son téléphone, JJ se met à courir vers Reid qui n'est déjà plus qu'une ombre à l'approche du parking scolaire. Elle le voit s'arrêter et farfouiller quelque chose, puis il se retourne et lui jette un regard, le dernier avant de disparaître en contrebas. Maintenant le doute n'est plus de 

mise. Le seul mot pouvant décrire le sentiment étrange qui lui bouscule l'âme en cet instant, est **solitude**… le néant lui semble être la seule issue à cette course effrénée.

Lorsque JJ arrive enfin sur le talus surplombant le parking, l'agent Spencer Reid s'est volatilisé. Elle ignore combien de véhicules ont quitté les lieux, leurs couleurs, leurs plaques d'immatriculation. Rien… elle n'a rien sur quoi se rabattre, rien que son désespoir et une rage furieuse contre Spencer.

Lorsque Morgan déboule derrière elle, Jennifer ne l'entend pas approcher. Elle est assise dans l'herbe, répétant inlassablement quelques mots, comme un leitmotiv, comme une formule magique…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

…puis éclate en sanglots dans les bras du profiler.

-Derek, il savait.

-Quoi ?

-Quand il m'a regardée avant de partir, il savait qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas fait confiance ?

-Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Allez, viens JJ, nous avons douze jours pour le retrouver.

**oooOOOooo**

Il ne l'a pas senti. Le gamin le lui a glissé entre les doigts lorsqu'il l'a bousculé et lui, l'expert en prestidigitation, s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Sur l'instant, Spencer a eu envie de rire. Multitâche peut-être, mais il ne faut pas lui demander la Lune quand même ! Son fou-rire a pourtant cessé dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur le papier froissé. Il a instinctivement deviné, comme un lointain écho du passé qui titille le présent jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs affluent en un torrent destructeur. Dans un premier temps il n'a pas eu envie de lire les mots, il les a seulement caressés du regard, appréciant les courbes et les déliés, signature à eux-seuls du propriétaire de la plume. Mais rapidement Reid a senti sa sueur froide lui glacer le dos, comme la morsure d'un serpent au venin mortel. Intuitivement il savait que ces mots seraient une entrée pour l'enfer… un billet aller sans retour. Il voulait les ignorer mais il savait qu'il en était incapable. Il le savait tout comme l'auteur l'avait également su.

Et Reid avait lu la missive. Et Reid avait suivi les instructions, à la lettre, ou presque. S'octroyant seulement le droit de jeter un dernier regard sur Jennifer. Une incartade qu'il paierait surement très cher mais qu'importe. Il avait voulu se donner du courage. Malheureusement, c'était la peur qui l'avait accueilli. Une peur qui lui semblait être une inconnue. Maintenant Reid comprenait vraiment ce qu'avait ressenti JJ dans l'étable. La peur pour l'autre.

L'homme était là, près de JJ, souriant. Cela avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Reid. L'homme savait qu'il la regarderait, il savait que Reid ne suivrait pas totalement les instructions. Il le connaissait si bien le petit Spencer.

La vision de l'assassin côtoyant une Jennifer ignorante du danger était une brûlure qui depuis ne le lâchait pas.

Allongé à l'arrière d'une Dodge Nitro, Spencer n'arrive pas à enlever la brûlure lancinante qui lui enserre le thorax. Il devrait craindre pour sa vie, il le sait pertinemment, mais sa seule douleur est la culpabilité envers Jennifer et les autres membres de l'équipe. Il a le sentiment de les avoir trahis et abandonnés. Reid s'agite cherchant une position antalgique qui soulagerait ses poignets douloureusement liés dans son dos. Spencer n'a rien dit quand il a serré les liens, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace déforme le visage pétrifié du profiler. Une grimace mais aucun son. Reid n'a pas émis la moindre syllabe depuis qu'il a pénétré dans la voiture laissée ouverte à son intention. Il a fait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il a obéi là où par le passé il avait fui.

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Reid sent le sel lui piquer la peau. Il s'en veut, lui le génie, l'homme à la mémoire photographique hors pair, d'avoir pu oublier.

Finalement tout cela est mérité. Sans lui ces enfants ne seraient vraisemblablement pas morts, sans lui Jennifer Jareau n'aurait pas à souffrir encore et encore…

…sans lui le monde ne tournera pas plus mal.

La musique de Bob Dylan résonne dans l'habitacle du 4X4.

_When destruction cometh swiftly  
And there's no time to say a fare-thee-well,  
Have you decided whether you want to be  
In heaven or in hell?_

_Are you ready, are you ready?_

Sans un mot, le docteur Spencer Reid pose sa tête contre le sol vibrant de la Dodge et laisse son esprit s'évader. Une fois de plus il préfère fuir.

**oooOOOooo**

_Bob Dylan Are you ready?_

/watch?vvQuV5OiqVh0


	5. Chapter 5

**Going, going, gone.**

Chapitre quatre

**_I'm closin' the book  
On the pages and the text  
And I don't really care  
What happens next.  
I'm just going,  
I'm going,  
I'm gone._**

_Ses pas sont lourds, retenus par le sable mouillé. Il court sur la plage, essayant vainement de rejoindre l'ombre. La silhouette féminine marche tranquillement devant lui, sans se soucier du vent qui la décoiffe… et du sang qui salit ses escarpins. Deux mains se tendent, tentant d'agripper la femme, mais celle-ci s'échappe comme de la fumée entre ses doigts, et disparaît. Il n'y a plus que ses mains tendues en une prière désespérée. La pulpe de ses doigts est écorchée, ses ongles sont arrachés et ses paumes montrent d'étranges stigmates… des signes de crucifixion ? Spencer hurle à l'attention de la femme._

_-Maman, ne me laisse pas !_

La voix éraillée de Dylan tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Spencer aussi voudrait refermer le livre, négliger le futur et laisser le temps en construction l'effleurer sans jamais l'atteindre. Reid essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières sont lourdes, collées par les larmes qui ont coulé durant son sommeil agité. Spencer ne doute pas un instant avoir pleuré. Il se souvient vaguement d'un sentiment de rejet et de peur. Pas besoin d'avoir un QI de 187 pour comprendre qu'il a bien d'autres raisons d'avoir peur que son cauchemar. La réalité ne peut être que plus douloureuse encore… plus douloureuse et plus violente. Pas besoin non plus d'être Einstein pour comprendre que son sommeil n'avait rien de naturel. Spencer a mal à toutes ses articulations, comme si malgré ses attaches solidement fixées dans le dos, il avait pu danser la gigue. De plus, l'odeur caractéristique de l'éther diéthylique embaume tout le tapis de sol. Reid connaît parfaitement les indications et effets secondaires de ce genre de produit. Il sait aussi que les psychopathes utilisent ce qu'ils maîtrisent le mieux, ce qu'ils ont à portée de main…

-Le diéthyl éther est une substance psychoactive très prisée par ceux qui ont dû mettre de côté le cannabis lors des répressions des années 70.

Reid déglutit laborieusement. Sa bouche est pâteuse et ses mots ont du mal à se former. Encore un effet secondaire dudit produit. Il force tout de même son articulation afin que son élocution soit claire et ne laisse pas transparaître son hésitation et sa peur.

-Saviez-vous qu'on la nommait _l'huile douce de vitriol_ ? C'est caustique non ?

Spencer Reid ne cherche pas spécialement à faire de l'humour. Il veut seulement exprimer ses pensées, qu'elles soient ou non en relation avec le présent. Parler est sa seule arme, et il la manie en expert. Pour le moment, l'homme ne semble pas vouloir entrer en communication avec Reid. Il fredonne, bat la mesure avec son pied gauche et parfois laisse échapper une toux rauque à peine retenue. Reid poursuit son monologue, conscient qu'il doit impérativement maintenir son humanité, faire savoir qu'il est un adulte et non un enfant, un être vivant et non un objet. Il sait également qu'il court le risque d'énerver son ravisseur, mais au point où il en est, il est prêt à prendre tous les risques qu'il jugera nécessaire.

-C'est Philippus Théophrastus Aureolus Bombastus Von Hohenheim qui a découvert ses propriétés analgésiques. Vous le connaissez surement sous le nom de Paracelse. Fallait-il qu'il soit particulièrement imbu de lui-même pour se nommer ainsi dans le but de ridiculiser les écrits de Celse. Quoiqu'il en soit, Paracelse…

-Connais-tu la devise de Paracelse, Spencer ?

Spencer a laissé sa parole suivre ses pensées sans chercher ni à les canaliser ni à les analyser. Il dit simplement ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, selon un processus habituel dont le cheminement ne peut être compris par le commun des mortels. Lorsque la voix de son ravisseur lui parvient, douce, calme, presque paternelle, Reid ne peut retenir un frisson de terreur. Il reste un moment interdit. Il savait que le dialogue finirait forcement par s'installer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'homme lui pose une question simple mais qui lui glace le sang. Et dire que c'est lui, la victime, qui a orienté la discussion sur ce terrain glissant et dangereux ! Etrange comme l'esprit aime se jouer de nous et tendre des pièges machiavéliques. Etrange comme il nous est aisé de tomber dedans… fragiles petits êtres humains que nous sommes !

-Connais-tu la devise de Paracelse, Spencer ?

-Oui, je la connais. A_lterius non sit qui suus esse potest._

-Ce qui se traduit par… Spencer, j'attends ta réponse. Attention ne me déçois pas !

Sur ses derniers mots, la voix de l'homme est subitement devenue arrogante, presque agressive. Un timbre angoissant qui surgit du passé, déterrant des souvenirs enfouis et oubliés, un flot d'émotions qui submerge et tétanise Reid. Une intonation perçue il y a douze ans de cela.

_« Spencer, monte dans le camion ! Qu'attends-tu ? Obéis ! Ne me déçois pas Spencer, ne me déçois pas ! »_

A l'époque déjà, le petit Spencer avait pressenti dans cette voix le danger qui guettait. Il avait su au plus profond de lui-même qu'il devait s'éloigner et surtout ne pas monter, ne pas le suivre. Il avait senti avec une certitude effrayante que son mentor serait son bourreau. Il avait fui et ne s'était plus 

jamais retourné sur cet épisode de sa vie. Il avait fui et scellé à tout jamais cette rencontre avec le mal, avec ce qu'il avait perçu et analysé à l'époque comme étant « le côté obscur de la force » !

-J'attends Spencer !

-« Ne laisser aucun homme qui peut être lui-même appartenir à un autre ».

-Oui, ou « l'homme ne peut-être lui-même que s'il s'appartient ».

Spencer ne dit rien. Il se contente de fixer l'avant de la camionnette, l'origine de la voix. Puis soudain le véhicule s'arrête, brutalement, étourdissant Spencer en le projetant contre l'une de ses parois. Un peu déboussolé, Spencer regarde autour de lui puis fixe à nouveau l'avant dont la cloison séparative se met doucement à glisser.

- Sais-tu qui tu es vraiment Spencer, crois-tu le savoir mieux que moi qui te chéris depuis si longtemps ?

Reid ne répond pas. Il voudrait pouvoir le faire mais il s'en sent incapable. Il se sent comme un petit garçon que l'on va réprimander…

Une tête apparaît. Puis la question, encore.

-Qui crois-tu être Spencer ? Et qui suis-je pour toi ?

Pas de réponse. Reid n'arrive plus à exprimer ses pensées. Elles partent en tout sens, donnant naissance à plus de questions que de réponses.

-Réponds !

La voix… puis le regard. Embrasement des sens, colère, haine, amour…. Déchainement de sentiments trop longtemps retenus ! Reid est pris d'un tremblement incoercible.

A l'avant un homme furieux et très en colère…

A l'arrière, Spencer Reid, docteur de 24 ans au QI phénoménal et à l'espérance de vie fortement limitée !

**oooOOOooo**

JJ est totalement désemparée. Elle a beau remuer ses souvenirs en tout sens, elle ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se produire. Tranquillement, sans la bousculer Morgan l'amène à raconter sa vision des faits. Derek a parfaitement conscience de la fragilité de JJ. Inutile de l'agresser ou de l'accuser de négligence, même de façon insidieuse, cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage dans son trouble et ne les aiderait en rien à avancer. JJ s'est assise sur le talus, jetant par alternance des regards vers le parking et vers l'école, s'attendant presque à voir Reid surgir de nulle part. Morgan se pose à ses côtés et la conduit doucement à se livrer. Les autres profilers tournent autour d'eux à la recherche d'indices, mais JJ ne les voit pas. Pourtant au fur et à mesure de son récit, l'atmosphère se charge, rendant plus palpable la présence de ses amis et l'absence du docteur Reid.

-Je me suis éloignée de quelques pas pour répondre au téléphone.

JJ lève les yeux vers Derek, paniquée, en attente de quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-Tu as bien fait JJ, cet appel était important.

-Oui, c'est ce que l'on a supposé. Puis Hotch m'a expliquée… Spencer me regardait. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais il se contentait de me sourire comme pour me rassurer.

-Et après ?

-Après je l'ai perdu des yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Hotch de me donner ses directives. Quand il m'a dit que nous serions des appâts, j'ai regardé Reid et c'est là que je l'ai vue.

-Quoi JJ, qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

-Sa peur. Il me regardait avec un air effrayé. J'en ai eu des frissons. Je crois que pendant un instant j'en ai oublié la mission, les enfants, tout quoi ! Le temps s'est soudainement arrêté. Je ne voyais plus que ses yeux, comme si le reste s'estompait et avançait au ralenti. Cela t'est déjà arrivé Derek ?

Morgan sent que Jennifer a besoin d'être rassurée. Il la prend dans ses bras, l'incitant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'agent Jareau résiste quelques secondes, mais la femme Jennifer se laisse finalement aller. C'est dans un semi-sanglot qu'elle termine son histoire.

-J'avais l'impression d'être reliée par un lien télépathique. Il avait très peur mais subitement il a cherché à le cacher. Un peu comme moi finalement. J'espère avoir été plus douée que lui, parce que franchement, sa terreur transpirait par chacun de ses pores. Puis il a dit quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Jennifer ?

Les mots de Morgan sont doux et calmes. Sa voix est posée et rassurante. Un spectateur anonyme ne pourrait jamais deviner l'angoisse qui le tenaille. Si les agents Jareau et Reid ne sont pas experts dans l'art de cacher leurs sentiments, l'agent spécial Morgan Derek est lui passé maître en la matière.

-Que voulait te dire Spencer, te faire comprendre ?

-Rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas sur les lèvres tu sais mais… mais je crois qu'il me disait… adieu.

Morgan essaye de rester profiler avant tout. Les sentiments, les émotions, il sera encore temps de les libérer lorsque tout cela sera fini… quelqu'en soit la fin. Derek aime à penser qu'il sait se maîtriser mais en cet instant il a bien du mal à ne pas se lever pour détruire le premier obstacle qui se présentera. Gideon qui sent l'empathie gagner méchamment ses deux agents prend le relais sur Derek.

-JJ, calme-toi et dis nous simplement ce que tu as vu, sans ressenti, comme si on parlait d'un sujet lambda.

-Mais Gideon, c'est de Spencer qu'il s'agit ! L'agaçant, l'horripilant, l'énervant docteur Spencer Reid !

Gideon attrape JJ par le bras, l'obligeant à se relever. Sans mot dire, il la traîne jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

-Tu es Reid. Que fais-tu ?

JJ semble un instant déstabilisée mais sous la direction de Gideon, son côté professionnel prend rapidement le dessus. Elle glisse son âme de côté, elle la reprendra plus tard, et devient l'agent spécial Jareau.

-Je surveille les enfants et les adultes. Il n'y a rien de suspect. J'observe aussi ma collègue qui discute au téléphone avec l'agent Hotchner. Elle est inquiète. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, elle est réellement anxieuse. Sa peur me touche mais j'arrive à la mettre de côté. Je continue ma surveillance mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un attrape mon attention. C'est mon tour d'avoir peur. Je regarde ma collègue et subitement ma peur se déculpe.

JJ s'arrête. Elle semble être en suspend, attendant que quelqu'un ait la bonté d'appuyer sur la touche _play_.

-JJ, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il a peur pour moi. Je ne l'avais pas compris sur le moment mais c'est clair maintenant. Il a peur pour moi ! Je connais ce sentiment, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ?

-Continue JJ.

-Il m'adresse un sourire de réconfort mais ses lèvres me disent adieu. Ensuite il se détourne et avant que je comprenne l'imminence du danger, il se met à courir vers le parking.

JJ se met aussitôt à imiter les faits et gestes de Reid. Elle court vers le parking mais s'arrête juste avant le talus.

-Là il a stoppé nette sa course. Il a fait quelque chose puis m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de repartir en contrebas du talus et de disparaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ici ?

Tout en exprimant une question unanime, JJ se met à inspecter les alentours. Les autres membres de la BAU en font tout autant. Soudain la voix de Derek retient l'attention générale.

-J'ai trouvé.

L'agent Morgan étale au sol le contenu d'une poubelle. Prospectus, papiers gras, restes de vieux sandwichs et autres canettes se côtoient dans un ordre bien aléatoire. Au milieu de cette publicité pour le tri sélectif se trouvent quelques objets inappropriés en ce lieu de scolarité, un flingue, une pochette contenant une carte nominative du FBI, des papiers d'identité et un téléphone portable ouvert et désossé.

Gideon s'approche de Morgan.

-Vous savez ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ?

-Que le sujet veut déshumaniser Spencer.

-Du moins l'adulte qu'il est devenu. Il manque ses menottes, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Le sujet doit apprécier l'idée de retourner la propriété de Spencer contre lui. Il va chercher à annihiler le Spencer que nous connaissons pour retrouver celui qu'il a perdu… le petit garçon de douze ans qu'il 

était ! On embarque tout cela. Rien ne sert de rester plus longtemps ici, il faut se poser et raisonner calmement comme on le ferait pour tout autre crime.

-Gideon, regarde !

Morgan tend l'arme de Reid, canon vers le haut. Celui-ci est obturé par un morceau de papier froissé, déchiré. Un papier intentionnellement glissé là à leur attention. Gideon se fend d'un large sourire. Il se tourne vers JJ.

-Reid n'a pas perdu sa confiance en nous. Il a cherché à te protéger. De quoi, de qui, je l'ignore, mais s'il s'est volontairement « donné » au sujet, il n'a surement pas l'intention de devenir son instrument sans réagir. Ayons confiance en lui. Au boulot !

**oooOOOooo**

La voiture est à l'arrêt mais le moteur ronronne toujours, comme s'il fallait être prêt à déguerpir et vite. Spencer aimerait bien disparaître, se fondre dans l'environnement et ne plus être, mais tout cela n'est qu'utopie et espoirs vains. Il n'est pas dupe et ne se fait aucune illusion quand aux dessins de son ravisseur. L'agent du FBI a déjà enduré ce genre de choses… attendre, cogiter sur l'avenir proche et se rendre compte qu'en fin de compte la réalité sait être aussi horrible que l'imaginaire. Il l'a déjà vécu et ne compte plus le subir en spectateur impuissant. Il a étudié les dossiers que JJ puis Garcia ont sortis des archives et sait parfaitement ce à quoi s'attendre. Douze jours pour faire de lui sa possession… Ha s'il croit que Spencer va se laisser faire ! Non, cette-fois-ci les choses ne couleront pas aussi simplement.

L'homme est sorti du véhicule. Quelques bruits tendent à supposer qu'il contourne la Dodge, s'apprêtant sans doute à ouvrir le coffre et en extraire Spencer. Ce dernier bande tout son corps, replie ses jambes contre son thorax, prêt à projeter ses pieds sur son ravisseur dès que celui-ci apparaîtra. Il ferme les yeux cherchant à localiser sa position mais tout ce qu'il perçoit n'a aucun sens. Un bruit de caoutchouc, de scotch… et un murmure rauque, comme si l'homme se parlait à lui-même. Puis une porte qui s'ouvre et l'homme s'installe de nouveau à l'avant. Spencer ne baisse pas sa garde. Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper la moindre possibilité d'action. Il ne sera plus jamais l'objet d'un psychopathe, même si cela doit signer son arrêt de mort. L'espace d'un instant le visage de Jennifer vient se greffer devant ses yeux.

Spencer a parfaitement conscience de ne pas être un homme d'action, même s'il a prouvé à tous et surtout à lui-même qu'il était capable de surpasser ses limites. Mais celles-ci n'ont plus cours dans ce type de situation. Tout en disant adieu à JJ devant le groupe scolaire, il s'était promis de se battre vaille que vaille ! Une promesse qu'il réitère en cet instant où tout bascule.

-Adieu JJ.

**ooo ooo oooOOOooo ooo ooo**

/watch?vSOXmbnCjSsI&featurerelated


	6. Chapter 6

**Dans les mains du Diable**

Chapitre cinq

_God knows it's terrifying,  
God sees it all unfold,  
There's a million reasons for you to be crying  
You been so bold and so cold._

Un petit rire parvient de l'avant. Spencer essaye de ne pas se laisser intimider mais il ne peut se défaire d'un sentiment de malaise. Il avait prévu de se battre mais faut-il pour cela avoir un adversaire en chair et en os. Hors pour le moment son ravisseur se fait discret. A aucun moment Reid n'a pu l'approcher.

En lisant la missive, Reid a compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. On lui a donné des ordres et il a obtempéré. Il est entré de son propre chef dans le véhicule, s'est glissé à l'arrière et a fermé ses menottes personnelles sur ses poignets. En y repensant, Spencer se donnerait des claques, mais sur le moment, c'est ce qui lui a semblé le plus sûr, le moins dangereux, du moins pour JJ.

Reid essaye de se persuader que les choses se sont déroulées ainsi. Le message était explicite, du moins pour lui, tout comme l'était la présence de son bourreau à proximité de Jennifer. En réalité ce que Reid tente d'atténuer, c'est la réminiscence d'une soumission qu'il avait refoulée mais qui est bien encrée en lui. Il avait su s'en extraire alors qu'il était enfant, mais qu'en serait-il à présent ? Spencer, l'agent du FBI, avait imaginé pouvoir attaquer son ancien maître. Une fois à l'arrière du véhicule il s'était préparé à la rencontre. Malheureusement celle-ci se fait attendre.

D'abord il se fait gazer, à l'ancienne, avec de l'éther… Spencer a beau essayer de se souvenir du moment où le chiffon a été apposé sur son visage, rien à faire, tout juste croit-il se rappeler avoir entendu un bruit derrière lui. Et maintenant alors qu'il a réussi à énerver son bourreau pour l'obliger à se dévoiler, voila que l'homme se maîtrise rapidement et fait machine arrière, s'installant calmement à l'avant du véhicule. Il donne l'impression de savoir exactement ce à quoi s'attendre, comme s'il avait un antidote anti-Spencer ! En fait c'est cette analyse que l'agent du FBI craint le plus. L'homme le connaît, lui le docteur Reid, pas seulement l'enfant Spencer, et paraît de ce fait être capable d'anticiper ses moindres actions. Comment dans ses conditions l'amener au corps à corps ?

-Tu sembles bien pensif Spencer. Tu cherches une réponse à ma question ?

-Quelle question ?

-Ne cherche pas à m'énerver. C'était bien joué mais vois-tu j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, pour nous, qu'un combat dans une Dodge, aussi spacieuse soit-elle. De plus je sais comment t'amener à répondre. Bientôt tu seras le gentil petit garçon que tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être. Spencer, réponds à ma question ! Que suis-je pour toi ?

Spencer contracte instinctivement ses mâchoires et serre ses poings derrière son dos. Que peut imaginer cet homme pour qui il avait tant d'admiration ? Que peut-il avoir inventé pour obliger 

Spencer Reid à l'obéissance ? Spencer est très loin d'être rassuré. Il perçoit une telle assurance chez cet homme qu'il en vient à craindre un pouvoir quasi paranormal. C'est d'une voix plus enroué qu'il ne le voudrait qu'il tente une fois de plus de faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds.

-Un vieux professeur de langue. Un vieil homme érudit. Voila ce que vous êtes pour moi professeur Leland. Ceci et rien de plus !

-Cesse donc ce petit jeu idiot ! Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais. Je sais ce qui te fait peur Spencer, je connais tes tourments. La peur de l'abandon, du rejet. La peur d'être comme ta mère…

Le vieux professeur laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il a marqué quelques points et compte bien permettre à Reid de le digérer, de le faire sien. Il est plus fort que lui, il est plus que temps que Spencer l'admette !

-Ma mère est ce qu'elle est, mais elle ne m'a jamais abandonné.

-Non, mais ton père oui.

Reid voudrait garder le contrôle de la situation mais il perçoit bien dans son intonation le trouble qui l'envahit.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il a abandonné, c'est le contexte, ma mère et les difficultés qui en découlaient.

-Il a été lâche.

-Oui, ça c'est vrai, il a été lâche. Je le suis aussi quand je retourne à Vegas. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Spencer reprend de l'assurance. Le docteur Reid comprend que l'homme veut visiblement l'entraîner dans un lieu où l'enfant qu'il était sera fragilisé. Mais Spencer connaît cet endroit depuis si longtemps, qu'il en a apprivoisé les moindres recoins et sait où dénicher les sorties de secours. L'échappatoire étant souvent de reporter son agressivité sur lui-même, une proie facile d'accès, une proie qui a une bonne armure pour ce qui est des reproches et des jalousies malsaines du monde extérieur.

Leland fulmine. Il donne un coup de poing dans le volant. Il se doutait évidemment qu'il serait difficile de dompter Spencer avec de simples mots, mais il espérait quand même pouvoir le déstabiliser. Paradoxalement, la rapidité avec laquelle l'agent a su reprendre le contrôle de lui-même instille en Leland un sentiment de fierté. Ce petit gars là est extraordinaire ! Il méritait vraiment d'attendre. Douze ans, cela avait été si long. Mais comme il l'avait écrit dans ses directives à l'attention de Spencer, ce dernier en valait la peine. Leland avait aimé écrire ce message. Le choix des mots avait été difficile mais le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. Détourner ces termes et cet humour qu'ils avaient tant aimés avait été un pur bonheur, un avant goût de ce qui les attendait. Pour le moment le docteur Reid ne voit certainement pas les choses avec clarté mais bientôt il lui en sera reconnaissant.

Bien, puisqu'il n'a guère d'autres choix, il va devoir passer à l'action. Sous peu Spencer sera à lui, il n'y a aucun doute possible.

**oooOOOooo**

Aaron Hotchner s'approche du tableau d'affichage et punaise une nouvelle photo jaunie montrant un petit gamin blond de douze ans, la victime X, Spencer. Son geste se veut intimiste mais tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Le silence alourdit encore plus l'ambiance lugubre qui règne en maître dans la salle. Hotch sait qu'ils sont tous acharnés dans leur recherches, mais parfois à vouloir avancer trop vite on a tendance à stagner, voire à reculer. D'autant qu'ils n'ont pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Hotch regarde le papier que les spécialiste du FBI viennent de lui faxer. Un espoir, enfin. Sans rien dire il baisse la luminosité de la pièce pour s'attirer, comme s'il ignorait que ce geste était inutile, l'attention de tous. Une image apparaît sur le mur prévu à cet office.

-Nos spécialistes ont enfin fini de reconstituer le papier trouvé par Derek. Certaines lettres étaient illisibles, trop endommagées, et ont été remplacées par les parties en bleu (1). Ce sont des propositions et non des certitudes. Tout avis est le bien venu.

(1) impossible de faire du bleu sur ce forum donc les lettres seront en italique et soulignées...merci!

**Te so****_uv_****iens-tu du fil****_s_ ****de Marcus? **

**Ense****_m_****ble, nous avons eu to****_ut_**** le temps nécessaire pour trouver comment te ****F****_a_****ire Pla****_i_****sir. C'e****st**** maintenant à t****_o_****n tour de patient****_er_**** dans l'inconfort ; mais tu ****_n_****'auras ****_p_****as l'espérance. ME voici e****_n_****fin dans la troi****_si_****ème for****m****e qui appo****_rt_****e l'Acco****_m_****p****li****ssement. Regarde, le temps se gât****_e_ _e_****t il me serait ai****_sé_**** de créer ****_d_****e****_s_**** vaca****nc****_es_**** sur ton bateau, alo****rs**** reviens vite sur ma Te****_r_****re. Oublie que tu étais P****_au_****v****_r_****e et rejoi****_ns_****-moi. Quitte tout, sau****_f_ _l_****es anneaux p****_o_****ur p****ar****er ton habit ****_d_****e Fiancé. Bie****_n_****t****ôt ****nos Noces. Il me ta****_rd_****e tant…**

Ce qui devait apporter la lumière sur le pourquoi du comment, plonge l'équipe dans l'expectative. Une évidence pourtant. L'auteur de la missive connaît très bien Spencer, assez pour partager avec lui un langage qu'eux seuls comprennent… malheureusement. Cela ne fait que conforter les soupçons sur le professeur Leland.

Dès la disparition de Spencer, l'équipe a tenté d'établir le portrait du sujet en ajoutant une donnée nouvelle mais fondamentale, son passé commun avec Reid. Evidemment Jennifer a de suite pensé au vieux professeur qui par le plus grand des hasards avait enseigné en terminal alors que justement Reid avait douze ans. De premier abord, elle avait écarté ses soupçons du vieil homme car celui-ci était avec un groupe d'étudiants au moment de la disparition. Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir croisé en s'éloignant pour téléphoner. Comment aurait-il convaincu Reid de partir avec lui, s'il n'était pas là pour exercer une quelconque pression ? Puis 

JJ s'était souvenue de la crainte de Spencer. Il avait peur pour elle, pour Jennifer. La présence de Leland à ses côtés prenait alors un tout autre sens, celui de la contrainte, celui de la menace. Hotch, Morgan et même Prentiss venue à la rescousse, avaient tenté de trouver le professeur mais, à son tour, celui-ci avait disparu. Les profilers attendaient avec impatience la reconstitution de la missive pour savoir ce qui avait précisément été demandé à Spencer. Une longue attente d'espérances, aboutissant en cet instant à la déception.

**oooOOOooo**

-Spencer ?

-…

-Je suis bien plus pour toi qu'un professeur de ton enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non professeur, vous n'étiez rien de plus et maintenant vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un tueur, un psychopathe qui mérite de finir ses jours derrières les barreaux.

-Tu comptes me profiler Spencer ?

-Je le pourrais assurément, mais je ne le veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous ne méritez pas mon attention. Je vous ai tourné le dos il y a douze ans de cela et les choses ne seront pas différentes maintenant.

Leland est saisi par l'assurance de Spencer. En cet instant il est un homme, à n'en pas douter. Un homme mais bien plus encore, un profiler, un flic du FBI ! Leland sent monter sa fierté et proportionnellement son désir de le soumettre en est décuplé.

-Spencer, je ne veux pas te nuire bien au contraire. Je t'aime et je ne souhaite rien de plus que d'être pour toi le père que tu n'as pas connu. Je veux que tu me laisses t'aimer et te conduire vers cette relation qui nous manque tant à tout les deux. Accepte Spencer, accepte de me nommer comme le ferait un enfant et jamais plus tu ne souffriras.

-Non, c'est impossible. Quoique vous fassiez, vous n'obtiendrez pas cela de moi.

-Quoique je fasse vraiment ? Sais-tu ce qui effraie le plus les gens comme toi ? Certainement pas la souffrance. Tu n'as que faire de ton apparence physique et tu te ficherais pas mal de hurler si cela te soulageait… Non, ce qui tétanise de peur les petits génies de ton espèce, c'est de devenir de simples humains. Maintenant dis-le moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dis-le !

Reid sent monter une nausée. « Petits génies de ton espèce », les mots avaient été littéralement crachés avec haine. Spencer ignore ce qui se cache sous ce langage sibyllin, mais l'animosité et l'agressivité latente y sourdent comme d'une plaie béante, déclenchant une vraie inquiétude. Ce que Leland attend de Reid lui a été clairement énoncé dans la missive, mais à aucun moment Spencer n'aurait envisagé se laisser posséder dans ce type de relation. Le nommer Père ? Non, cela était au-dessus de ses forces.

Leland ne dit rien de plus, laisse passer quelques minutes de silence puis referme la cloison de séparation et les quelques centimètres qui le liaient à Reid. Spencer entend le moteur se mettre en branle mais la voiture reste fixe. Soudain une lassitude l'envahi et il comprend. Une sourde céphalée s'installe, martelant doucement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur son cerveau déjà paniqué. Evidemment, comment a-t-il pu se croire plus fort que son vieux mentor ?

-Alors Spencer que penses-tu de mon petit stratagème ?

Reid ne dit rien. Une réelle panique l'a envahi. Le vieux professeur avait raison. Rien ne peut l'effrayer davantage que la crainte de finir ses jours dans un état végétatif et dépendant. Finalement l'apocalypse de Raphaël et de ses deux autres tiers, n'était rien comparée à ce qui l'attend ! A commencer par une nausée terrible que Spencer réprime malgré la douleur qui s'amplifie. Le monoxyde de carbone est inodore mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres gaz qui s'y mêlent et brûlent ses yeux et son palais comme de l'acide. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'irritation.

-Dis-le moi Spencer, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le docteur Reid balbutie un incompréhensible « _Non » _avant de sombrer dans une perte de conscience à la fois salvatrice et source de toutes les terreurs. Dans quel état sera-t-il lorsqu'il en émergera ? Car à ne pas douter, le bourreau ne se contentera pas d'un seul essai…

Tout en perdant conscience, Spencer sait parfaitement qu'il aura droit à d'autres séances d'inhalation de CO, et qu'à chacune d'elle, ses chances de retrouver ses capacités cognitives s'amenuiseront.

**oooOOOooo**

Pour la centième fois, Gideon examine la missive laissée par Reid à leur attention. Comme tous les autres membres de la BAU, il explore et décortique les moindres millimètres de papier, en exploitant son propre regard sur le sujet et la victime. Le texte est hermétique à toute traduction simple. La reconstitution est approximative et le sens des phrases est terriblement sibyllin.

Garcia a déjà rentré dans sa base de données les termes, indications et tout ce qui pourraient faire ressortir de vieux indices oubliés. Malheureusement, en matière de langage et de références, aucune base de données ne vaut le cerveau du docteur Spencer Reid. Dieu, comme il manque, le gamin, dans ce genre de circonstances !

-Qui est ce Marcus ?

Prentiss est la première à lancer le débat. Hotch, Morgan et Gideon y répondent aussitôt en un jeu habituel de questions/réponses. Seule JJ se tient en retrait, travaillant davantage avec la police locale pour retracer le parcours du professeur Leland depuis son installation dans l'Oregon.

-Il n'y a aucun Marcus parmi ses victimes. Peut-être un personnage commun à leur passé.

-On parle ici davantage du fils de Marcus. Garcia qu'en est-il des parents des victimes ?

L'informaticienne est en duplex depuis ses quartiers où elle officie avec ardeur, pianotant en même temps sur plusieurs claviers, faisant travailler de nombreux moteurs de recherche, certains légaux, d'autres… beaucoup moins.

-Rien du côté des victimes. RAS également sur les enfants ayant été en terminal avec Spencer. J'élargis la recherche sur tous les protagonistes apparaissant dans l'affaire mais ce sera long.

-Bon, e_nsemble_ sous-entend quand même qu'il s'agit d'un travail commun. C'est étonnant car un complice n'entre absolument pas dans le profil du professeur Leland.

-C'est peut-être un code ou une référence. Un rappel à un évènement que seul Reid peut comprendre. En tout cas _te faire plaisir_ paraît plus de l'ordre de la menace.

-D'autant qu'il insiste sur la notion de temps et d'attente. La menace semble être proportionnelle à cette longue attente, que nous pouvons deviner être de douze ans. Encore ce nombre maudit.

-Spencer n'avait rien trouvé là-dessus ?

-Non, rien de plus, mais maintenant que nous avons le nom du sujet nous pouvons chercher de façon plus précise.

-C'est déjà en route !

-Merci Garcia. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée sur ce que signifie _la troisième forme_ ?

Les visages se figent, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la solution qu'il n'a pas. Hotch reprend la parole en se levant, montrant clairement qu'il est plus que temps d'agir.

-Prentiss, travaille avec Garcia sur ce texte, essaye de trouver une relation avec le passé de Reid et celui de Leland.

-Ok Hotch!

-Morgan, tu viens avec moi, on va fouiller chez Leland. Il y a surement quelque chose qui est passé entre les mailles de la police locale.

Gideon s'est également levé. D'un pas assuré il s'installe devant les dossiers classés sans suite.

-Je reste ici. Il y a là de quoi s'imprégner de Leland. Nous avons douze jours pour retrouver Spencer. Il nous faut trouver où et comment Leland compte achever sa tâche. Ce matin Spencer a dit à un policier que nous étions exactement là où il voulait que nous soyons. Qu'il était le maître du jeu. Nous devons maintenant en comprendre les règles. Nous avons été manipulés pour conduire Spencer entre les mains de Leland. Il savait précisément comment nous allions réagir. Pas seulement Reid, mais chacun de nous. Quand un psychopathe arrive en bout de quête, soit il tue l'objet de sa fascination, soit il se tue. Après une telle attente, Leland ne peut achever sa tâche que par une fin commune, se liant avec Spencer dans la mort. Il aurait certainement pu enlever Spencer n'importe où. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi nous avoir fait pénétrer son jeu ? Il veut finir en beauté. Je suis certain qu'il nous fera parvenir des indices. Il y en a peut-être déjà.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Etes-vous de bons profilers ? A vous de décrypter le message donné par Leland au docteur Spencer Reid. Vous avez des éléments de réponses que Gideon et sa team ne connaissent pas. Epatez-moi !


	7. Chapter 7

**Sur le chemin avec Charon**

Chapitre six

_Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

_Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door_

Reid ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il oscille ainsi entre plusieurs états. De rares moments de lucidité lui rappellent sa triste situation, mais la plupart du temps il erre dans un monde imaginaire peuplé d'êtres aussi sympathiques qu'un démon de Dean Koontz ou de Stefen King… de douces peluches, en comparaison au monstre humain qui lui susurre des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Tends-moi ta main Spencer. Allez viens mon enfant.

Les mots sont réconfortants dans la tourmente physique et psychique qui l'engouffre inlassablement vers son pire cauchemar. A chaque nouvelle perte de connaissance, le docteur Reid sait qu'il s'approche du point de non retour qui signera son arrêt de mort… dans le meilleur des cas ! La peur du handicap intellectuel le submerge avec tant de violence qu'il en vient à espérer une fin plus définitive. Cette simple pensée le renvoie inexorablement à un souvenir proche et douloureux où le laisser-aller avait été sa seule bouée de secours. Le laisser-aller… et la drogue qui en s'instillant dans ses veines, y avait crée un enclos de béatitude. Spencer aimerait tant y retourner. _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute »_ avait dit Gideon. Oui, bien… s'il le dit. N'empêche…

Les pensées de Reid se formulent de façons de plus en plus légères et enfantines. Il n'arrive plus à verbaliser correctement ce qui lui vient à l'esprit. Son côté scientifique lui annonce que cela est dû au monoxyde de carbone qui perturbe méchamment ses connections synaptiques et empêche son cerveau de fonctionner correctement. Mais son côté hypochondriaque et hyper fragile d'humain en manque terrible d'assurance, se délecte en imaginant la déliquescence prochaine de son magnifique potentiel intellectuel et de sa remarquable mémoire. Spencer voudrait que cela cesse, voudrait que cela se termine vite, mais à chaque fois qu'il perd connaissance, il voit dans un dernier brouillard la main de Leland qui approche un masque à oxygène. Alors qu'il se laisse aller vers un évanouissement salvateur, il sait que le réveil est proche et sera de plus en plus douloureux ! Cette pensée l'obsède alors que les derniers mots de Leland se greffent dans son esprit _« mon enfant »_.

_La nuit l'enveloppe de son épaisse noirceur. « Epaisse noirceur », Spencer pensait que c'était une tournure linguistique, une jolie phrase pour écrivain. Mais il n'en est rien. Plus il avance et plus le noir l'enlace et ralentit sa démarche. Pourtant il lui faut avancer. Il ignore ce qui l'attend au bout de cette pénible marche mais il doit y aller, cela il en a la certitude ! Au loin une voix l'attire. Une voix masculine qu'il n'a pas entendue depuis son enfance. Spencer lève la main pour essuyer une larme qui _

_coule sur sa joue mais son mouvement est impossible. La nébuleuse noire envahit absolument tout, jusqu'à sa cavité buccale. L'asphyxie le gagne et avec elle la panique. Soudain ses bras reprennent leur autonomie et commence à brasser l'air autour de lui. La nébuleuse a entièrement disparue à l'intérieur du docteur Reid. Ses larmes deviennent aussi noires que ses idées. Puis tout disparaît._

Spencer Reid, l'agent du FBI est allongé à l'arrière de la Dodge. Malgré un masque qui lui procure un fort pourcentage d'oxygène, les odeurs de son environnement bousculent ses sens. Les émanations de la fumée évidemment, mais aussi celle de la sueur, de la peur à l'état pur, et de toutes sortes de résidus organiques en provenance de son corps meurtri. Un corps devenu un ennemi qui depuis peu, a repris son indépendance. Cet état de faiblesse extrême, associé au dégoût qu'il s'inspire en cet instant de souffrance, achève de briser sa résistance.

Lorsque la main de Leland se pose sur son masque, au travers d'un voile de larme Spencer ne distingue qu'une apparition fantomatique semblant vouloir se lover en lui. Une boule se noue dans son estomac avec tant d'acharnement qu'elle attire à elle toutes matières et toute vie. Spencer à la sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur, comme un trou noir qui ne tardera pas à restituer toute son énergie en une effroyable implosion. L'appréhension dépasse tout ce qu'elle avait été auparavant. Une agitation incroyable, compte tenue de sa faiblesse, l'envahit. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour éjecter l'ombre qui telle une sangsue s'accroche à lui et lui vole non son sang mais son oxygène. La lutte est perdue d'avance. Spencer se sent redevenir l'enfant qu'il était, absolument incapable de maîtriser un corps aux allures de « Marfan », un pantin désarticulé guidé par les actes raisonnés d'un esprit devenu adulte avant l'heure. En cet instant Reid veut fuir cette responsabilité qui l'assaille depuis si longtemps.

Alors que l'oxygène s'éloigne de ses voies respiratoires et que l'ombre noire s'approche davantage de lui, Spencer ne peut s'empêcher de lever la tête vers la silhouette. Dans ses fantasmes et ses rêves qui s'entremêlent, il aimerait que cet homme soit celui qu'il attend depuis son enfance. Celui qui se cache de l'autre côté de la nébuleuse. Un être qui fait vibrer son âme avec autant d'amour que de haine. Deux sentiments tout aussi niés et refoulés l'un que l'autre. Deux sentiments qui finalement ne sont pas si éloignés qu'il y paraît ; surtout alors que la vie vous échappe. La tête du docteur Reid repose inerte sur le sol encrassé du véhicule. Tout son corps semble attendre passivement. Seuls ses yeux tournés vers la silhouette implorent un geste d'amour.

-Tue-moi !

L'homme ne répond pas. Il passe ses doigts dans la chevelure de Spencer puis s'éloigne doucement, devenant une trouble silhouette. Leland retourne dans son compartiment sécurisé, laissant Spencer seul face à son calvaire. Reid croit voir les effluves de la mort danser autour de la forme qui s'estompe sous leurs drapés. La fumée semble prendre vie dans le délire de Reid. La forme disparaît pour être remplacée par son absence et le terrible sentiment d'abandon qui s'y associe. Pris de désespoir, Spencer se met à hurler. Mais ce qui devait être un cri n'est qu'un simple murmure entre deux spasmes.

-Non, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas encore… Papa !

Aussitôt la fraîcheur et les lumières tamisées de la nuit envahissent l'habitacle du véhicule. Leland a coupé le moteur et ouvert la lunette arrière du 4X4. L'air, avec son contingent d'oxygène, reprend ses droits dans les poumons et la circulation sanguine de l'agent. Spencer n'a que peu conscience de la situation. Tout juste perçoit-il le latex du masque que son vieux mentor lui accroche sur le visage.

-Voilà, avec ça, tu iras rapidement beaucoup mieux.

Leland prend Spencer dans ses bras, défait la paire de menottes qui entravait sa liberté puis colle son visage contre celui de l'agent.

-Je t'aime spencer. Douze ans… l'attente a été longue mais elle m'a permis de comprendre combien mon amour pour toi était pur.

Spencer éclate alors en sanglot, comme un petit enfant, laissant sa tête tomber sur les genoux de son persécuteur. Le sommeil l'accueille et pour la première fois depuis que cette longue journée a débuté, Spencer sait que son repos ne sera pas interrompu par la douleur… du moins pas trop vite. Le sommeil le gagne et il s'y plonge avec plaisir. Leland regarde son petit protégé s'endormir d'épuisement. Délicatement il pose un baiser sur son front, repousse une mèche rebelle puis approche ses lèvres et glisse une parole comme une prière.

-Dors mon petit. Je te sens vidé, mais tu ne l'es pas encore assez. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne seras plus qu'un réceptacle pour mon amour. Dors mon petit !

**oooOOOooo**

La nuit est tombée sur la grande rue de Baker City. Les quatre horloges de la tour qui domine le Geiser Grand Hotel indiquent déjà 2H12. La ville est endormie, seules quelques fenêtres de l'hôtel illuminent la grande avenue. De l'autre côté des vitres et drapeaux aux couleurs de l'Amérique, se trouvent les chambres occupées par les agents du FBI, où chacun à sa façon revit la journée passée, imaginant ce qu'elle aurait pu être et ce que sera la journée du lendemain…

Gideon leur a pourtant demandé de dormir, de trouver un peu de repos de corps et d'esprit avant d'attaquer avec énergie le 2 juin… et peut-être les dix jours à venir ! Qu'importe les ordres, il leur est impossible de dormir alors que leur ami est la victime d'un tueur en série.

Dans une chambre un peu en retrait, Emily Prentiss fait les cent pas. Dernière arrivée, elle se sent parfois un peu à l'écart. Elle était d'ailleurs assignée à la paperasse lorsque Reid et JJ se sont retrouvés « au front ». Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu voir venir le danger ? Aurait-elle agit différemment de JJ ? Ces questions ne cessent de tourner dans sa tête, les réponses aussi. Le comble étant qu'à chaque réponse s'associe une conséquence fort désagréable. Qu'aurait-elle fait de plus ? Rien assurément. Cette situation dramatique s'était déjà produite précédemment… et Emily s'était sentie rejetée. D'abord par JJ qui la trouvait trop « insensible », trop « endurcie », puis par Reid bien plus tard. Quitte à ce que l'histoire se répète, Prentiss aimerait qu'elle soit identique…surtout dans sa fin ! Emily aime croire que la vie peut parfois être aussi simple. On ferme les yeux, on imagine le monde 

et celui-ci se façonne selon notre bon vouloir. Une manière pour elle de s'évader et de se dire que demain peut être mieux. Mais en éteignant la lumière et en fermant les yeux, Emily imagine Reid enfant. Un gamin bien loin des maisons de diplomate qui furent son lot quotidien… rien d'étonnant à ce que Spencer donne envie d'être aimer. Tout en lui, de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il fut, tend à éveiller la tendresse, même chez les plus endurcies…

Même chez les pires psychopathes !

De son côté Morgan n'est pas plus serein. Tout comme Emily, il s'en veut, se reprochant de n'avoir pas plus tôt fait le rapprochement. Lui qui habituellement taquine Reid dès les premières minutes d'enquête sur sa ressemblance avec le sujet : son côté maniaque, son asociabilité plus ou moins latente, son intelligence au service du crime… Si seulement il avait joué cette carte de l'humour, ils auraient tous tilté dès la première boutade ! A quelques heures près, ils auraient pu comprendre, anticiper et éviter d'apporter Reid sur un plateau d'argent à son bourreau !

Leland… Morgan sent monter en lui une haine qu'il croyait d'un autre temps. Derek se souvient de celui qui avait été pour lui un mentor, de l'homme à qui il vouait une confiance sans limite avant d'être trahi. Mais Derek n'avait pas été brisé. Il avait su résister. Pourvu qu'il en soit de même pour Spencer !

-Tiens le coup mon grand ! Je te retrouverai.

L'agent spécial Morgan verbalise sa promesse avec une hargne qui traverse la cloison trop fine du vieil hôtel. Quelques centimètres au-delà du lit sur lequel il tourne et se retourne, se trouve la chambre de Gideon. Celui-ci n'entend rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement fortement atténué par des boules en cire naturelle. Survivre dans une équipe d'agents enquêtant sur les pires crapules des Etats-Unis d'Amérique nécessite quelques impératifs de vie auxquels il ne faut jamais déroger : respirer, manger, dormir. Cela peut paraître une évidence mais il n'en est rien.

Dormir… Aaron tire doucement le rideau qui le sépare du monde extérieur. Son regard se porte sur le ciel à peine éclairé par une petite lune anémique. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience, de tendresse et l'aide d'une bonne dose d'anxiolytique pour calmer Jennifer et l'amener au sommeil. Aaron regarde une photo froissée par une vie trop vagabonde. Sa femme et son fils y sourient de bon cœur. Comment prendre soin de son équipe et être présent pour eux, alors qu'il n'arrive pas à l'être pour sa famille ? Hotch laisse l'image lui échapper des mains… quelle est sa vraie famille ? La question est là finalement. Celle qu'il chérit tendrement mais qu'il éloigne chaque jour davantage de son quotidien trop noir, trop… personnel ? Ou celle qui partage avec lui ses joies mais aussi ses peines, ouvertement, simplement…sincèrement ?

**oooOOOooo**

**2 juin**

**Quelque part….**

Etrange sensation. Celle d'un corps en apesanteur, léger mais coincé, cloîtré dans un environnement restreint. Un petit goût de Paradis dans un avant poste de l'Enfer ?

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ou de s'ouvrir tout simplement au présent, le docteur Spencer Reid commence par s'auto-analyser. Tel un logiciel de Pénélope Garcia, l'agent commence une minutieuse et méthodique étude de son intégrité.

Première certitude, son corps est totalement immergé dans un liquide, probablement de l'eau. De cette constatation découle une interrogation stressante... peut-il sortir de cette eau et respirer ? … et une conclusion, comme une urgence… quelque soit la réponse à ces doutes, il est grand temps de quitter son apnée interrogative !

Comme un diablotin sortant de sa boîte, la tête de Spencer émerge hors de l'eau. Une inspiration profonde soulage ses poumons meurtris par la fumée inhalée précédemment. Sans oser davantage ouvrir ses yeux sur ce qu'il devine être sa nouvelle prison, Spencer tente de profiter des rares sensations de bien-être qu'il perçoit… l'air frais, propulsé par un climatiseur dont le ronron discret rythme un silence étrangement rassurant et le parfum doux, légèrement piquant d'un agrume tout juste épluché. Une odeur qui navigue quelque part entre l'orange, le pamplemousse et la tomate verte.

Lentement, sans bousculer ses sens qu'il sait être fragiles, Spencer entrouvre les yeux. La luminosité ambiante est importante, presque violente dans sa blancheur aseptisée. Reid est assis dans une baignoire tout juste assez grande pour qu'il s'y allonge, les jambes repliées sur lui, tel un embryon dans sa gangue de liquide amniotique. Une nouvelle naissance ? La symbolique est flagrante, autant que sa nudité exacerbée par une peau hérissée de chair de poule. Reid n'ose pas porter trop loin son regard. Moins il en voit, plus il espère rester dans l'ignorance de ce qui l'attend. Cette attitude visant à nier la réalité est loin d'être la plus professionnelle, mais qu'importe. Si le docteur Reid, spécialiste en pas mal de choses et plus spécifiquement en comportement humain, a conscience de la stupidité de son attitude, Spencer l'enfant, lui, veut croire en la pensée magique, celle qui dit que ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas ! Ha si seulement !

**oooOOOooo**

Après tant d'années à imaginer cet instant, il avait craint d'être déçu. Pourtant tout avait été parfait, dans les moindres détails, jusque dans sa rencontre fortuite devant l'école. Leland se remémore leur première année ensemble. C'était il y a douze ans exactement.

Douze… la date anniversaire était capitale pour le vieux professeur mais ce n'était qu'en découvrant Spencer qu'il avait réalisé l'importance de ce nombre. Spencer avait douze ans, l'intelligence et le raisonnement d'un adulte, mais une maturité affective proche du néant. Lorsque Leland avait lu le dossier de l'enfant Reid qui allait intégrer sa classe de terminale, auprès d'adolescents turbulents, 

insolents et n'ayant aucun état d'âme, il avait cru au sempiternel petit génie de la classe. Ha quelle erreur !

Quand Spencer était entré, traînant la patte, non par crainte, mais parce qu'il avait le nez coincé entre deux pages d'un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux, Leland avait su que cet enfant était différent. Et quand enfin Spencer avait daigné lever la tête et regarder son professeur, celui-ci avait manqué un battement de cœur. C'était lui l'enfant tant désiré, celui qu'il n'avait pas eu… ou si peu de temps.

Rapidement une complicité née d'une affinité commune pour la lecture, en particulier moyenâgeuse, les avait amenés à se retrouver régulièrement à la bibliothèque de l'école. Madame Reid était totalement absente et Spencer évitait toute discussion sur sa famille. Il aimait profondément sa mère, cela était évident, mais il avait scindé sa vie en deux. D'un côté sa famille qui se limitait à une mère malade et à un père disparu dans la nature. D'un autre côté une vie sociale et scolaire truffée de non-dits et de faux semblants. Depuis longtemps Spencer était devenu le chef de famille par défaut, gérant l'administratif comme un adulte. Un pied dans un monde réel, mais cruel et sans pitié, l'autre dans un univers d'amour, où l'imaginaire et la fantaisie régnaient en maîtres. A sa façon, le jeune Spencer Reid vivait dans une dualité proche d'une schizophrénie induite par sa délicate situation. Sauf que… Du haut de ses douze petites années, Spencer se demandait déjà quelle était la part de l'induit et celle de la génétique. Une épée de Damoclès qu'il fallait gérer comme tout le reste ! Vivre avec, vivre sans, tel était le quotidien de Spencer Reid. Un quotidien dans lequel le professeur Leland avait osé insinuer.

Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles car Spencer ne se laissait pas approcher, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il rendait des devoirs toujours impeccables, bien au-delà des espérances de son professeur. C'était un bon élève, excellent même, mais il gardait toujours une distance, comme un cocon de sécurité, entre lui et le monde extérieur. Pourtant un jour, le professeur avait enfin eu l'occasion de garder Spencer rien que pour lui.

Au sortir d'un examen important, l'un de ses étudiants avait discrètement arrachée la copie des mains de Spencer pour la froisser, la déchirer puis la jeter dans la poubelle. C'était une blague malheureusement fort fréquente, les élèves pariant sur la capacité du jeune Reid à rebondir et à rendre en un temps record un devoir lui octroyant malgré tout un maximum de points. Ce petit jeu d'imbéciles était connu des professeurs mais à dire vraie, ceux-ci étaient sans aucun doute tout aussi crétins que leurs élèves ! Leland n'avait pas plus que les autres réagit, mais ses motivations différaient légèrement. Comme ses élèves, il aimait voir comment Reid se sortait de toutes ces situations laborieuses, mais plus que tout il aimait le voir ainsi mis au banc de la société, de sa classe et de tous les adultes pouvant faire office d'autorité. Il voulait s'assurer la pleine et entière gestion de ce rôle lorsque le moment serait venu. En l'occurrence ce soir-là fut le meilleur moment…et jusqu'à présent le meilleur souvenir du vieux professeur.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours avait retenti peu après le rapt du fameux devoir et toute la classe, excepté Spencer, avait rendu sa copie avant de s'éclipser en riant. L'enfant n'avait pas osé se lever, cherchant comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Mais Leland avait simplement posé un chronomètre sur la page blanche de Reid.

-Je te donne exactement quinze minutes.

Spencer l'avait alors gratifié d'un magnifique sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce gamin heureux. Un quart d'heure, ce n'était pas du luxe, ni de la charité pour un devoir qui devait prendre au moins deux heures ! Spencer n'aurait jamais accepté d'être favorisé mais ces quinze malheureuses minutes lui offrait à la fois un salut et un défi à relever pour narguer la dizaine de paires d'yeux qui était agglutinée à la fenêtre de la classe. Ces minutes furent comme les préliminaires d'une union. Leland passait et repassait derrière spencer, s'approchant mine de rien, et posant parfois une main sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon, totalement absorbé par sa tâche, ne s'en offusquait pas, laissant le professeur grappiller lentement quelques millimètres d'intimité. A la fin du temps imparti, Spencer avait tendu son devoir, très fier de lui. Leland l'avait pris avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Reid pour le corriger aussitôt. Cela avait pris du temps…beaucoup de temps durant lequel Leland avait entamé une conversation anodine, de celle qui liait insidieusement les individus. Lorsque Spencer Reid avait quitté l'école, il faisait nuit noire. Spencer ce soir-là s'était couché avec le sentiment agréable d'avoir trouvé un allié. Leland ne s'était pas endormi. L'excitation était à son comble et il n'avait aucune envie de la sentir retomber.

En regardant Spencer émerger hors de la baignoire, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, Leland sent son excitation renaître avec autant d'intensité. Il prend le devoir tendrement conservé durant ces longues années et y glisse le nez pour inspirer profondément. Spencer…

-Spencer, lève-toi et habille-toi. Nous avons tant à faire et si peu de temps… Allez dépêche-toi !


	8. Chapter 8

**Slow train**

Chapitre sept

_Sometimes I feel so low-down and disgusted  
Can't help but wonder what's happenin' to my companions,  
Are they lost or are they found, have they counted the cost it'll take to bring down  
All their earthly principles they're gonna have to abandon?  
There's a slow, slow train comin' up around the bend._

Douze jours... voilà le décompte des jours restant à vivre à Spencer. Douze moins un pour être exact ! Une journée chargée d'anxiété pour son équipe, une journée chargée de douleur physique et psychique pour l'intéressé. Même Leland avait souffert durant cette interminable escapade. Une douleur qu'il avait appréciée au-delà de toutes les autres. Aucune de ses précédentes victimes n'avait su lui procurer une telle satisfaction. Peut-être parce que l'attente avait rendu les choses plus délectables ? Chaque respiration de Spencer, chaque râle avait été autant de moment de jouissance. Leland ferme les yeux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs, si frais, si intenses… Surtout ne pas se perdre, s'éparpiller. Garder chaque sensation dans son intégralité et la faire sienne.

Le trajet en voiture avait été exactement celui rêvé par le vieux professeur. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de deviner comment amener Spencer au bord d'une peur irraisonnée, de celle qui vous pousse à toutes les extrémités. Il connaissait sa proie mieux qu'elle-même.

Alors qu'il regarde Spencer se vêtir, Leland imagine ce qui se trame dans son esprit. Il connaît si bien son petit protégé qu'il pourrait pénétrer son cerveau et visualiser les connections neuronales filant aussi vite que la pensée de Reid, plus vite qu'il n'est humainement possible. Leland écarquille les yeux et imagine une représentation d'un cerveau Reidien… une imagine virtuelle qui lui semble si compacte, si concrète qu'elle en devient réelle. Instinctivement il tend la main pour la toucher et caresser la conscience de sa victime au plus près.

Ses doigts dansent dans le vide, mais Leland les voient accrocher de fins serpentins aux couleurs ocres ou écarlates, qui s'entrelacent suivant une logique complexe et immuable. Il sait ce que Spencer va tenter de faire. Les autres ont essayé aussi, enfin certains, les plus courageux, les plus téméraires, les plus savoureux aussi…

-Spencer, lève-toi et habille-toi. Nous avons tant à faire et si peu de temps… Allez dépêche-toi !

Sans trop se rendre compte de ses gestes, Spencer commence à enfiler le pantalon de coton blanc laissé à son attention au bord de la baignoire. Il se souvient des photos exposées sur le tableau 

d'Aaron. Des enfants arrachés à la vie par son bourreau, des proies exhibées avec arrogance. Chacune avait des particularités traduisant l'évolution des pratiques de Leland… des petits détails que Reid préfère reléguer dans une zone lointaine de son cerveau. Il sait que son équipe doit être plongée au cœur de ces photographies et y piocher les plus infimes renseignements, mais en ce qui le concerne et dans l'immédiat, Spencer préfère faire table rase. Il sera toujours temps d'y accéder lorsque le moment sera venu… le plus tard possible. Sur ce dernier point Spencer ne se fait aucune illusion, mais chaque chose en son temps. La peur de ce qui est à venir, ne peut que nuire à sa concentration et ses espoirs de fuite, aussi infimes ou futiles soient-ils !

Un fin cordon permet de nouer la toile autour de sa taille. La chose pourrait être aisée mais sa peau encore humide gène considérablement la tâche et la séance habillage semble durer une éternité. Leland en profite pour se délecter de la vision d'un Spencer devenu adulte mais ayant conservé une physionomie encore infantile. Une fois vêtu, Spencer laisse son regard couler autour de lui. Il s'imprègne de couleurs et d'émotions, captant chaque parcelle des images que lui renvoient ses yeux. Des murs blancs et carrelés, une pièce totalement aseptisée et minimaliste. Une baignoire, un lit métallique et ce qui pourrait être une table d'étude scolaire. Trois murs hauts sans aucune ouverture, un plafond à peine distinguable tant la luminosité le lie aux autres parois, et face à lui… Leland.

La première analyse que spencer Reid fait de la situation est plutôt glauque et morbide. La pièce ressemble à une petite morgue, juste assez grande pour loger un résident, juste assez grande pour lui. D'instinct, Reid tourne le dos à sa prison et se tourne face à Leland. Un moyen de fuir l'emprisonnement ou un moyen d'affronter son bourreau ?

La lumière qui éclaire sa « cage » est extrêmement forte, comme propulsée vers lui par un projecteur de théâtre ou de cinéma placé juste face à ce qui semble être la sortie. La sinistre silhouette de Leland se distingue sommairement dans l'intense luminosité. Tout en fronçant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait accélérer son accommodation visuelle, Spencer porte sa main à son front, telle une visière.

-Professeur ?

La forme se détache légèrement de la clarté, oscillant lentement de droite à gauche. Une attitude traduisant l'anxiété … ? … ou l'impatience ?!

-Dépêche-toi Spencer.

La voix est très proche, trop proche. Effrayante de douceur. Même si Spencer ne distingue pas nettement le visage de Leland, il en devine les traits. Celui-ci s'est tranquillement assis, attendant sans empressement le moment le plus favorable pour agir. A moins que cette mise en scène ne fasse déjà partie de son plan ? Le docteur Reid sait qu'il lui faut être extrêmement prudent, mais Spencer, l'enfant, ne veut pas laisser s'échapper la moindre opportunité. Sans vouloir analyser davantage, la réflexion risquerait de nuire à sa rapidité, Spencer fonce droit devant, espérant rencontrer physiquement son ancien professeur. Une fois de plus, il espère que l'effet de surprise compensera son inaptitude physique. N'en déplaise à Hotch, Reid n'imagine pas un instant être à la hauteur de ses collègues de ce côté-là. Qu'importe, il compense par son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Oui, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, cela lui est peu utile.

Spencer fonce tête devant tel un bélier, mais ce qu'il rencontre n'est ni de chair ni d'os, quoique le choc pourrait le laisser supposer. Leland sourit. Il savait que spencer agirait ainsi. La luminosité couplée à la blancheur excessive des parois est traître pour les sens. Evidemment, Leland s'en réjouit. Aux perturbations sensorielles qu'il obtient aisément, et dont il aime jouer, s'ajoute une illusion d'optique qui se déguste sans modération.

-Non, Spencer, pas de sortie, pas d'issue à ta prison de faïence, juste une lucarne pour mon plaisir personnelle.

La phrase se perd dans un fou-rire qui n'atteint pas sa victime. Reid est étalé de tout son long sur le sol également carrelé. Du sang coule généreusement sur son front, donnant artificiellement un peu de couleur à sa geôle. Face à lui, à hauteur de son visage, du moins s'il était resté debout, une petite tâche de sang dévoile une cloison totalement invisible. Un mur de plexiglas ou de verre sécurit, qu'importe, qui ouvre sa prison vers une liberté exposée mais inaccessible. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulent en dessinant des barreaux imaginaires. Le rire de Leland perdure, atteignant finalement son objectif, pénétrant l'esprit embrumé de Reid. Allongé sur le dos, il a bien du mal à émerger. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, sa tête résonne furieusement et son amour propre vient de disparaître. Paix à son âme !

Deux évidences.

La réflexion devra être dans l'anticipation… qu'aurais-je fait que je ne doit pas faire ? Comment surprendre Leland ?

Encore onze jours… la réflexion ne sera pas béatitude et contemplation. Si madame Reid trouve ses rares crises de dépersonnalisation extrêmement stressante, Spencer y trouverait bien une source de repos et de réconfort. Il y a urgence à maîtriser le no man's land qui donne à l'esprit un corps !

Se fondre au plus profond de soi-même pour mieux se maîtriser… Pour mieux se détruire.

**6H10**

Prentiss déboule comme une furie dans la chambre d'Aaron Hotchner. L'ancien procureur n'y voit aucun « outrage à magistrat », même s'il préfèrerait de loin rencontrer sa subordonnée dans d'autres circonstances, plus protocolaires. Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, l'agent en fait la remarque à Prentiss. Le ton est on ne peut plus sérieux. Aucune trace de sarcasme ou d'humour.

-Pour une habituée des relations diplomatiques, votre entrée tranche singulièrement avec les règlements en vigueur au sein du FBI.

-…

Interrompue dans son élan, Prentiss reste figée, sans voix. Emily ne travaille pas dans cette équipe depuis bien longtemps, mais cela suffit pour connaitre le caractère entier de son chef. Ce n'est vraiment pas un marrant et pour lui le règlement EST le règlement. Il ne lui importe pas de le 

commenter ou de le modifier. Pour autant, il n'hésite pas à contourner les règles du FBI et ses recommandations lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Certes, mais toujours dans le respect de la loi. Rien ne sert d'attraper un dangereux psychopathe si la manière n'y est pas. Tout cela n'est pas une question de forme, pour ce qu'elle est, mais pour ce qu'elle vaut devant un tribunal. Et Hotch est vraiment le meilleur dans ce domaine. Prentiss reprend son assurance et c'est avec un sourire illuminant un visage cerné et fatigué qu'elle s'approche de son patron. D'une main experte elle attrape le morceau de tissus qui se balance au grès des mouvements de mains agacés de Hotch. L'agent abandonne sa cravate récalcitrante à sa subordonnée.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-J'ai négligée mon travail dans ce dossier. J'avoue m'être sentie isolé, presque punie lorsque vous m'avez demandée de revoir les dossiers de JJ, mais j'avais tort. Je suis passée à côté de détails qui auraient peut-être pu éviter… tout ça.

-Emily. Lorsque l'on connait ce que l'on recherche, il est toujours aisé de le trouver. Je voulais qu'un œil neuf se plonge dans la paperasse car rien dans nos missions ne doit être négligé. C'est une leçon à retenir. Reste qu'il est de mon devoir, en tant que dirigeant de vous faire comprendre l'intérêt de vos tâches, qu'elles soient dans l'action ou dans l'étude de cas. Emily, personne ici ne mésestime le travail de Reid et pourtant il est plus souvent dans un bureau à farfouiller pour lire entre les lignes. Il nous fait gagner un temps souvent précieux. Il est capital pour chacun de vous, de nous, de partager ces différents temps d'une enquête et d'être polyvalent. Reid ne peut plus nous aider maintenant. A nous de palier à son absence sans que cela ne nuise de trop à l'enquête. D'autant qu'il est inutile de rappeler l'enjeu de celle-ci !

-Dès les premières lignes il est évident que la personne qui a demandé l'ouverture de ces dossiers visait à y inclure Spencer. Le premier courrier reçu par JJ était même presque nominatif, de plus…

- Emily! Prenez un café et rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au bureau du sheriff. Vous ferez un rapport à toute l'équipe en même temps. On gagnera du temps.

-Bien mais…

-Prentiss ! Si vous n'avez pas besoin d'un bon café, moi si ! Disparaissez !

**6H40**

**Bureau du sheriff, conté de Baker**

Aaron Hotchner pénètre dans le bureau d'un pas rapide. Sa moue crispée traduit son agacement. L'enquête, ou le café quasi-translucide de l'hôtel ? Sans chercher la solution dont l'intérêt semble limité, JJ tend un verre au contenu sombre à son chef, et prévenant les questions à venir, ouvre le bal des discussions.

-Oui c'est moi qui l'aie fait. Non, agitée, comme tout le monde je pense. Maintenant j'aimerais que l'on ne perde pas trop de temps…

-Agent Jareau !

-Excusez-moi Hotch, mais Emily et moi avons travaillé sur les dossiers ce matin. Et avant que Gideon nous fasse la morale sur la nécessité de dormir et de se reposer, sachez que nous avons trouvé certaines choses importantes. Emily ?

-La lettre demandant l'ouverture d'une enquête était adressée à la BAU. Elle est similaire à toutes les demandes que JJ traite chaque jour, sauf qu'au fil des phrases le ton change. JJ avait mis cela sur le compte de l'émotion, toujours importante dans les dossiers d'homicides d'enfants, ne négligeant pas le fait possible que l'auteur soit lui-même le criminel. Ce qui maintenant s'avère exacte et permet une lecture tout autre du texte. La tonalité très lisse et neutre du texte devient presque intime, comme adressé à un seul individu. L'auteur utilise même un langage familier lorsqu'il parle de la probable prochaine victime, demandant expressément d'envoyer notre équipe au plus vite afin de la sauver. La notion d'urgence y est mise en avant avec des termes bien particuliers.

Prentiss laisse volontairement passer quelques instants avant d'enchainer sur ses énumérations, sans doute rébarbatives mais non dénuées d'intérêt au vu des informations connus.

-Lorsque l'on sait que Leland voulait faire venir Spencer dans un laps de temps défini, l'urgence prend davantage de sens. Tout comme l'emploi de mots curieux que nous avions mis dans un premier temps sur le compte d'expressions locales, mais qui en fait sont très similaires à ceux employés par Leland dans sa lettre à Reid. En particulier il parle d'accomplissement et d'inconfort. J'espère que Garcia aura quelque chose là dessus.

JJ prend la suite, sans laisser le temps aux autres pour les commentaires.

-j'ignore ce qu'il en est dans les autres dossiers mais dans les trois que Leland nous à mis en exergue, nous avons retrouvé sa signature. Lanck en Idaho était comme les autres vêtus d'un simple pantalon de coton blanc. Il avait dans sa poche un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné une sorte de poème ainsi qu'un **-1 **et en dessous un** PL**. Le tout avait été écrit à la plume. Une écriture très liée avec beaucoup de fioritures, presque comme une enluminure ! Dans les deux autres cas, on retrouve un message et la signature, seul le « moins un » change.

Derek Morgan interrompt enfin les explications des deux jeunes femmes.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu connaissances plus tôt de ces messages ?

-Parce qu'aucun de ces dossiers n'a été mis en relation, et que ces détails…

-Détail ?! Non mais on parle de quoi là ? De qui ? Je vous rappelle que c'est Reid qui a été enlevé, pas un sujet lambda !

-Inutile de s'énerver Derek. Ce qui est fait est fait, et nous perdons du temps à tergiverser sur les lacunes du système ou les erreurs passées. Rien dans ces dossiers n'a été traité correctement car ils n'ont pas été vus comme des sous-unités d'un tout mais comme des cas isolés dont tout le monde s'est désintéressé. De notre côté, nous avons travaillé dans l'urgence car un enfant avait disparu… je rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il est toujours et jusqu'à preuve du contraire une victime de Leland… et qu'un sujet lambda, comme tu dis Derek, mérite tout autant notre attention que Reid. Nous devons impérativement laisser notre affect de côté. Nous nous sommes contentés de survoler ces dossiers, nous assurant juste de leurs liens. Il nous faut tout reprendre au départ, nous attarder sur le premier 

cas, sur l'année de latence et sur le passé commun de Leland et Reid. C'est ainsi que nous avancerons !

**9H30**

**Flash info**

_« Excitation générale dans le conté de Baker. Tôt ce matin le sheriff Boumer a retrouvé le jeune garçon qui avait disparu depuis près de 48 heures. En direct de Baker City notre envoyée spéciale Janice Spiderstone. _

_-Ouiiiiii, je suis en ce moment en compagnie du sheriff. Dites-moi sheriff, depuis 24 heures des agents du FBI ont envahi vos bureaux. Est-ce grâce à eux que le dénouement est heureux et rapide ? _

_-Non Janice. Le FBI semble penser qu'il s'agit en fait du énième crime d'un tueur en série, mais j'avoue être septique car de fait la victime a été retrouvée saine et sauve et je ne vois pas en quoi sa disparition le relie aux autres crimes… supposés._

–_De quoi s 'agit-il sheriff ? _

–_D'enfants ayant disparu, comme notre victime, un premier juin. Mais avouez qu'une disparition par an, on est loin des clichés du psychopathe guettant ses victimes à chaque coin de rue. _

_-Doutez-vous de leur efficacité ou des motifs de leur venue ?_

_-Un peu des deux Janice. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils ont rapidement oublié l' « enfant de Baker » pour se concentrer sur l'un d'entre eux qui a disparu également. Et ils n'ont retrouvé ni l'un, ni l'autre._

_-De quelle victime parlez-vous sheriff ? Nous ne sommes pas au courant ? Lorsqu'il s'agit des leurs, le FBI est avare d'information._

_-Hier l'un des agents du FBI, un docteur d'après leurs dires, mais franchement j'en doute vu son jeune âge, a disparu. Il surveillait la sortie des classes. Imaginez donc un adulte se faisant enlever au milieu d'enfants sans qu'aucun témoin n'en parle. Personnellement si on me demande mon avis, je trouve cela absurde… mais personne, surtout au FBI, ne me demande mon avis._

_-Il paraît également qu'un des professeurs ne s'est pas présenté ce matin. Y-a-t-il un lien de cause à effet ?_

_-Le professeur Leland est très respecté dans la communauté, même s'il ne réside à Baker City que depuis quelques années. Sa disparition laisse beaucoup de questions mais pour le moment je suis surtout heureux d'avoir retrouvé notre petit disparu._

_-Racontez-nous dans quelles circonstances vous a été rendu ce jeune homme._

_-Et bien Janice, hier soir, alors que le FBI était au Geiser Grand Hotel, j'ai reçu un appel signalant qu'un enfant errait seul aux abords de_ _la 84, vers Hood River. L'enfant était sain et sauf. Un peu désorienté, mais en bonne santé._

_-Dites-nous-en davantage. Dans quelles circonstances a-t-il disparu ?_

_-malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Vous comprendrez qu'en tant que sheriff de Baker City je me dois d'abord d'informer le FBI. Il ne sera pas dit que la police locale ne sait pas travailler conjointement avec la police fédérale. Pourtant… »_

En éteignant l'écran de télévision Derek manque de s'étrangler. Seul le stoïcisme d'Aaron Hotchner le retient dans son envie d'exploser le vieux tube cathodique.

-Travailler conjointement !! Il connaît ce mot depuis combien de minutes ? Il l'a trouvé où son dictionnaire ? Avec son étoile, dans un œuf Kinder ?!

Hotchner se place volontairement devant l'écran noir qui accapare encore toutes les attentions. Sa voix est calme et posée. Pas de tremblement, rien ne laissant transparaître son intense colère.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette entrevue. Cette chaîne n'est qu'un ramassis de…

Le ton grimpe un peu, mais Hotchner réussit à se reprendre.

-… d'inepties qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. JJ, je veux que tu ailles avec Prentiss recueillir le témoignage du gamin. Voyez ce qui pourrait être mis en corrélation avec les précédents dossiers. Vous les connaissez mieux que personne. Bien, Derek, tu continues tes investigations sur Leland en collaboration avec Garcia. Gideon…

L'agent paraissait isolé dans cette tourmente. Ajoutez ça et là quelques toiles d'araignée, et on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été oublié là depuis des lustres !

-Gideon, tu vas m'accompagner auprès du sheriff. Et si tu me vois desserrer ma cravate, je t'autorise à user de la force.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes quittent le bureau que leur avait octroyé le sheriff. Morgan sourit.

-C'est certain, Gideon va enfin laisser aller son flegme anglais.

-Oui mais la vraie question est sur qui va-t-il user de sa force ? Sur Hotch comme il en a l'ordre ou sur Monsieur SuperSheriff ?

-Bonne question JJ. Dire que j'avais mis tant de soin à lui faire un nœud Windsor ! Quel gâchis


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre huit

**Profilage(s)**

Larousse 1991: n. m. techn. Opération par laquelle on donne un profil déterminé à une pièce, une carrosserie, etc…

L'enfanteuse 2008: Cela s'applique aussi aux êtres humains qu'ils soient ou non… Humains. Leland ne l'est pas, ou peut-être trop…

Rock-a-bye baby  
On the tree top,  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock,  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall and  
Down will come baby,  
Cradle and all.

Les paroles d'une vieille berceuse caressent doucement l'esprit de Spencer. Cela lui évoque sa plus tendre enfance, quand sa mère n'était pas encore celle qui croupit dans un institut de Vegas, ou plutôt quand il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Très vite pourtant le petit Spencer avait eu une vision assez aiguisée de la réalité. Sa mère n'était pas toujours ancrée dans le même monde que lui. Qu'importe, elle l'aimait, lui, l'enfant différent. Alors pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas, elle, la mère différente ? Les yeux fermés, Spencer veut se perdre dans ses souvenirs. La voix qu'il imagine celle de sa mère, douce comme le métal qu'il sent soudain contre sa peau… Métal ?! Spencer s'ouvre au présent mais prend bien garde à maintenir ses yeux clos et sa respiration régulière. Il est allongé sur le vieux lit métallique qu'il avait découvert en sortant de la baignoire. De petits grincements accompagnent chaque mouvement de Leland, rythmant comiquement la berceuse qu'il fredonne. Lui aussi est assis sur le lit. Il se tient à son extrémité, la tête de Spencer délicatement posée sur ses genoux. Une position presque maternelle, une position écœurante. Malgré toute la concentration et la prudence de Spencer, un frisson de dégoût le trahit. Les paroles de Leland ne sont plus mélodieuses mais restent étrangement dans le registre maternel. Elles s'accompagnent d'une étrange sensation froide et piquante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, ce n'est qu'un peu d'alcool. C'est bientôt fini.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Leland tamponne de plus belle le front de Spencer. La brûlure du désinfectant improvisé est légère et réconfortante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve en de telles circonstances, Spencer est rassuré par les sensations même désagréables qui signent l'intégrité de son corps. Il sait ce qui l'attend, du moins en partie, aussi à chaque fois qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience, il souhaite ardemment y rester. Ses souvenirs aussi sont un bon refuge. Du moins les plus anciens… et quelques uns plus récents. Sa rencontre avec Gideon, la première fois qu'il a vu Garcia et s'est mépris sur son nom, sa première bière avec Derek… Etrange comme en ce moment, c'est davantage vers ses amis que se tournent ses pensées. Ils sont son unique espoir de survie. Spencer est intimement persuadé que Leland ne lui laissera aucune opportunité de fuite. D'une certaine façon, il tente de faire sienne cette idée, celle selon laquelle il va mourir, ici avec lui, avec son bourreau. Une mort lente et douloureuse qui était peut-être sa destinée finalement. Au fond de lui, le docteur Reid ne compte pas baisser les bras, mais si à chaque ouverture de porte il est dans l'espérance, la chute ne peut être que plus douloureuse. Tout en se préparant mentalement, Spencer réalise que si Leland est dans sa cellule, pour en sortir il sera bien obligé d'ouvrir la porte, où qu'elle soit. En conséquence, si Spencer continue de feindre l'inconscience, peut-être pourra-t-il découvrir l'issue de sa geôle. Ignorant la grande activité neuronale de sa victime, Leland de son côté poursuit les soins qu'il prodigue avec une extrême attention. D'une main experte il pose trois sterilstrips sur le front de Spencer, puis suit du doigt le contour de son visage.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, mais tout ce sang séché… Bosco, que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait ainsi ?

Un indice est lâché et le cerveau du profiler se met en branle. Spencer réfléchit à toute vitesse, comme à son accoutumée. Bosco ? Un terme de Marins. Est-ce que Leland était ouvrier sur un navire de l'armée ? Est-il un adepte des principes d'éducation de l'italien du XIX siècle, Don Bosco « sans affection pas de confiance, sans confiance pas d'éducation » ? Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a fait sienne la devise et maitrisé l'art d'exploiter la confiance que les enfants mettaient en lui.

-Regarde-moi ces mèches, ça ne va pas du tout mon chéri, il faut arranger ça.

Spencer sent de nouveau le métal froid glisser sur sa joue. Il canalise difficilement un frisson de peur d'abord, puis de dégoût quand il comprend de quoi il s'agit. Leland coupe méticuleusement ses cheveux qui tombent en grappes rouges de sang coagulé, sur le sol maintenant taché de sa prison. Des larmes montent aux yeux de l'agent chevronné du FBI. Leland a bien réussit son coup ! Comme un enfant, Spencer se sent dépossédé de son apparence physique. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder tomber ce qui subsistait de son intégrité. De simples cheveux, et pourtant… De lointains souvenirs se greffent en filigrane sur le présent. Encore des échos du passé.

_-Non maman, je ne veux pas les couper !_

_-Mais Spencer, tu ressembles à une fille comme cela._

_-M'en fiche moi. De toute façon, ça ne les empêchera pas de m'embêter. _

_-Tu te caches derrières tes cheveux mon ange. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon d'affronter la réalité._

_-Parce que tu l'affrontes toi, la réalité ?!_

Finalement le passé n'est pas si réconfortant. Ses cheveux avaient fréquemment été un sujet de disputes avec sa mère. Cela avait été aussi leur première discussion sur la maladie dont elle souffrait. Pour Spencer, ses cheveux, c'était autre chose que de la Kératine et de la Mélanine, c'était le symbole de sa liberté de corps et d'esprit. Son rempart contre les autres.

-Spencer te voilà enfin réveillé. Lève-toi, tu as du travail.

Pour ce qui est de l'espionnage discret, c'est raté. Spencer se redresse doucement, abandonnant ses délires utopiques d'évasions. Sa vue se trouble lorsqu'il se retrouve enfin à la verticale. Un petit reste de syndrome vagal ou la vue terrible du sang et de ses cheveux ? Une nausée monte brutalement mais elle cesse rapidement lorsque Leland rallonge Spencer dans ses bras.

-Doucement mon petit. Il ne faut rien brusquer. Tu t'es fait une belle bosse tu sais.

Tout doucement, sans rien bousculer, Leland accompagne Spencer dans ses mouvements. Pour se mettre debout d'abord puis pour faire quelques pas. Spencer se laisse guider docilement. Non par résignation, mais parce qu'un marteau géant a décidé d'œuvrer dans son cerveau. Chaque mouvement amplifie la sensation douloureuse d'oppression. Sa tête est prise dans un étau terrible. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et la nausée se joue de lui en un formidable yoyo… sortira, sortira pas… Les yeux fermés, la douleur semble moins lancinante et plus facilement supportable. Lorsque Leland laisse Spencer libre de ses mouvements, celui-ci se laisse littéralement tomber sur la chaise qui se présente à lui. Spencer semble bien ridicule dans la petite chaise d'écolier, mais cela lui importe peu, ce qu'il veut c'est ne plus bouger, ne plus donner à son corps l'occasion de se moquer de son esprit. Devant lui la petite table d'écolier en vieux bois usé par le temps et les crayons d'enfant est une providentielle béquille. Spencer quitte toute dignité pour s'y effondrer. Le professeur Leland rit de bon cœur, comme si Spencer Reid lui faisait une bonne blague. Mais rapidement son rire devient moins léger, plus rauque et plus effrayant. Il prend la main gauche de Spencer qu'il pose bien à plat sur la petite table, juste à côté d'une encoche qui a priori n'a rien à faire sur un bureau d'école. Spencer se laisse manipuler comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les cordes. Leland en profite pour faire passer par l'encoche une extrémité des menottes métalliques de l'agent Reid. Il lui faut deux secondes pour entraver le poignet de Spencer de sorte qu'il ne puisse absolument plus bouger sa main gauche. Deux secondes, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour que Spencer comprenne ce qu'il se passe et les conséquences que cela aura sur son avenir proche… très proche !

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es déjà fatigué Spencer ? Allez, réveille-toi !

Spencer, plus Bosco, mais Spencer… L'agent Reid sait que Leland n'est plus dans son trip affectueux et maternel. Il est de nouveau le professeur Leland face à sa proie. La peur qui s'instille en lui doit être le meilleur remède aux sensations de vertiges et autres syndromes post-commotionnels car Spencer arrive à se redresser. Il porte son regard encore embrumé sur la situation. Une pièce neutre, sa geôle, un professeur, son bourreau et lui, l'enfant, l'écolier attablé au bureau de travail… la victime en attente de châtiment.

*******

**Quantico, 2 juin **

**3H06 PM**

Pénélope Garcia ajuste la petite fleur qui pend mollement dans ses cheveux. Face à elle, une multitude d'écrans s'anime au rythme d'images souvent violentes et de données qui semblent tout-droit tombées de Matrix. Garcia n'y attache guère d'importance, son regard reste figé sur le seul écran qui a toute son attention, celui sur lequel apparait l'agent Derek Morgan.

-Garcia, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le professeur Leland.

-D'accord mon chou, mais pas avant que tu m'aies dit le fin mot de l'histoire sur Hotch et Gideon.

-Ok, bon… Hotch a dit au sheriff Boumer sa façon de penser, mais comme ça dégénérait un peu Gideon est intervenu. A la demande de Hotch, je précise.

-Et… ?

-Et Hotch est sorti du bureau de mauvaise grâce. Quand à Gideon, quand il est sorti à son tour, il arborait le magnifique cocard que l'on a pu admirer. Mais je ne sais rien de plus, si ce n'est que j'adore Gideon et que je l'envie.

-Moi aussi je l'adore et je t'adore mon beau brun ténébreux. Bon, sur Leland j'ai quelques trucs mais rien qui me semble transcendant. Son père est issu de l'aide à l'enfance. Pas de famille paternelle donc, ni même maternelle. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et la famille de celle-ci a coupé les ponts, de sorte que l'enfant Leland fut élevé exclusivement par son père. Pas de tante, de grand-mère, aucune image féminine pour prendre soin de lui.

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

-Oui, mais en même temps, de ce que j'ai pu glaner à droite et à gauche, le père a été un excellent père. Il a quitté un poste d'avenir au sein des marines pour s'occuper de son fils. Tous les comptes-rendus de l'époque, que ce soit scolaires ou de l'aide à l'enfance, soulignaient la grande dévotion du père. Un père aimant, quoiqu'un peu autoritaire du fait de son passé militaire.

-Ok, son père s'est sacrifié pour lui et était parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ?

-Leland a d'abord été officier dans l'armée de terre avant d'être professeur de littérature.

-Etrange parcours. Tu en sais davantage ?

-Pas trop. Je sais qu'il était au Golfe en en 1990 et qu'il a démissionné à son retour.

-Oui cela se comprend.

-Il s'était marié juste avant de partir mais a divorcé en 1995. Pour le reste, rien, macache. Un parcours banal de petit professeur de province. Je n'ai rien d'autre, désolée Chéri.

-Tu as les coordonnées de son père et de son ex-femme ?

-Oui, son père a été incinéré en 1990… tiens, en fait il est mort juste avant que Leland ne revienne du Golfe. Il a demandé la crémation à son retour. Quand à l'ex-madame Leland, elle a vécu au Nevada mais elle est décédée il y a deux mois. Mort naturelle.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Son nouveau mari a demandé une autopsie qui n'a rien donné de concluant.

-Bon travail Garcia. Peux-tu me procurer un double des résultats d'autopsie ? Essaye aussi d'en savoir plus sur les circonstances de la mort de monsieur Leland.

*******

Hotch fait les cents pas dans le hall du petit aéroport. Le jet est prêt, on n'attend plus que JJ et Prentiss qui tardent à revenir. Gideon tourne le dos à son ami. Depuis bientôt une heure, il est figé, debout devant la vitre du petit hangar. L'agitation d'Aaron finit par avoir raison de son mutisme.

-Arrête de t'agiter ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ne va Jason. Reid a disparu depuis bientôt 24H et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie. Prentiss et JJ sont en retard et Derek papote avec Garcia. Quand à toi… regarde-toi Jason. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Comment va ton œil ?

Gideon se rapproche de Hotch et se plante face à lui, à moins d'un mètre.

-Tu es en colère et tu es inquiet, mais te battre contre ce sheriff de bas étage n'aurait rien changé.

-Peut-être mais ceci est tout aussi valable pour toi. La différence c'est que moi, j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, et c'est toi qui l'as fait.

-Tu m'avais donné l'ordre de te retenir…

-…pas de me remplacer. Tu as parfaitement raison Jason, mais je te regarde et ma colère s'en décuple. J'aurais dû rester dans le bureau.

-Et cela aurait fini en bain de sang. Si cela peut te consoler, le sheriff nous a fait des excuses… enfin il a baragouiné quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Il ne valait pas le risque de t'attirer des ennuis… tu es sur la sellette, tu le sais bien. Fais attention à toi Aaron. Quant à moi et mon œil, on s'en remettra.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si pensif ?

-Spiderstone.

-La journaliste ?

-Oui, elle farfouille partout. Je crains qu'elle ne nous pose des problèmes.

-J'en parlerai à JJ dès son arrivée. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour museler les journalistes.

-On verra.

Gideon se penche légèrement de côté, portant son regard loin derrière Hotchner.

-Les voilà. Il était temps !

Les deux femmes du FBI descendent simultanément d'un véhicule noir. La fatigue se lit sur leurs visages. La culpabilité et l'impuissance aussi. Un poids bien lourd pour les frêles épaules de l'agent Jareau. Un poids habituel pour Emily Prentiss qui sait bien mieux dissimuler sa détresse et son désarroi.

Hotch ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, il attrape sa mallette et s'avance vers la l'entrée de la piste.

-En route. On parlera dans l'avion !

*******

-Tu te souviens des quinze minutes que je t'avais données pour refaire ton devoir ?

Spencer est silencieux. Leland tourne autour de lui, accentuant la nausée qui s'est bien ancrée en lui. A chaque passage devant lui, Spencer pense à agripper Leland. L'attraper, lui tordre le cou et l'obliger à retirer les menottes qui insidieusement entament la peau de son poignet. La douleur est légère, peu perceptible, sans doute du fait d'un état de conscience pas totalement opérationnel. Certains mots parviennent à Spencer, d'autres l'effleurent et poursuivent leur chemin sans s'inscrire en lui. Cet état de semi-conscience agace prodigieusement Leland qui règle rapidement la situation. Rapidement et douloureusement.

Lorsque les lanières pénètrent sa chair, dessinant de fins sillons rouges sur son dos, deux réflexions se greffent dans l'esprit de l'agent Reid. Nous y voilà… La sentence était attendue, sans enthousiasme, mais tellement prévisible au vu des cadavres laissées par Leland. La seconde réflexion est plus terre à terre, mais reflète parfaitement l'esprit de profiler de l'agent Spencer Reid. 80 à 90 pourcent des enfants du monde subissent la violence éducative. Déjà enfant, Spencer avait perçu cette déviance en Leland. Son professeur était intéressant, captivant mais ses propos étaient parfois agressifs. Il maniait l'art du poing sur la table comme aucun autre professeur. Pourtant avec Spencer il avait toujours été doux… l'affection pour la confiance. Il s'était bien fait avoir, du moins au début. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Les souvenirs émergent avec la brûlure qui prend naissance et s'amplifie brutalement. Des larmes montent aux yeux de l'agent. La douleur évidemment, mais davantage encore la détresse, la tristesse qu'évoque ses rappels au passé. La trahison de Leland. Spencer l'avait rejetée loin, si loin que lui, le brillant esprit à la mémoire éléphantesque l'avait oubliée. Leland se préoccupe peu des remords de sa proie. Sans prêter attention à la haine qui brûle dans les yeux de Spencer, le vieux professeur gratifie son élève d'une nouvelle fournée. Six lanières sèches et rigides pour une leçon de choses.

-Au travail Spencer. Prend la plume et écris, diserte sur l'existence, ton existence. Je veux que ton âme prenne vie par tes mots. Livre-toi … délivre-toi ! Je veux te retrouver vierge de toutes émotions passées, je veux te retrouver comme je t'ai laissé.

Leland se met face à la petite table. D'une main il attrape le menton de sa jeune victime et amène son visage face au sien. S'il voulait ainsi effrayer Spencer, s'il voulait ainsi faire entendre sa diatribe avec insistance… quoique Leland ait voulu obtenir, c'est la peur qu'il a récolté. Le regard de Spencer est de braise et de fureur. Les mots de Leland se meurent dans sa gorge avant même de se former. Puis brutalement c'est l'air lui-même qui s'y coince. Spencer s'est redressé et d'une poussée en avant a saisi son bourreau par le col. De sa seule main libre, décuplée par la haine qu'il éprouve à l'égard du professeur et pour lui-même, Spencer maintient son ancien mentor en équilibre précaire. Cette fureur soudaine prend Leland au dépourvu… quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il faut à Spencer Reid pour comprendre jusqu' à quelle extrémité il peut aller. Jusqu'à la mort sans doute. Cela aurait pu marcher. Cela aurait dû marcher. Mais voila, avec Leland rien n'est laissé au hasard. La table est solidement fixée au sol et malgré toute la force que déploie Spencer, sa main gauche plaquée à la table lui bloque tout mouvement plus en avant. D'un léger déplacement en arrière Leland brise la résistance de Spencer. La douleur de son poignet gauche est trop intense. Impossible de bouger, impossible de rester debout sans rompre sa chair meurtrie et les os qu'elle protège. Spencer serre les dents, un poignet brisé n'est rien face à la mort et à ce qui l'attend. Il serre les dents… mais plie sous le poids d'une douleur qu'il n'arrive pas à s'infliger à lui-même. Il n'y a guère qu'au cinéma que la victime se tranche le bras pour se libérer et fuir l'air de rien. Des sanglots incontrôlables noient Spencer alors qu'il lâche Leland et s'effondre sur le bureau.

Leland s'éloigne d'un pas rapide. Une fraction de seconde la peur l'a tétanisé et Spencer a su exploiter cette malheureuse seconde. Sa crainte se mêle de fierté. Spencer est indubitablement l'enfant parfait. Jamais Leland n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'inflige une telle douleur. Il avait échoué mais la tentative en elle-même était désespérée, magnifiquement tentée et si sublimement jubilatoire. Leurs émotions s'étaient liées avec tant d'intensité. Ce regard, cette haine, cette preuve d'une blessure… ha il avait dû l'aimer le petit Spencer pour tant le haïr maintenant ! Leland est comblé. Il regarde le visage de Spencer, affalé sur la table. Son poignet rougi exhibe une plaie béante. Les pleurs de Spencer sont devenus silencieux. Leland sent son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il s'approche à nouveau de lui doucement, par sa gauche. Il le contourne et se place lentement juste derrière lui. Son dos garde les stigmates de ce qui fut l'élément déclencheur. D'une caresse, Leland suit le tracé de la brimade. Des sillons parallèles, si beaux, si finement dessinés sur la peau diaphane et glabre. Une peau d'enfant. Leland dépose un baiser sur le haut d'un sillon, déclenchant un frisson incoercible et une nausée tout aussi incontrôlable. Des larmes plein le visage, Spencer subit l'assaut de haut-le-cœur brutaux et improductifs. Seules quelques gouttes de bile se frayent un chemin à la commissure de ses lèvres. Epuisé, Spencer se laisse une fois de plus aller vers un néant salvateur. Mais avant de sombrer, comme une ultime torture, il perçoit les mots tendres de son bourreau.

-Rock-a-bye Spencer. On the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks… Dors mon petit spencer, papa va prendre soin de toi.

Leland attrape les feuilles restées vierges de mots, mais souillées de larmes, de sueur et de sang. Il les contemple comme si elles pouvaient lui parler.

-Tu t'es livré bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Merci mon ange. Merci de t'offrir ainsi à moi.

*******

L'avion affrété pour l'équipe survole le Kansas et ses étendues d'herbe parsemées de bovins. Depuis un bon moment JJ et Prentiss relatent leur entretien avec la petite victime de Leland. Il n'en sort pas grand-chose. Un gamin perdu, appâté par de l'argent et l'espoir d'aller au bout de la 84, là où la mer est bleue comme dans les livres, ceux que lui prêtait gentiment le professeur Leland. Bref un gamin à qui on avait donné une opportunité qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Leland lui avait demandé quelque chose en échange de sa disparition. Un message qu'il devait délivrer à l'agent Hotchner et uniquement à celui-ci. Emily n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher le dit-message mais Jennifer, avec douceur avait su le convaincre. JJ lui avait promis que seul l'agent Hotchner l'ouvrirait l'enveloppe et l'enfant la lui avait donnée, tout simplement, avant de repartir jouer les stars auprès des autres enfants du foyer. Quand au contenu de l'enveloppe… C'était une photo qu'Hotch avait simplement rangé dans une pile de documents, sans plus de commentaire qu'une grimace. Depuis il suivait les explications de JJ d'une attention lointaine, sans intervenir. Entre la mine de déterré de Gideon et l'air renfrogné de Hotch, l'ambiance dans l'avion n'avait jamais été aussi oppressante. Voyant que les recherches du côté du kidnapping de Baker City ne feraient guère avancer l'enquête, l'agent Morgan décide de réorienter l'étonnant et silencieux débriefing.

-Garcia a trouvé pas mal de chose sur Leland. Je la passe en vidéoconférence ?

Hotchner ne bronche pas mais Gideon fait un signe de tête donnant son aval.

-Vas-y Bébé, t'es branchée.

-Je suis toujours branchée mon chou. Bon, comme je l'ai déjà raconté à Derek, Leland a été élevé par un père omniprésent qui a sacrifié une brillante carrière militaire. Leland vouait pour son père une adoration sans bornes. Il semble qu'il n'ait jamais rien désiré d'autre que d'être père à son tour. Choyer et aimer un enfant avec autant d'abnégation et de dévotion que son père. Autant de rigueur aussi, parce que la discipline était stricte et assez rigide.

Hotchner se réveille enfin, retrouvant soudain un intérêt pour l'enquête. Mais c'est Prentiss qui interrompt la première Garcia.

-Voila pourquoi il enlève des enfants. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour les chouchouter.

-Détrompe-toi Emily. Les premières victimes avaient été coiffées, manucurées et gavées de bonbons. Tout porte à croire qu'il a pris soin d'eux avant de les tuer. Il n'y a aucune trace de violence ou de torture. Il les a aimés, à sa façon, puis les a tués parce qu'ils ne convenaient plus, ne répondaient plus à ses attentes.

Gideon prolonge la réflexion de l'agent Hotchner. Depuis longtemps ce jeu de ping-pong verbal est bien rodé.

-Mais après avoir laissé Spencer lui glisser entre les doigts, il est devenu plus exigent. Ces enfants devaient être parfaits, comme l'était Spencer. Apparemment c'est à ce moment qu'il commence les sévices.

-Il sélectionne plus attentivement ses futures proies. Dans un premier temps il les couve d'affection puis, je suppose que lorsque ceux-ci commencent à résister, il tente de les éduquer et de les formater. Douze jours c'est long. Suffisamment pour manipuler et modeler un enfant. Suffisamment aussi pour qu'il se rebelle et devienne indésirable.

Prentiss entre dans la danse.

-Cela correspond parfaitement aux cas qui ont suivi celui de Spencer.

Prentiss reprend un dossier devant elle et poursuit, d'abord calmement en énumérant des faits puis elle s'interrompt quelques secondes avant de refermer le dossier, de regarder les autres de face et d'annoncer ce que chacun sait mais veut ignorer.

-Traces de brûlures, de strangulations et de lacérations, fait en alternance avec une ceinture et un martinet ou un fouet. Evidemment cela colle parfaitement au tableau d'une maltraitance éducative… Mais dans les trois derniers cas, les enfants ont été détruit psychiquement, certainement, mais également physiquement. Quelque chose a fait évoluer les pratiques de Leland vers une torture plus affirmée.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Un silence de courte durée.

-Garcia, tu as un autre élément à nous soumettre ?

-Pas vraiment, mais avec Derek on suit une piste. Je vais récupérer le dossier d'autopsie de son ex-femme, il sera sur votre bureau quand vous arriverez. En revanche, sur son père, c'est blackout total. L'armée refuse de me fournir les éléments concernant sa mort. Pourtant, y'a surement quelque chose à glaner de ce côté-là. Derek…

-Garcia ! Derek va nous faire un topo sur votre conversation, quand à toi… depuis quand tu as besoin d'autorisations pour fourrer ton nez dans des dossiers top-secret ?

-Compris patron, à vos ordres patron !

*******

_Un enfant est allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé en chien de fusil. Sur son visage, des larmes coulent lentement. Sa maman referme le livre qu'elle lui lisait et l'embrasse tendrement._

_-Dis maman, pourquoi il existe des gents méchants ?_

_-Le bien, le mal. Rien n'existe sans son contraire pour le mettre en évidence. Ils t'ont fait du mal mon chéri, mais tu es plus fort qu'eux. Tu es le bien mon amour, et le bien triomphe toujours._

_-Oui maman, mais ça fait mal d'être gentil._

_Diana repousse une longue mèche qui cache de grands yeux noyés et pose un doux baiser sur chacun d'eux._

Leland repousse la lourde porte vitrée. Un léger claquement signe le bon fonctionnement du mécanisme de fermeture. Une porte discrète et inviolable qui laisse transparaitre tout ce qui se trame dans la prison. Spencer est fiévreux. Une fine pellicule de sueur perle sur sa peau, lui donnant une étrange couleur de marbre. Il dort d'un sommeil agité. Sa main bandée est attachée à la tête du lit. L'autre est collée contre sa joue, cachant ses yeux au reste du monde. Ses genoux sont remontés sur son ventre, dans une position fœtale. Il délire mais son extrême asthénie entrave tout mouvement abusif. Seules ses lèvres trahissent les divagations de son esprit.

-Maman, ça fait mal d'être gentil.

Leland sourit. Il est enfin heureux.

*******

Juste pour le fun^^ : .com/watch?v=1auIgG19vsA


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre neuf

**Seeing The Real You At Last**

Well, I sailed through the storm  
Strapped to the mast,  
But the time has come  
And I'm seeing the real you at last.

**Quantico**

**3 juin 6H02 AM**

Jason Gideon pensait arriver dans des bureaux vides et silencieux. Le silence est bien présent, presque respectueux, mais la lumière qui se diffuse sous la porte close du bureau d'Aaron Hotchner laisse peu de doute. L'agent a passé la nuit dans son bureau, loin de ses tracas familiaux mais au plus près de ses angoisses quant au devenir du docteur Reid. Docteur… Gideon l'a toujours présenté ainsi, pour le vieillir, pour l'affirmer, pour l'imposer aussi. Pourtant cette notion semble galvaudée en cet instant où Spencer n'est rien d'autre qu'un gamin aux prises avec un démon de son passé. Quelque soit le titre que Gideon pourrait lui affubler, réel ou inventé, il ne changerait rien à cet état de fait. Gideon s'approche doucement et jette discrètement un œil dans le bureau de son collègue et ami. Hotchner est assis à son bureau. Il ne bouge pas. Sans doute a-t-il passé la nuit ainsi, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder une vieille photo. La photo, celle que lui destinait Leland. Gideon ignore ce qu'elle représente. Lorsque JJ la lui a remise, Hotch s'est refermé d'un coup, sans mot dire, puis l'a rangée comme on clôt un dossier, sans laisser la moindre possibilité de questionnement. Maintenant il est grand temps de lever le mystère. Gideon pénètre dans le bureau sans frapper, sans s'annoncer mais sans pour autant se faire discret. Il pousse la lourde porte, s'installe face à Aaron et attend, simplement… Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, une éternité, l'agent Hotchner daigne enfin lever le regard. Gideon ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Aaron aussi abattu. D'une voix douce il tente d'amener son ami à se dévoiler. Chose rare pour Aaron, rare mais d'autant plus précieuse.

-Bon, et si tu m'expliquais ?

Aaron Hotchner se contente de poser la photo face à Gideon. Elle le représente en tenue réglementaire du FBI, installé dans une de ces traditionnelles chaises d'amphithéâtre. Il semble attentif. Aux coins de ses lèvres, un petit rictus traduit une satisfaction certaine. Gideon ignore en quoi cette image peut provoquer une telle culpabilité chez Aaron.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Cette photo a été prise lors d'une soutenance de thèse. Je te laisse deviner qui était l'étudiant.

-Spencer.

-Oui, je l'avais repéré depuis un moment et je suivais attentivement ses études et ses recherches. Au quotidien il est difficile d'accès et fuit des yeux le regard des autres, mais quand il est lancé sur un sujet qu'il maîtrise, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a, il est intarissable, passionnant et presque à l'aise, même devant des centaines d'étudiants plus âgés que lui. Ce jour-là, j'étais fasciné, presque envoûté… Tu as lu ce que Leland a écrit derrière la photo ?

Gideon n'a pas remarqué l'écriture. Celle-ci est si légère qu'elle n'a pas marqué le papier brillant. Il retourne la photographie et lit l'inscription à voix haute.

-Nous étions deux chasseurs pour la même proie. Je vous ai laissé l'approcher, la humer et l'apprivoiser. Mais quand vient le moment ultime du coup de grâce, je reprends mes droits. Spencer m'appartient. Je vous enverrai les restes…

Silence. Même Gideon se sent profondément troublé par ces mots, ce qu'ils suggèrent, ainsi que la violence et l'agressivité qu'ils renferment. Il hésite un instant puis repousse la photo comme un vulgaire papier sans importance, ou plus vraisemblablement comme s'il risquait à son contact une quelconque contamination. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent Hotchner et ce qu'il y lit l'effraie. Culpabilité, rejet…

-Aaron tu ne vas pas le suivre sur ce terrain-là ?!

-Tu sais ce qu'il veut dire aussi bien que moi. Et il a raison.

-Non, il a tort et il joue avec nos nerfs. Il veut te blesser. Aaron ce n'est pas le moment.

-J'ai guetté Spencer pendant deux ans, attendant le meilleur moment pour me l'accaparer. C'était un môme, Gideon ! Un gamin de 21 ans et je l'ai utilisé. Ou plutôt j'ai utilisé ses capacités et connaissances, sans me soucier du mal que je lui faisais. Il a failli se laisser sombrer dans la drogue et malgré cela, je n'ai rien fait pour le soutenir.

-Tu avais confiance et tu as été patient. J'en ai fait de même et nous avions raison. Spencer n'est plus l'enfant qu'il était. Il doit apprendre à gérer son stress. Il s'en est sorti seul et cela l'a grandi, lui a donné confiance en lui.

-Non, je l'ai exploité. En avais-je la légitimité ? Et de quel droit ? En cela, rien ne me différencie de Leland. Je le voulais et une fois qu'il a été en ma possession je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui… tout comme de ma famille !

-Aaron ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser entraîner dans ce jeu malsain ! Reid est fragile mais très intelligent. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Il aime son métier et aime travailler avec toi. Tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à une figure paternelle pour lui. Et un père se doit de laisser son enfant découvrir par lui-même quelles sont ses limites. Spencer est plein de ressources et grâce à toi, il en a conscience. C'est pour cela que Leland veut te détruire. Comprends cela Aaron. Leland veut posséder Spencer pour lui seul et tu es un obstacle. Peut-être devrais-tu envisager cela sous cet angle.

Aaron semble sortir d'une étrange transe. Soudain il n'est plus l'homme accablé mais l'agent chevronné du FBI.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que cette photo n'a rien d'anodin. Cela traduit un processus de préméditation au-delà de tout ce que l'on avait imaginé. Je pense que Leland suivait Reid de très prés, et nous par la même occasion. Son objectif en t'envoyant cette photo est de te détruire et de détruire par là-même la seule image, ou autorité paternelle, qui pourrait encore se glisser entre Spencer et lui.

-Oui, mais Spencer est entre ses mains et je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'interférer. En quoi suis-je un danger pour lui ?

-En rien, en tout cas pas plus que nous tous. Mais dans l'esprit dérangé de Leland tu es un rival, un obstacle. Méfie-toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Gideon se lève et quitte Hotch, le laissant pensif, perturbé mais également rassuré. Se savoir une potentielle proie d'un psychopathe comme Leland n'a rien de rassurant en soit, mais penser que Spencer, le gamin qui n'en est plus un, voit peut-être en lui une source de réconfort…cela oui, ça réchauffe les cœurs et donne envie de se battre.

-Spencer…

Gideon sourit en entendant Aaron prononcer le prénom de son émule. Il sourit encore en entrant dans son propre bureau. Mais ce qu'il y voit le saisit !

*******

Il pose la main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-Oulala, ne me refais jamais ce coup-là mon chou, j'ai perdu quelques battements cardiaques !

Morgan sourit et se met à genoux aux pieds de Pénélope Garcia.

-Que fais-tu mon preux chevalier ? Une déclaration ?

-Non ma douce, je cherche tes battements, c'est si triste de t'imaginer avec un petit cœur dépouillé !

Derek se relève, prend la main de Garcia et y dépose un baiser. Celui-ci ne fait qu'effleurer la peau de la hackeuse la plus surveillée du FBI, mais l'atteint droit au cœur. Elle fait son traditionnel sourire, plein de couleur, celui qui habituellement illumine tout interlocuteur. Elle sait qu'aujourd'hui elle n'obtiendra rien de plus qu'un petit sourire, pincé, forcé, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Lorsque l'équipe était rentrée la veille, vers 23heures, heure locale, ils étaient épuisés et profondément accablés. Ils avaient déjà vécu cela tous ensemble, tous soudés devant un écran qui leur montrait un Spencer torturé, tué puis réanimé… mais cette-fois-ci, c'était différent. Leland leur avait laissé trop peu d'indices et beaucoup trop de temps pour cogiter sur leur impuissance. Garcia ne compte pas assister inutile à la lente agonie de l'agent Reid. Elle fouillera, jour et nuit s'il le faut, elle décortiquera la vie de Leland et trouvera ce qui permettra à l'équipe de le sauver ! Pour une fois, le preux chevalier ce sera elle !

-Derek mon sucre d'orge, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'agent s'assied aux côtés de Garcia et tente de suivre son cheminement d'esprit. Ecran de droite, celui de gauche, données jetées ça et là dans un ordre compréhensible uniquement par les petits génies du binaire. Même Spencer s'y perdrait !

-J'ai analysé le rapport d'autopsie de feu madame Leland.

-Et ?

-Sais-tu que son utérus avait été gravide.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Qu'elle avait été enceinte. Je ne retrouve aucune trace de grossesse, mais voilà, soit on n'a pas autopsié la bonne personne, soit madame Leland a eu un enfant.

Derek se jette sur Pénélope, l'embrasse…

-Merci, ô déesse de l'informatique.

… et quitte la pièce au pas de course.

*******

Du jaune, du rouge et un soupçon de bleu. Gideon s'approche du bouquet qui trône sur son bureau. Une petite carte dépasse d'un grand ruban au nœud rouge brillant. L'espace d'un instant il imagine y découvrir l'écriture fluide de Leland, mais rapidement il réalise que jamais le professeur ne lui ferait parvenir un tel feu d'artifice de couleur ! Qui donc pouvait être capable de cette décharge multi chrome ? Malgré des années de profilage, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Est-ce cela le plus effrayant ?

Jason s'approche du bouquet, prend la carte, l'ouvre puis s'effondre sur son fauteuil. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter !

Garcia, qui d'autre ? Le mot est gentil, surréaliste, typique de l'informaticienne.

« Votre œil poché vous va à ravir. »

-Une admiratrice ?

Gideon se retourne, mi gêné, mi amusé. Si Derek savait !

-Une erreur. Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui. D'après l'autopsie de l'ex-femme de Leland, il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un enfant.

Gideon est extrêmement surpris. Tout en parlant à Morgan, il l'entraîne avec lui dans le couloir, direction, bureau d'Aaron Hotchner.

-Cela paraît peu probable. Il faut savoir ce qu'est devenu cet enfant. Hotch ! Madame Leland a eu un enfant !

-Un enfant ? Cela n'apparait nulle part ! Derek, où vit le nouveau mari ?

-Au Nevada, dans l'ancienne maison de Leland. En fait, sa femme avait gardé la maison après leur séparation. Une maison familiale. D'après Garcia cela avait été une source de conflit durant le divorce mais l'instabilité de Leland et son côté « nomade » n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Le mari en a hérité au décès de sa femme. Il y vit toujours.

-Ok, ça tombe bien. Derek, tu prends Prentiss avec toi et vous allez au Nevada. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Leland, sur son éventuelle paternité et sur cette maison. Il nous reste moins de dix jours pour retrouver Spencer. Prentiss et toi allez rester sur la Côte Ouest. Inutile de perdre du temps à parcourir le pays en long et en large. Leland a assez joué avec nous !

Derek regarde sa montre puis fait un clin d'œil en direction de Gideon en voyant entrer Prentiss, des cernes aux allures de panda et un immense pancake entre les dents. Sans attendre le moindre commentaire, Morgan s'éclipse, attrapant Emily au passage.

-Salut ma belle, remise du décalage horaire ?

-Ho non, Derek ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais peur. Ne me dis pas qu'on repart ?

-Si mais cette fois, on s'installe. Allez viens, je t'expliquerai en route !

*******

Spencer se réveille lentement, par paliers progressifs, comme on s'extrait d'une gangue multicouche. D'abord reprendre pied dans un univers tridimensionnel, a priori beaucoup moins en vrac que celui des songes, puis dans la réalité en cours, celle de Leland. Spencer est de retour sur son lit métallique. Leland est à ses côtés, genoux à terre, lové contre son torse. La respiration de son bourreau est paisible, tout comme ses traits qui pour la première fois depuis ce début juin lui rappellent le joyeux professeur qu'il aimait tant. Doucement, minimisant au maximum ses mouvements, contrôlant autant que possible sa propre respiration, Spencer cherche le petit détail, celui qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Comme toujours, tous ses sens se retrouvent percutés de données, bruits, odeurs, lumières, autant d'éléments que son cerveau trie et range dans les cases « à traiter en priorité » ou « données à analyser ultérieurement ». Première donnée : le volume de sa geôle a changé. Quelque chose a bougé. Une chose à la limite de la perception humaine mais qui coule et frôle la conscience Reidienne ! Spencer s'attarde sur la surface vitrée. Un léger reflet dessine une petite tâche sur l'angle qu'elle forme avec la faïence qui l'entoure. C'est donc cela. Le mur lui-même est une porte aux gonds dissimulés et à l'articulation particulièrement bien ajustée. Leland s'est endormi, laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Un piège ? Spencer ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il s'agit encore d'un chausse-trappe de son bourreau. Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans que Leland ne réagissant. Spencer se laisse aller vers un espoir, modéré, canalisé. Pour accéder à la sortie il lui faudra s'extraire de la répugnante étreinte de son tortionnaire. La deuxième donnée classée dans les priorités découle directement de ce difficile constat. Une perfusion au liquide jaunâtre se diffuse dans son bras gauche. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend qu'il s'agit d'un bionolyte glucosé à 5%. La couleur jaune n'ayant aucun rapport avec le contenu probable, Spencer en déduit qu'il s'agit d'un additif, vraisemblablement au vu de la couleur, d'un poly vitaminé. Voila comment Leland compte le maintenir en vie sans eau, sans nourriture. Une vie artificielle… quel avenir !

Délicatement, de sa main droite, Spencer retire le cathéter de son bras. Le liquide jaune vient couler dans sa main, se mélangeant au sang de la veine ainsi mise à nue. Rapidement, avec une fluidité presque féline, Spencer clampe la tubulure puis exerce une pression sur l'origine du saignement. Inutile de laisser des traces derrière lui… si tant est qu'il arrive à s'échapper. Son poignet gauche le fait terriblement souffrir, mais l'espoir est le meilleur de tous les antalgiques. Avec fluidité, il se glisse au bord du lit, laissant Leland retomber doucement sur le matelas. Avec une difficulté qu'il ne mésestimait pas, Spencer se redresse, accommodant lentement sa vision à la position verticale. Doucement, millimètre, par millimètre, il se redresse et se lève, luttant contre le malaise vagal qui le guette. Une profonde inspiration, quelques pas et le voila devant la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui dévoile une vision toute nouvelle de sa prison. Elle est lumière, blancheur et neutralité. De l'autre coté de la porte, il y a la pénombre et l'inconnue. Il y a la liberté aussi. Une autre inspiration et Spencer Reid, vingt-quatre ans, profiler au FBI, quitte enfin l'antre de Leland.

*******

La maison est typique des habitations américaines qui se côtoient sans séparation évidente, sans intimité mais également sans charme. Une maison parmi tant d'autre. A la vue de tous, mais qui n'attire le regard de personne. Une maison neutre, sans signe distinctif, sans pancarte exhibant en rouge « _ici vécu monsieur Leland, psychopathe _».

Derek frappe deux coups contre la lourde porte en bois. Deux coups brefs mais fermes. Il est l'heure du déjeuner dans cette banlieue de Las Vegas, mais pour les deux agents du FBI, il est à la fois le matin et le soir, le midi et la nuit. Leur horloge interne est totalement perturbée. Leur mental et leur moral aussi ! Un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années ouvre la porte, laissant une chaînette de sécurité entre lui et les deux agents.

-Moui ?

-Monsieur Dempsey ?

-Hum, hum.

Morgan ne prend pas ombrage de l'attitude suspicieuse du vieil homme. Mieux vaut être prudent de nos jours. Si tout le monde agissait avec ce minimum de précaution, le FBI n'aurait pas tant de travail. Morgan sait évidemment qu'il n'en est rien. Les psychopathes, les déséquilibrés, les bras vengeurs et tous les malades de l'univers savent mieux que quiconque s'adapter. C'est ce qui fait la difficulté de leurs recherches quotidiennes, c'est ce qui en fait l'intérêt également. Pourtant, en cet instant, Derek aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Qu'en ouvrant la porte, il découvre Leland et Spencer… mais cela aurait été trop beau ! Avec un petit soupir résigné, Derek tend sa carte. Emily fait de même avant de se présenter.

-Monsieur Dempsey, nous sommes les agents Morgan et Prentiss du département d'études du comportement. L'agent Jareau vous a annoncé notre venue n'est-ce pas ?

-Moui.

-Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Moui…

*******

La transition entre sa prison et cette pièce est brutale. Spencer se retrouve dans une salle assez étroite, plus basse de plafond qu'il ne l'imaginait et aux murs de béton bruts recouverts de rayonnage et de bric-à-brac. Pas de lumière, hormis le projecteur qui noyait littéralement sa petite cage de faïence blanche, pas de fenêtre apparente, rien. L'espace est réduit mais exploité au maximum. Un recoin semble visiblement voué au bureau. Une table sommaire, métallique, rivée au sol par d'impressionnants boulons. Une table de type militaire. Au-dessus sont installés de multiples écrans d'ordinateur, comme une annexe au refuge de Garcia. Sans la couleur, la gaité et la touche enfantine. L'un montre une entrée, petite mais fonctionnelle. Un autre présente un salon, vieillot avec un canapé en gros velours marron recouvert d'un plaid écossais. Un troisième montre une cuisine aux couleurs oranges des années soixante-dix et au sol en linoléum. Un homme y mange tranquillement en lisant un journal replié aux trois-quarts. Spencer s'attarde peu sur ces images de voyeuriste qui lui rappelle un autre très mauvais moment de son existence. Il préfère se concentrer sur le présent et sa recherche de liberté. Il affine sa vision d'ensemble. Tout est scellé, fixé pour résister à tous mouvements intempestifs. Le mobilier est basique, utilitaire. Aucune touche personnelle ou simplement humaine ne transpire de ce qui semble être un véritable blockhaus, sans porte ni fenêtre. Une issue existe pourtant mais Spencer tarde à la trouver. Au plafond, dans un angle abandonné de toute lumière, se dégage une petite trappe d'où émergent quelques marches métalliques de ce qui semble être un escalier pliant de grenier. Spencer s'en approche mais trente bons centimètres séparent sa main tendue de la première marche. Spencer se retourne vers Leland. Celui-ci n'a pas bougé. Soudain l'espoir gagne du terrain. Peut-être finalement… peut-être a-t-il une chance de survivre.

Spencer Reid tente de sauter ces quelques centimètres qui l'éloignent de la liberté, mais son corps affaibli le soulève à peine. Ses genoux, incapables de le soutenir davantage choisissent ce moment pour l'abandonner. Spencer se retrouve avachi au sol, ses jambes repliées sous lui, en appui sur ses deux mains. L'une criant au calvaire, l'autre marquant le sol d'une empreinte ensanglantée. Son poignet gauche termine d'achever ses résistances. Sans guère d'autres choix, Spencer se laisse tomber au sol, espérant récupérer un peu d'énergie.

-C'est ici que mon père est mort.

Spencer ouvre les yeux mais ne dit rien. Que dire de toute façon ? Il ne regarde pas Leland qui s'est approché de lui. Il devine sa présence, c'est bien suffisant. Spencer fixe le plafond et le petit bout d'escalier qui le nargue.

-Papa a construit cet abri antiatomique au début des années soixante, dans le contexte de paranoïa qui a suivi la crise cubaine. Surtout qu'ici nous sommes assez proches du désert du Nevada et des essais nucléaires de nos gouvernements successifs. Mon père vivait dans la crainte d'un accident ou d'un conflit. Il est mort alors que l'un d'eux se déroulait, mais loin d'ici. Il venait régulièrement vérifier les stocks de vivres, de médicaments… Quand je suis rentré du Golfe, je l'ai retrouvé exactement là où tu te trouves, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait dévalé l'escalier, se brisant les deux jambes et un bras. Quand je suis descendu, il était mort depuis plus d'un mois, sans que quiconque ne s'inquiète de sa disparition, du lait et des journaux qui s'entassaient devant la porte. Il est mort de faim, de soif, de peur ou de douleur … je ne le saurai jamais. Mais il est mort seul. Il ne le méritait pas.

Spencer regarde l'escalier qui avait été un temps son espoir de fuite puis la trace que sa main ensanglantée avait laissée au sol. La situation lui apparaît maintenant sous un nouveau jour. Cet endroit a été le tombeau de Leland père et sera sans aucun doute le sien, tel un caveau familial. Spencer y voit une certaine ironie et c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'il imagine les générations futures de profilers, devant étudier la chose. Il regarde maintenant Leland, attentivement, comme on étudie un tableau. Il n'écoute pas les propos mais examine ses expressions, ses rictus et autres mimiques qui en dévoileraient davantage sur sa personnalité. Pour le moment tout traduit la nostalgie et la culpabilité. Les yeux du bourreau sont emplis de larmes et par moment sa voix chevrote. Spencer ne se laisse pas attendrir. Pas question d'un quelconque transfert. Ici il n'y a qu'une victime et c'est lui ! Spencer quitte Leland pour s'attarder davantage sur son nouvel environnement. Malheureusement il a maintenant tout le temps pour s'y employer. Ce genre d'abris est parfaitement insonorisé. Evidemment si des radiations atomiques ne peuvent y pénétrer, il serait incroyable que quelques décibels puissent s'en échapper ! Spencer examine de nouveau son petit coin de torture. Il tente de deviner quel sera son aspect lorsque ses amis le découvriront. Au bout d'un mois, comme Leland père ? Seul ? Il est plus que vraisemblable qu'ils découvriront deux cadavres enlacés. Leland éprouve une révulsion très marquée pour la mort solitaire de son père. Son plan est donc devenu limpide pour Reid. Ceci sera plus que jamais un caveau familial.

-Tiens tiens, regarde qui va là ?

La voix enjouée de Leland frappe Spencer. D'un mouvement de tête Leland lui indique le coin bureau et les multiples écrans. Ce que l'agent du FBI découvre sur l'un d'eux lui coupe la respiration. Derek et Emily, discutant avec le vieux monsieur, devant le canapé au velours marron.

-Qu'est-ce… ?

-Vois-tu, ce bunker est construit juste sous la maison de mon père. A sa mort j'ai condamné l'entrée que tu tentais stupidement d'atteindre. Elle donnait justement dans cette pièce, mais n'aie aucun espoir Spencer, il n'en reste aucune trace. Ma femme n'a jamais deviné l'existence de ce lieu, ni des caméras qui couvrent toute la maison. C'est mon père qui en était à l'origine. Il vivait vraiment dans une peur panique d'être agressé par des ennemis, surtout des communistes ! J'ai un peu amélioré le système. Ecoute.

« Pourquoi avez-vous demandé une autopsie de votre femme monsieur Dempsey ? »

Leland enclenche une touche, rendant brutalement muettes les images.

-Je vais te le dire, mon petit Spencer. Parce qu'il est loin d'être idiot.

Si Spencer Reid doutait de sa lucidité sur son avenir, maintenant les choses sont plus que limpides. Le professeur Leland a fait le vide autour de tout ce qui fut son passé. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Spencer se met à trembler. Et si Leland décide de faire de même avec son propre passé ? Sa mère, ses amis ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre dix

**Everything is broken**

Broken cutters, broken saws, Broken buckles, broken laws, Broken bodies, broken bones, Broken voices on broken phones. Take a deep breath, feel like you're chokin', Everything is broken. Every time you leave and go off someplace Things fall to pieces in my face

- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé une autopsie de votre femme monsieur Dempsey ?

Les agents Morgan et Prentiss sont installés sur le vieux canapé. Un peu partout sur la commode, sur le rebord de la cheminée, ou même sur la table basse, trônent des photographies du couple Dempsey. L'homme a transformé sa maison en mausolée à la mémoire de son ex-femme. Il fait face aux deux agents du FBI, mais ne les regarde pas. Sa tête est entre ses mains, cachée, soutenue.

- Parce que ma femme allait très bien, n'avait pas d'antécédents cardiaques et rien ne me permet de croire que sa mort soit naturelle.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire le contraire ?

Monsieur Dempsey relève la tête, montrant pour la première fois son regard et l'expression de haine qui y brûle. Il fixe Derek avec intensité. Ses mots sont contrôlés mais la rage semble proche de l'implosion.

-Parce qu'il l'a tué. Je le sais.

-Et… Il, c'est… ?

-Leland ! Le premier mari de ma femme. Mais je suppose que si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour m'entendre me plaindre. Je sais que l'autopsie de ma femme n'a rien démontré de concluant. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Monsieur Dempsey, nous ignorons si la mort de votre femme est accidentelle ou non. Mais nous enquêtons effectivement sur monsieur Leland. Acceptez-vous de répondre à quelques questions sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient durant leur vie commune ?

-Exécrables ! Voila comment étaient leurs relations. Birgit… c'est, enfin, c'était ma femme. Birgit m'a toujours dit qu'il lui faisait peur. Au début de leur relation, cela allait encore. Birgit est issue d'une famille militaire, et pour ses parents, la voir épouser un futur officier, c'était ce que l'on pouvait rêver de mieux pour elle. Et au début, ils étaient heureux, mais à son retour du Golfe… Ils sont venus s'installer ici, dans la maison du père de Leland. Vous savez qu'il est mort ici, dans cette maison, quelque part. Birgit en parlait souvent. Elle disait qu'il était… je parle du père, vous me suivez ?

Prentiss pose une main compatissante sur le genou de monsieur Dempsey. Ses idées partent un peu en tout sens mais les enquêteurs ont l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Ils prennent les informations, les trient et en tirent le meilleur. Il est parfois utile de bousculer un peu les témoins pour qu'ils forcent davantage leur mémoire, mais monsieur Dempsey est une victime, non un suspect et le brusquer risquerait davantage de le braquer contre ce qu'il vit déjà comme une injustice non reconnue par l'Etat. Beaucoup de gens associent, pas forcément à tord, FBI et Etat, imaginant qu'à travers ses agents, c'est Big Brother qui pénètre chez eux. La prudence et la douceur sont parfois nécessaires, surtout avec les personnes de la génération de monsieur Dempsey.

-Nous vous suivons parfaitement monsieur Dempsey. Prenez votre temps.

-Elle disait qu'il était tantôt comme son propre père, très autoritaire, limite brutal parfois, et tantôt comme sa mère, maternant, doux et prévenant. Birgit adorait monsieur Leland et son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup avant la guerre. Je l'ai un peu connu enfant. Il n'était pas très sociable, mais plutôt gentil. Il était orphelin de mère vous savez. Enfin… Puis dès qu'ils se sont installés ici les choses ont vraiment changé. Birgit pensait que la mort de son père, sa découverte au retour du Golfe et la guerre elle-même avait fait de son mari un autre homme.

-Il était violent ?

-Non mais il exerçait sur elle une très forte pression qu'elle ne supportait pas. Nous… nous nous sommes fréquenté à cette période-là. Juste un peu, quelques sorties. Puis un jour, Birgit a rompu tout contact, prétextant vouloir rester fidèle à son époux et regrettant notre amourette. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Après plusieurs mois de silence, elle est revenue me voir, affolée, bouleversée, et m'a demandé de l'héberger le temps de son divorce. Elle avait très peur. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, elle refusait d'en parler. Depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Enfin, jusqu'à…

-Monsieur Dempsey, ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous choquer, mais ma question est très importante pour l'enquête. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends. Allez-y.

-Bien. Savez-vous si votre femme a été enceinte ?

-Hein ? Je…

Monsieur Dempsey se lève, fait quelques pas vers la cuisine et y disparait. Derek et Emily prennent le parti de le laisser un peu respirer. L'attente est de courte durée. L'homme endeuillé revient, un verre au fluide ambré dans la main. Il le secoue doucement, faisant s'entrechoquer deux glaçons, puis s'installe face aux agents. D'un geste brusque Dempsey boit une généreuse gorgée, puis sans quitter des yeux le vénérable whisky, cherchant peut-être à s'y noyer un peu, il reprend son souffle et la discussion.

-Je ne lui ai jamais posé de question à ce sujet mais oui, je pense qu'elle était enceinte et que c'était la cause de notre rupture. Je l'ai accepté à l'époque car flirter avec une femme malheureuse est une chose, courtiser une femme enceinte d'un autre homme en est une autre. Quand elle est revenue vers moi, six mois plus tard, elle aussi avait changé. Pendant longtemps elle se cachait sous d'infâmes robes et il a fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle accepte de nouveau d'être… aimée. Je me suis dit que Leland lui avait fait du mal et qu'elle avait peur des hommes mais je pense qu'elle venait d'accoucher, prématurément, seule, chez-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

-Un jour je lui ai demandé de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants. Elle a fait une crise de nerfs, magistrale. J'ai été obligé d'appeler son médecin de famille. Il lui a fait une piqûre, elle a dormi et on n'a plus jamais évoqué la chose. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé dans cette maison, mais je peux vous montrer une chose… suivez-moi.

Dempsey se lève et sans attendre les enquêteurs, file vers la cave. Celle-ci est fermée par un gros cadenas rouillé. Dempsey le tortille puis l'ouvre sans mal.

-C'est tellement abîmé qu'une clé est inutile. Ma pauvre Birgit a toujours voulu que ce lieu soit clôt. Elle ignorait qu'un simple tour de main suffisait à l'ouvrir.

-Elle n'allait jamais dans la cave ?

-Non. Elle disait que la mort y régnait. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de monsieur Leland, mais maintenant…

-Monsieur Dempsey, accepteriez-vous que nous jetions un œil ?

-Vous pouvez même retourner la terre et détruire cette demeure et ses annexes si le cœur vous en dit.

Morgan allume sa torche pour complémenter un éclairage succinct et peu efficace. Pendant qu'il descend les quelques marches conduisant au sous-sol, Prentiss raccompagne monsieur Dempsey au salon.

-Je prendrai bien une tasse de café. Puis-je ?

-Oui, il y en a à la cuisine.

Emily laisse quelques instants monsieur Dempsey mais continue l'interrogatoire de la cuisine, mine de rien, comme une discussion entre deux convives.

-Vous parliez d'annexes à la maison. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-En fait, à son divorce, Leland a laissé, bien à regret, cette maison à ma femme. Mais il a conservé la grange et la maison des domestiques. Cette demeure appartenait à sa famille maternelle. C'est l'unique chose dont il a hérité de sa mère puis de son père. Les deux locaux ont été transformés en logements locatifs par Leland. Ainsi, même si je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis le divorce de ma femme, j'avais tout de même l'étrange sensation d'être observé, épié. Birgit aussi. C'est pour cela que nos volets étaient souvent fermés et nos rideaux occlusifs. Même des années après, il nous hantait. Peu avant sa mort, Birgit m'a dit l'avoir croisé devant l'ancienne grange. Il lui a fait peur.

-Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Il lui a dit que bientôt il aurait enfin ce à quoi il aspirait le plus.

-D'après vous il parlait de quoi ?

-Je l'ignore mais Birgit n'est plus sorti pendant une semaine et… Et la suivante, elle est morte.

*******

-Il est malin n'est-ce pas ?

Spencer ne répond pas. Leland est face aux écrans, tournant le dos à Spencer. Ce dernier le regarde fixement, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé la tubulure de sa perfusion pour l'étrangler ? C'est souple et résistant, parfait pour ceinturer une petite gorge si tentante. Le latex se serait enfoncé dans la peau vieillit du professeur, atteignant sans mal les carotides, les obstruant. Et avec un peu de force et de chance, la trachée n'aurait pas appréciée non plus… Quel étrange lien le lie encore à son bourreau ? Spencer n'a pas besoin de s'exprimer verbalement pour faire exploser ses sentiments. Ses émotions sont des charbons ardents prêts à tout incendier. Leland ne s'y trompe pas. Il connaît si bien son petit protégé qu'il anticipe ses pensées, ses désirs et ses haines. Leland ouvre un tiroir et en sort un instrument lourd, à l'aspect assez semblable à un gros pistolet à eau d'enfant. Il le pose sur le bureau et le caresse des doigts. Cela fait longtemps qu'il imagine son utilisation, longtemps qu'il attend ce moment, comme une révélation. Avec un soupir de résignation, il n'est pas encore temps, Leland repousse l'engin et extirpe du tiroir un second révolver, celui-ci bien réel et bien fonctionnel. Leland le prend bien en main puis se poste face à Spencer qu'il met en joue. Ses intentions ne sont pas de tirer, pas encore, mais simplement d'amener Spencer dans ses dessins.

-Tu peux hurler, tu peux crier Spencer, il ne t'entendra pas. Ce ne sont pas tes lamentations qui traverseront les murs de béton qui te séparent de lui.

Lui, c'est Derek Morgan. Depuis quelques minutes les imagent présentent l'agent du FBI fouillant de sa torche la vieille cave des Leland. Spencer suit le regard du vieux professeur qui tombe sur un mur borgne où s'entassent de vieilles caisses. Un schéma se dessine dans le cerveau du docteur Reid. La maison avait un sous-sol total dont une partie fut transformée en cave et l'autre en abri antiatomique. De l'autre côté d'un de ses murs, il y a un agent du FBI en quête de preuves, en quête d'éléments. Et Spencer compte bien lui en donner, des éléments ! Le rire de Leland interrompt ses réflexions.

-Tu peux hurler Spencer, de simples cris ne pourront jamais l'atteindre.

-Des cris certainement…

Le regard de Spencer laisse peu de doutes sur ses intentions. Des cris, certainement, mais une déflagration, peut-être. Spencer canalise toute son énergie, ses dernières réserves retranchées dans des recoins de son corps, tout est mobilisé dans un but ultime. Spencer bondit vers Leland et son arme. Pour une fois Leland est pris au dépourvu. Il attendait cette action évidemment, mais pas si tôt, pas avec tant de force et… de courage. Décidément Spencer est bien plus vif d'esprit, même fragilisé et affaibli, qu'il ne l'imaginait. La surprise est bonne mais la conséquence fort désastreuse. Leland se voit contraint d'agir et son reflexe premier est d'enfoncer la gâchette libérant ainsi le projectile. Ce dernier, propulsé à grande vitesse, traverse la cuisse de l'agent Reid s'en s'y attarder puis vient se figer dans le mur de derrière. Spencer s'étale au sol, une main sur la jambe. Avec une grimace de douleur, il se rétablit légèrement en prenant appui sur sa main droite, puis dans un petit rire torturé, Spencer plonge son regard dans celui de Leland. Commence alors une diatribe aux mots un peu cassés, mal maitrisés parfois, mais au débit toujours aussi rapide et au ton tellement rayonnant qu'ils lui donnent une ampleur triomphale.

-Le Desert Eagle est très caractéristique. Savez-vous que les cartouches 50 Action Express ont une vélocité de 1400 pieds par seconde ? Tout cela n'a pas grande importance quand il s'agit simplement d'atteindre sa proie, mais cela en a davantage quand l'on sait que cela détermine, avec la quantité de poudre, la sonorité d'une détonation. Si vous vouliez être plus discret, il aurait été judicieux d'investir dans un canon plus long. Vous n'avez pas pensé à tout professeur.

Spencer ignore si son action atteindra son objectif, mais il a gagné la satisfaction de surprendre Leland, et cela lui redonne un peu d'espoir. Le regard de Spencer se porte vers Derek Morgan. Sur l'écran celui-ci semble interloqué. Il cherche visiblement l'origine du son perçu, léger, étouffé mais réel. Derek regarde autour de lui puis fonce vers l'escalier, vers la sortie, vers Prentiss qu'il imagine soudain en danger. Le danger est bien présent, mais il n'est pas au-dessus de sa tête, il n'est qu'à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, quelques mètres qui le séparent d'un Spencer Reid que tout semble abandonner. Voyant Derek quitter la cave, Spencer laisse s'échapper ses ultimes ressources. Même s'il tente de garder au fond de lui le plaisir de son éphémère victoire, Spencer ne peut plus lutter contre la douleur qui compte bien reprendre ses droits. Elle s'était faite petite, sourde et pernicieuse, maintenant elle explose au bord externe de sa cuisse droite pour s'insinuer tout le long de sa jambe et irradier tant que possible dans le dos et les reins de sa victime.

De son côté, Leland tente de cacher sa déconvenue et sa surprise. Spencer l'a bien eu mais en fin de compte, cela ne change pas grand-chose à la donne. Il reste maître du jeu et Spencer, l'outsider, devra compter avec sa petite main. Quelques secondes suffisent à Leland pour redevenir maître de ses émotions. Affichant un grand sourire, il s'approche de Spencer qui gît sur le sol, gémissant silencieusement. Son visage est comme de la cire, luisant et marbré. Une pellicule de sueur le recouvre et suinte sur sa peau au rythme des frissons qui ébranlent son corps. Leland pose un genou à terre et examine la blessure qu'il a bien involontairement été obligé d'infliger à Spencer. Il éprouve un étrange sentiment paradoxal de plaisir et de révolte. Il ne comptait pas utiliser son arme de façon aussi directe. Admettre que Reid l'a conduit hors de ses plans est impossible, Leland préfère croire qu'il a juste précipité l'inévitable… La preuve n'est-elle pas la jouissance qu'il éprouve à regarder son enfant impuissant dépendre de son bon-vouloir ? D'une main compatissante, il repousse une mèche de cheveux et caresse le visage frémissant de Spencer.

-Tu as vraiment été idiot, mais c'était bien tenté. Peut-être que ton ami Morgan aurait pu comprendre, s'il avait eu vent de l'existence de ce lieu. Mais ce secret est entre mon père, toi et moi. Tu vois, il est bien gardé ! Pour l'agent Morgan, il s'agit au mieux d'un son lointain mal analysé et au pire d'une illusion de son esprit. Regarde, ils quittent déjà la maison. Ils t'abandonnent mon petit, et malheureusement je vais devoir en faire autant.

Leland se relève, retourne vers le petit bureau et saisit l'étrange engin qu'il avait laissé là en attente d'usage. Spencer ne voit pas ce que prépare son bourreau et d'une certaine façon, il en a cure. La douleur de sa cuisse est assez supportable, en comparaison du sentiment d'échec qui l'oppresse. Il a joué son dernier atout, pour reprendre les métaphores de Leland, et il a perdu. Pourtant il est certain, à la réaction de Derek, que celui-ci a parfaitement reconnu le son d'une arme. Mais il a baissé les bras et laissé le paraître l'emporter sur son instinct d'agent du FBI. Spencer a la désagréable impression que la fin n'a jamais été aussi proche. La fièvre qui l'assaille n'est sans doute pas étrangère à ses divagations pessimistes. Quoique d'un regard de profiler, Spencer Reid, a d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter ! Leland va s'en aller. Il ne le laissera surement pas sans s'assurer de son inoffensivité. Spencer ne se sent pas particulièrement dangereux en l'état, mais cela ne suffira certainement pas à Leland comme garantie. Sur ces sombres pensées, le présent se rappelle à Spencer sous la forme d'un sermon, prémices incontestable d'un futur plus sombre encore que ses pensées.

-Je dois y aller Spencer. Je suis navré mon petit, mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je sais que tu tenterais l'impossible pour t'échapper.

Leland retourne Spencer sur le dos et éloigne ses mains de son corps. Le jeune homme n'oppose pas la moindre résistance. Il ne peut retenir un petit cri aigue lorsque Leland pose un pied sur son poignet gauche, déjà bien malmené, puis son autre pied sur son poignet droit. Maintenu ainsi, le docteur Reid se sait particulièrement vulnérable. Une position humiliante de soumission qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas rompre malgré ses faibles mouvements de résistance.

-Sais-tu que tu te trouves exactement là où mon père a souffert, cloué au sol par la douleur et un corps qui l'avait abandonné. Mais moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas mon petit Spencer. Non, Bosco sera toujours là pour toi. Tu seras Lui, mais ta fin sera autre et sera mienne.

Leland se met à terre, la tête de Reid coincée entre ses genoux fléchis, et les poignets de l'agent entravés sous la pression de ses chevilles. Doucement il se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur le front fiévreux de sa victime.

-Pardonne-moi.

Ces mots s'accompagnent d'une curieuse sensation métallique sur la main droite de l'agent. Spencer comprend rapidement qu'un instrument y a été apposé. Il tente sans succès de détourner ses yeux de ceux de son bourreau, espérant ne plus y être liés au moment où la douleur apparaîtra. Chaque action de Leland entraîne une réaction des plus désagréables pour Spencer, et tous laissent à croire que le dit-engin ne va pas simplement lui caresser la paume de la main. Une seconde s'écoule, mais une multitude d'information s'échange dans le regard des deux hommes. Soudain Spencer comprend de quoi il s'agit. Pris de panique il commence à se cabrer comme un cheval sauvage. Maigres efforts sans réel résultat, autre que d'exacerber le contact physique entre le bourreau et la proie, un contact répugnant et malsain. Spencer voudrait crier, demander grâce, si cela était utile, mais il sait que cela aussi ne ferrait qu'amplifier la satisfaction de Leland. Aussi serre-t-il les dents, espérant pouvoir se contenir le moment venu.

-Je suis désolé Spencer.

Pour toute réponse un petit chuintement, fugace, le cri de la machine. Le hurlement de Spencer, pénétrant, tragique et pitoyable. Un second chuintement et le cri se décuple puis disparaît avec la conscience malmené et troublé de Spencer. Leland se redresse et regarde le filet de sang qui s'écoule loin de la main meurtrie de sa victime. D'un petit bond il libère sa proie devenue insignifiante puis retourne vers les étagères de bricolage. Un rapide regard pour Spencer qui gît inerte, là où quelques années auparavant, il avait découvert son père. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Sa vision se trouble momentanément quand se superposent l'image de son père, vêtements déchirés, peau décharnée et celle de Spencer, dénudé en partie… si fragile, si attendrissant. Qu'il est difficile de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Mais son père était resté ainsi plusieurs jours avant de mourir, Spencer pourrait sans doute le supporter quelques heures ! Leland se détourne de l'objet tant convoité, range le pistolet à clous, éteint la lumière, plongeant le blockhaus dans l'obscurité, amplifiant par ce geste les gémissements d'un Spencer encore légèrement présent.

-Moi aussi j'avais peur du noir. Je reviens le plus vite possible Spencer, mais j'ai une promesse à tenir.

Leland se dirige vers la sortie de secours qu'il avait dû initier avant de s'isoler de sa maison. Spencer aperçoit juste un petit rayon de lumière fugace puis quelques mots qui le cueillent brutalement, l'extrayant de force d'une torpeur qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Des mots qui le projettent dans une douleur bien plus infinie que celle du corps.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je déçoive l'agent Hotchner n'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre onze

**Émergence**

I'm on your side. Oh, when times get rough

And friend just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.

*******

I'll take your part. Oh, when darkness comes

And pain is all around,

Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind.

Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind.

**4 juin **

**Quantico 8H02 AM**

Evidemment, dire qu'il règne dans les bureaux de la BAU une certaine effervescence serait un pléonasme, mais ce matin l'atmosphère est particulièrement chargée. Hotch, fidèle à ses habitudes de chef, surgit hors de son bureau pour héler ses agents.

-Débriefing dans cinq minutes !

Alors que tous les agents présents lèvent la tête hors de leurs dossiers, Hotch réalise que seul JJ est présente dans le grand hall. Gideon est dans son bureau, Prentiss et Morgan sont au Nevada… quant à Spencer, qui sait où il est en ce moment ? L'interrogation assaille le profiler du FBI comme une vérité qu'il avait négligée. Depuis le début il tente de traiter le dossier comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet lambda, mais malgré ses convictions et leur bien-fondé, il est évident que rien n'est comme d'habitude, à commencer par l'absence d'un des leurs, d'un membre de leur famille !

-Hum, hum. JJ, tu peux aller chercher Garcia et…

-Monsieur l'agent spécial Hotchener Aaron ?

-Hotchner, sans e ! Qui le demande ?

L'homme exhibe un logo bleu et orange, comme si cela justifiait à lui seul son intrusion dans les locaux du FBI et son impolitesse.

-Fe-Dex ! Signez-là et je vous laisse à vos occupations. C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? Un Hannibal Lecter ou un Charles Manson ?

-Fichez-moi ce gars dehors, ainsi que celui qui l'a laissé enter!

-Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Tout doux Mulder, je m'en vais. Vous pouvez signer là quand même ?

Furieux, Hotch arrache le paquet des mains du coursier, griffonne un rapide « n'importe quoi » sur le reçu et propulse l'homme vers les agents de la sécurité, tout penauds de leur bourde.

-Monsieur, on est désolé, on…

-DEHORS !

Un rappel à l'ordre explosif et clair qui installe instantanément un climat silencieux et studieux dans la grande pièce. Hotch se retourne vers JJ et la fusille du regard noir des plus mauvais jours.

-Tu veux un ordre écrit, sans doute ? Deux minutes JJ !

Sur ces mots, Aaron retourne à son bureau sur lequel il jette négligemment le paquet avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Deux minutes pour se ressaisir, c'est amplement suffisant pour un pro comme lui. Une minute, quelques respirations abdominales profondes, et Hotch se calme… un peu. Relevant la tête, son regard tombe douloureusement sur le colis, petit, juste une enveloppe kraft, un peu épaisse. Une cassette audio peut-être ? Hotch hésite. Ses agents vont l'attendre, mais si ce pli à un lien avec l'affaire, il est des plus urgent. Du coin de l'œil Hotch voit passer Garcia puis Gideon. De toute évidence, JJ a compris la demande partiellement formulée. Promptement, d'un coup de ciseau, l'agent ouvre le recommandé. Son visage se fige, ses doigts se crispent sur le contenu informe mais parfaitement identifiable. Finalement l'urgence est d'agir, et vite, très vite !

*******

Spencer essaye de canaliser ses angoisses, mais celles-ci se jouent de lui depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment éviter ses faibles tentatives de raisonnements. Des fantômes l'enveloppent comme un linceul dont la trame, issue des ses pires cauchemars, s'étire à l'infinie. Parfois l'obscurité du blockhaus est telle qu'elle semble pénétrer les voies respiratoires de l'agent. Spencer tousse. Un son rauque, né d'une irritation bien réelle.

La première heure, Spencer avait gémi, doucement, gardant sa souffrance bien enfouie en lui. La seconde heure fut celle des hurlements, des cris de douleurs et d'effroi. Seul dans la pénombre, Spencer avait laissé libre cours au langage de son corps. Des tremblements incoercibles l'avaient secoué, projetant hors de toutes limites la douleur de sa cuisse, de sa main, de son poignet, mais plus que tout autre chose, de son esprit meurtri. La troisième heure n'avait pas compté. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était unie aux autres, quatrième, cinquième et les suivantes, formant un tout unique sans commencement et sans fin apparente.

Spencer agite son bras gauche au-dessus de lui, comme pour chasser les ectoplasmes qui le survolent.

-Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi !

Pourvu d'une vie que seul l'esprit peut créer, les fantasmes de Spencer lui répondent, de façon aléatoire, tantôt un Aaron Hotchner éventré, tantôt une JJ énuclée, parfois même un Spencer enfant aux stigmates d'un Jésus des temps modernes.

-C'est de ta faute Spenc'

-JJ, non je t'en prie, tu sais que c'est faux.

-Agent Reid, vous me décevez, vous êtes pitoyable !

-Gideon, je suis désolé, je sais que vous me croyez plus fort que tout ça, mais c'est faux. J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je voudrais que cela cesse, je voudrais… Je voudrais en finir !

-Spencer, te souviens-tu de notre entretien avant ton intégration dans l'équipe ?

-Un entretien ? Non, Hotch, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Parce qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, c'était inutile. Tu es aussi fort que moi.

Spencer ouvre les yeux et tend son unique bras vers l'hallucination. Hotch lui sourit. Sa main translucide se pose sur la joue de Reid avant de le pénétrer et de se fondre en lui. Spencer se referme sur cette impression d'union, une sensation gorgée d'espoir et de courage. Du moins avant le cri, celui d'un Aaron improbable mais loin d'être virtuel dans le cœur de Spencer. Comme arraché de son hôte, Hotch se désincarne de Spencer et s'en éloigne. Son visage livide traduit la douleur plus que le spectre et l'illusion qui le définissent. Spencer crie à son tour. Un bruit qui se meurt dans sa gorge et se noie dans ses yeux explosant de larmes. Hotch se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-Spencer, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ?!

Au hurlement du supplicié fait écho celui du prisonnier, rongé par une culpabilité soudaine dont il ignore la cause mais subit les conséquences. Reid a beau crier, hurler sa détresse, son chagrin, son impuissance, Hotch continue de gesticuler comme s'il était dévoré de l'intérieur. Dans une grimace ultime, le fantôme aux couleurs de l'agent Hotchner, explose à la surface de l'agent Spencer Reid, bien vivant, du moins autant que l'on puisse l'être en de telles circonstances. Submergé par un fantasmatique déluge de chairs blanchâtres, Spencer se débat, imprimant dans sa main droite la marque ferrique laissée par Leland. Le temps s'écoule, incertain, semblant laisser s'annihiler la douleur physique au profit celle psychique qui gangrène et détruit l'agent à petit feu.

Quand un rayon de lumière pénètre enfin dans l'antre de Leland, prémisse d'une solitude qui disparaît et de souffrances à venir, le visage angélique de Spencer Reid n'est plus que le reflet des êtres qui le tourmentent. Ses yeux béants fixent un univers que seul Spencer peut voir. Un lieu qui malgré l'immobilité dont fait preuve l'agent, n'est pas un refuge de tout repos. Sa peau de cire est figée dans une attitude proche de la contemplation religieuse. Un corps brisé et un esprit qui l'est tout autant.

*******

-Décryptez-moi ça !

Hotch a posé sous le rétroprojecteur un texte qui vient aussitôt s'imprimer sur l'un des murs de la salle de staff. Gideon rehausse ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau de monsieur Leland.

-C'était ça le pli de la « Fed » ? Il paraissait plus volumineux.

-JJ, pour le moment ce que je vous demande c'est de décoder le langage sibyllin de Leland. Il se joue de nous et il y a urgence.

Alors que JJ et Garcia s'attèlent au texte, Gideon s'en détourne, se lève, attrape Aaron par le bras et l'entraîne dans le couloir.

-Aaron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, inutile de feindre l'incompréhension ou l'agacement, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Théoriquement, nous avons jusqu'au douze du mois. Certes il y a urgence, mais pourquoi sembles-tu craindre davantage pour sa vie ce matin qu'hier soir ?

-Ok, je ne vous ai pas tout dis. Il y avait quelque chose avec la missive.

-Quoi ?

Jason connait ce regard, celui qui cherche une échappatoire qu'il sait être inexistante. D'un geste las, Hotch accompagne Gideon vers son bureau et lui désigne l'enveloppe orange. Gideon aimerait retourner au staff et ignorer le contenu du paquet. Des souvenirs, une tête sans tronc, frappent son esprit. Non, ce pli est bien trop petit, pourtant… Pourtant Gideon sent la sueur glisser le long de son échine, réveillant une peur et une haine qu'il pensait avoir refoulées. Après avoir plongé le regard dans le colis, juste un instant, un de trop, Gideon le repose.

-Allons étudier le message !

Point de commentaires inutiles. Les dents serrées, la jointure de ses doigts blanchit par la crispation, Jason Gideon quitte le bureau de l'agent Hotchner, laissant ce dernier figé dans une attitude hypnotique. Que sera le prochain envoi ? Hotch referme le papier cartonné sur la mèche ensanglantée qui s'accroche pitoyablement à des petits lambeaux de chair tout aussi rougis.

*******

**Marcus avait raison, vous qui Pratiquez l'expression de la vérité avec une conscience bien lâche, vous l'Homme d'affaire candide, étiez dans la Consolation à mon égard, mais ceci fait maintenant partie de l'éternité. Voici une évidence ayant plus d'une once de plausibilité que j'ai maintenant déduit de votre satisfaction, la mienne et j'ai l'Agréable sensation de contempler la misère d'autrui. Nous pouvons enfin Cesser de déranger. Dans le Déluge final auront lieu nos Noces. Pour vous ce sera le temps de choisir la bonne prise sur la Grande Falaise.**

-C'est étrange.

Depuis près d'une demi-heure, l'équipe s'active autour de l'hermétique missive. Un véritable brainstorming s'est engagé entre les deux côtes des Etats-Unis. L'équipe de Quantico n'a pas meilleur mine que celle du Nevada, malgré les 5H45 qui s'affiche sur l'écran du portable de Prentiss.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange JJ ?

La voix de Derek traduit davantage la lassitude que le véritable intérêt professionnel.

-L'emploi du terme « Déluge » me rappelle une discussion bizarre avec Spencer. Au sujet du baptême. Ce jour-là, je devais aller au baptême d'un de mes petits voisins et il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. J'avais peur d'être en retard et…

-JJ, abrège !

-Désolée Derek. Spencer a dit que par le déluge, le baptême avait commencé et que nous allions tous avoir de gros soucis, surtout toi Derek ! Puis il a ri d'une blague que lui seul comprenait. Le déluge, celui vécu par Noé dans l'Ancien Testament, était pour moi un moyen trouvé par Dieu pour éradiquer le mal et l'humanité corrompue. Spencer m'a alors donnée une version légèrement modifiée, issue pour reprendre ses termes, d'« un dictionnaire sarcastique et endiablé ».

Tous les membres de la BAU boivent silencieusement les paroles de JJ, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle et le cours de ses idées, confuses comme il se doit, quand Spencer en est l'instigateur.

-Il me semble qu'il a dit que le déluge était le tout premier baptême qui fit disparaître du monde tous les péchés et tous les pêcheurs. Evidemment cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose, mais si Leland envisage, comme on le pense, de se tuer avec Spencer alors… alors peut-être ne voit-il pas cela, uniquement comme un moyen de rester avec sa victime, mais aussi comme celui de s'absoudre de ses pêchers, par une sorte de baptême.

-Mouais, bon tout cela est bien alambiqué et compliqué, mais c'est typiquement le genre de chose que pourrait dire Reid. Ca vaut le coup de creuser de ce côté-là. Garcia, tu fais des recherches dans ce sens ?

-C'est déjà lancé Hotch. Mais je manque de données précises pour cibler ma recherche. Je vais reprendre les termes de la première missive et je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci Garcia. Je t'envoie JJ, de toute façon il n'y a guère d'actions envisageables pour le moment. Faites au plus vite. Derek, je peux te garder en ligne quelques minutes ?

JJ sort précipitamment de la salle, parfaitement consciente d'être mise en touche. Pourtant l'agent n'en prend pas ombrage, à chacun son rôle ! De son côté, Emily s'apprête à laisser Derek seul quand Hotch l'interrompt.

-Prentiss, vous pouvez rester. Je voulais éloigner JJ car je la sais encore fragile. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inflige une fois de plus tous les torts de la Terre. Leland m'a nominativement fait parvenir cette lettre, mais pas seulement. Elle était accompagnée d'une mèche de cheveux. Sa provenance ne fait aucun doute, de même que la brutalité avec laquelle elle lui a été arrachée. Si nous tardons davantage, peut-être sauverons-nous Spencer de la mort, mais son vivant ne vaudra guère mieux. Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'entrevue avec monsieur Dempsey ?

-Pas grand-chose. Par contre…

-Quoi ?

Morgan Derek hésite. Un profiler s'appuie sur des faits et non sur des pressentiments. C'est donc Emily qui coupe court aux tergiversations de son collègue.

-Derek pense avoir entendu un coup de feu.

-Un voisin peut-être ?

-Possible. Pourtant j'étais au rez-de-chaussée avec monsieur Dempsey et je n'ai strictement rien perçu.

-Oui, mais tu étais dans la cuisine, avec la cafetière en route.

-On en a déjà parlé Derek, une déflagration de flingue, je connais, je l'aurais forcément analysée comme telle.

-Bon, cela suffit vous deux ! Derek, tu vas immédiatement faire une enquête de voisinage. Sur Dempsey, sur Leland et sur cette fameuse détonation. Quant à toi, Prentiss, je veux que tu ailles dans l'école que fréquentaient Leland et Spencer. Trouve tout ce qui peut nous être utile. Ok ?

-C'est-à-dire…

-Quoi, encore ?!

-Hotch, il fait encore nuit ici, c'est le Nevada. Mais j'irai dès les premières heures du jour.

-Désolé, bonne nuit.

Le dernier mot, tranchant, coupe net la conversation. Hotch reste silencieux face à un Gideon circonspect.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

-Hotch, je te le redis, tu es en danger. Ce courrier ne fait que confirmer mes propos d'hier soir.

-Je sais Jason, mais dans l'immédiat je m'inquiète davantage pour Reid que pour moi… Et ne vas pas me sortir le couplet du « il s'en sortira, comme toujours », car je suis loin de toute pensée positive ce matin.

-Tu as raison. Je pense qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. Pas sans toi.

Hotch s'affale sur l'un des fauteuils peu confortable du bureau.

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu es tout autant que moi une figure paternelle pour Spencer.

-Oui et non. C'est toi qui l'as découvert, l'a formé. Evidemment je suis le père sage et diplomate qui canalise ses peurs. C'est vers moi qu'il se tourne lorsqu'il a des questions existentielles, mais je suis aussi seul, laissé par ma famille, mon fils. Je représente ce que pourrait être Reid dans quelques années. Spencer ne cherche donc pas à s'identifier à moi, car même s'il n'en a pas conscience, il l'est déjà. Ce qu'il veut c'est une famille, une vie… JE SUIS Spencer Reid et toi, TU ES ce qu'il voudrait être ! Leland n'a que faire de moi et de ma représentation vieillissante de son fantasme. Par contre toi, il te déteste car tu es le symbole de ce vers quoi tend Spencer. Son métier, ses collègues, la vie qui s'offre à lui…

Hotch se relève et s'avance vers la porte. Sans se retourner, juste avant de quitter la pièce, il conclue de quelques mots.

-c'est vrai, tu es comme lui, incompréhensible. Et tu as raison, comme toujours !

*******

Leland progresse dans le long couloir qui relie le monde des vivants à l'abri crée par son père. Le tunnel est de facture récente. En fait, elle est l'œuvre de Leland lui-même. Un chantier fait dans le plus grand secret juste avant qu'il ne vienne emménager avec sa femme. Instinctivement il avait su qu'il devait se garder un coin rien qu'à lui, un lieu de recueillement où il pourrait s'isoler. Sa femme ignorait tout de son existence. Peut-être avait-elle eu des soupçons quand il avait disparu, l'enfant serré dans ses bras. Peut-être… sans doute… surement, elle avait deviné l'existence d'une tanière. Mais comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être dans son refuge, il avait fui loin, à la limite de la propriété, disparaissant dans les bosquets. Jamais Birgit n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'éloignait pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle, l'espionner. Elle le croyait limite paranoïaque, elle le disait menteur et affabulateur, mais Leland savait la vérité. Ses caméras lui dessinaient les traits de ses persécuteurs, monsieur Dempsey, mais aussi les voisines, charitables mégères, toujours prompts à dire du mal de lui et de feu son père. Leland avait aimé cet endroit sombre, terne, triste, qui le camouflait d'une réalité qui se montrait enfin au grand jour telle qu'elle était, lugubre et manipulatrice. Finalement le monde était ainsi. Cette vérité absolue lui était apparue alors que la vie s'échappait doucement de son enfant né prématurément, à un terme sans espoir. Il avait été son bonheur, sa passion, son ange d'amour, durant quelques minutes il avait été tout ce que la vie lui refusait, un être aimant, sans arrières pensées, sans traitrise. Leland l'avait adoré ce petit être si pur. Il l'avait gardé auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que cela devienne impossible. La putréfaction faisait son chemin et les ravages du temps détruisaient l'image de son séraphin. Bien à regret Leland avait refermé la boîte à chapeau qui faisait office de cercueil et l'avait reconduit là où il était né, dans la cave, entre confitures et conserves de porcs. Il l'y avait déposé avec amour avant de le faire disparaître sous une imposante quantité de terre. Birgit l'avait vu revenir les bras chargés de son enfant, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité se recueillir auprès de lui. Elle avait renié son couple et le fruit d'un amour passé. Elle avait tiré un trait sur son souvenir. Début 1991, le couple Leland était mort en même temps que cet enfant. Du moins c'était ainsi que le professeur voyait les choses. Peu de temps après sa fausse-couche tardive, Birgit avait fui auprès de son amant. Leland ne voyait aucun inconvénient dans le départ de sa femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'expulse de SA maison lorsque le divorce fut déclaré, quatre ans plus tard. Leland ne lui avait pas pardonné cette dernière forfaiture. Régulièrement il venait se recueillir dans son bunker, surveillant les faits et gestes de Birgit et imaginant son avenir dans la vengeance.

Et puis un jour son destin avait pris une toute nouvelle tournure. Un an, jour pour jour après la découverte du corps de son père, son chemin avait croisé celui d'un autre ange. Une peau laiteuse, presque diaphane, des yeux pétillants d'intelligence et une retenue marquée avec le monde. Leland avait voulu qu'il soit son fils, mais l'enfant avait refusé. Leland n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser aux mains du monde tel qu'il était vraiment. Il l'avait donc tué, le maintenant dans l'ignorance du futur sombre qui allait immanquablement s'offrir à lui. Leland était miséricordieux. Le petit garçon était mort dans ses bras là où quelques semaines auparavant il avait tenu affectueusement son bébé tant chéri. Leland avait alors compris que son destin se jouait là où son père et son fils avaient quitté la vie. Son futur n'était pas dans la vengeance mais dans la recherche de celui qui serait le réceptacle de son amour. Dieu lui offrait une seconde chance, l'opportunité d'être pardonné tant de son fils que de son père. Investi d'une mission, Leland devenu professeur, avait parcouru le pays à la recherche de l'enfant parfait. Spencer avait été une véritable illumination, icône dont la perfection était effrayante. Leland l'avait laissé s'échappé, tétanisé à l'idée de profaner un si bel aboutissement. Les années suivantes furent comme le purgatoire, une recherche du paradis perdu. Avec le temps l'amour de Leland s'était insidieusement mué en rage et haine contre ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Finalement la seule solution était de le retrouver Lui, l'unique âme capable de lui procurer l'amour d'un fils et de se laisser choyer comme un père agonisant. On le traiterait de fou, mais Leland, lui, savait qu'il ne faisait que suivre la route d'amour que Dieu avait tracé à son dessein.

C'est avec cet élan d'amour et l'envie de dorloter tendrement Spencer que Leland avance dans le long boyau rocheux. Lorsqu'il pousse la lourde porte métallique ouvrant sur le bunker et qu'il aperçoit Spencer, le professeur se tétanise. Il s'attendait à le retrouver recroquevillé en position fœtale autour de sa main figée dans le sol, mais la vision qui s'offre à lui est bien différente. Spencer est allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux béants et la bouche grande ouverte. Ses lèvres semblent s'agiter dans une prière muette qui touche Leland de plein fouet. D'un geste vif il attrape un pied de biche adossé à son établi et se précipite au chevet de sa victime.

-Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, Bosco est là ! Je vais te soigner.

Les deux clous sont arrachés avec douceur. Spencer ne bronche pas, ne bouge pas. Leland le prend tendrement dans ses bras pour le déposer comme un pantin désarticulé sur le lit. Dans une attitude toute maternelle, Leland borde Spencer puis extirpe de sous le lit une trousse de secours. Avec des gestes précis, il désinfecte la main percée, administre une bonne dose d'antibiotique de large spectre puis rebranche la perfusion de poly vitaminé.

-Dors bien mon enfant, je reste auprès de toi. Demain sera un autre jour.

Sur ses mots, Leland l'esprit confus mais apaisé, ferme les yeux de Spencer et dépose sur ses paupières un baiser léger comme une caresse. La respiration de l'agent se régularise lentement et Leland s'endort à son tour, la tête posée contre son torse.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre douze

**Combien tu m'aimes ?**

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_It must have been so bad_

_Cause living with him must have damn near killed you_

Avec délicatesse il termine de replacer le pyjama de coton sur le pansement propre, maintenant tant que ce peut la bande qui a déjà bien du mal à garder prise sur le membre inerte. D'un regard doux, le bourreau contemple son œuvre, chérubin au teint de cire, poupée de chiffon d'un autre siècle. Comme s'il percevait l'emprise d'un simple regard, Spencer manifeste un léger gémissement, tente vainement de se retourner sur le sommier grinçant, puis paraît plonger de nouveau dans l'immobilisme et la salutaire non-existence qui est sa demeure depuis près de deux jours. D'une main tendre et paternelle, Leland vérifie la régularité de sa respiration. Sa peau est encore légèrement chaude et moite, mais cela ne durera pas. Son inspiration est parfois profonde, comme s'il cherchait à récupérer l'air dont il se sent privé. Un air frais, parfumé par le vent du Nevada et le parfum des fleurs qui annonce l'arrivée de l'été. Un parfum de liberté. Leland inspire au même rythme que son enfant devenu adulte et proie de ses délires.

-Tu as raison Spencer. Cela sent vraiment la maladie et la mort ici. Pourtant j'aime cette odeur de vie souffreteuse, luttant pour mériter sa place ici-bas. Laisses-toi pénétrer par ses sensations… N'as-tu pas le sentiment de n'avoir jamais caressé de si près l'existence ? Que disait père déjà ? Ah oui. _Tu n'apprécieras la vie que lorsque la mort t'y aura autorisé !_ Bon, trêves de sensibleries, je vais te faire un peu la lecture avant de vaquer à mes obligations. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? Non, bien sur. Nous sommes le 6 juin. Bientôt tu t'affranchiras des liens qui t'unissaient au félon et tu seras libre. Tu seras définitivement mien. Ensemble nous serons libres. Ensemble et éternellement.

Leland laisse couler ses larmes. Pourquoi retenir le ravissement qui inonde son visage et traduit physiquement ce qui n'est pas sensé pouvoir l'être ? Il n'est pas simplement heureux. Plus maintenant. Il est transporté par la félicité. Silencieusement il ouvre le livre qu'il vient d'extirper de sous le lit. Il examine les pages trop souvent manipulées, puis satisfait, il commence sa lecture.

-Prison : Lieu de corrections et de châtiments. S'il faut en croire le poète, des murs de pierre ne font pas une prison, mais une combinaison entre murs de pierre, fonctionnaires parasites et éducateurs auxiliaires ne constituent pas véritablement un Jardin des Délices.

Leland accentue les mots parasites et éducateurs. Spencer frissonne. La lecture se poursuit…

*******

La porte s'entrouvre légèrement, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un regard sombre caché derrière de grosses lunettes fumées.

-C'est pour quoi ?

Derek soupire discrètement. Le soleil commence à taper fortement en ce début d'après-midi. Depuis le dernier staff avec Quantico, il avait inspecté plusieurs quartiers de maisons, interrogé des dizaines d'individus et malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute sa détermination, personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit, personne ne semblait connaître Leland, personne n'avait entendu le moindre bruit suspect et personne ne voulait parler à un agent du gouvernement qui posait trop de questions.

-Ouais, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Comme un automate au mouvement bien réglé, Morgan tend sa carte, exhibant son identité en même temps qu'il prononce les mots usuels en cette circonstance.

-Agent Morgan, F.B.I. Monsieur. Veillez excuser du dérangement. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

-Hum, c'est que je n'ai guère de temps à vous consacrer, je…

-Je n'en aurai que pour quelques minutes et nous pouvons discuter sur le palier de votre maison monsieur.

Voila, les mots étaient dit. Pas de promiscuité, pas d'intrusion dans l'intimité. Les gens ont besoin d'être rassurés et la simple appellation du bureau fédéral entraine généralement suspicion et interrogation. Cet homme ne fait pas exception à la règle et Derek le sent devenir soupçonneux. Sa gestuelle ne trompe pas l'agent Morgan. Aussi lorsque l'homme semble tendre son cou latéralement, comme pour mieux surveiller les alentours, comme s'il pouvait un instant se transformer en super héros au pouvoir de divination, ou par le simple fait de côtoyer un agent du gouvernement, devenir quelqu'un d'important pour la société, Derek devine les prémisses de l'éternel rituel _rassurer-flatter-remercier_…

Les gens ont besoin d'être mis en confiance mais aussi de se sentir différent et nécessaire… même lorsque cela n'est pas le cas.

-De qui s'agit-il ? Des jeunes du squat d'à côté je parie ?!

-De personne en particulier monsieur. Mais nous avons besoin de vous, de votre aide. Etiez-vous là dans la journée du 3 juin ?

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Alors je vous demanderais si, par hasard, vous auriez entendu un bruit suspect, comme une détonation.

-Non, rien. Mais de toute façon, je travaille sur ma platine du matin au soir avec des écouteurs branchés sur les oreilles. Le son est super, alors vous imaginez bien, il pourrait y avoir une explosion atomique que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Désolé !

-Bien, une dernière question…

Derek tend une photo représentant Spencer et Leland. Il s'agit évidemment d'un montage réalisé par Garcia. La photo est neutre afin de ne pas alerter le potentiel témoin. Pas de Wanted, pas de sigle du FBI… Une photo d'une triste banalité montrant deux individus lambda dans une situation lambda.

-Reconnaissez-vous l'une des ces deux personnes ?

L'homme semble hésiter. Derek sait ce que cela signifie. Soit l'homme va répondre par la négative sans même accorder le moindre regard à la photographie, soit il s'interroge sur les motivations de l'agent et dans ce cas… dans ce cas, il reconnait quelqu'un. Leland, cela ne peut être que Leland. Il le faut ! L'agent Morgan sait rester patient, attendre sans brusquer les témoins, mais là, alors qu'il sent pertinemment que la solution est proche mais se raille de lui, une boule se noue dans son estomac. Un instant il s'imagine posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui reste désespérément silencieux, et le secouant si violemment que celui-ci laisse échapper ses informations. Un nom, une adresse, un lieu… une illusion, un espoir.

Morgan Derek déglutit bruyamment, réalisant l'apnée involontaire qu'il fait subir à son corps. L'homme face à lui semble comprendre soudain l'importance de son témoignage. Il retire ses lunettes et plonge son regard terne et délavé de junkie dans celui de l'agent.

-Ok, je vais vous dire ce que je sais ou crois savoir, mais je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la police du coin. D'accord ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je recherche ces deux personnes et le reste m'indiffère totalement.

-Bien. Celui-là.

L'homme désigne Leland. Derek se pétrifie. L'enseignement du Bureau lui a appris bien des techniques, allant du combat à l'interrogatoire. La rue a fait également son apprentissage, peut-être même de façon plus adaptée à la réalité du terrain. Mais personne, pas même Gideon, malgré quelques tentatives avortées, n'a réussi à lui inculquer l'art de dépersonnalisée une situation qui est tout sauf banale. Le Bureau dirait que c'est un dossier. Pour Derek Morgan, ce dossier se nomme Priorité et le grignote de l'intérieur aussi surement qu'un cancer en phase terminale. Derek sent la douleur sourdre comme un petit filet de sang s'échappe d'une égratignure, doucement, sournoisement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Il faut que l'homme parle, maintenant !

-Maintenant !

Les mots ont jailli sans retenue, s'échappant de Derek comme on crie sa haine ou son désespoir.

-Oui, oui, désolé. C'est que cela va vous paraître dingue. Je croyais que c'était une hallucination. Un truc récurant qui venait hanter mes mauvais trips, mais depuis quelques temps son image m'apparait même quand je suis relativement clean. Hey, suis pas fou hein, mais en général je le voyais apparaître comme ça, venu de nulle part, et il disparaissait comme il était arrivé. Toujours la nuit, alors je croyais que c'était un fantôme. C'est logique non ? Mais récemment je l'ai croisé au moins trois fois, même en pleine journée. La première fois j'ai flippé grave, puis j'ai compris qu'il était aussi humain que vous et moi.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a deux semaines, en pleine nuit. Toujours aussi fantomatique ! Il est apparu quelque part derrière les bâtiments, là-bas, puis il s'est fondu dans la nuit, comme toujours. Par contre le blondinet, je le connais ! Attendez un instant.

Derek Morgan perçoit son cœur qui bondit dans sa poitrine avant de s'arrêter net, attendant un dénouement qui tarde à venir. L'homme, qui s'était éclipsé, revient triomphant et exhibe devant l'agent médusé la première de couverture d'un sombre magasine people à moitié griffonné.

-C'était le petit ami secret de Lila. Elle est canon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui canon. Bien, merci pour votre aide, elle nous sera précieuse.

Derek quitte le palier, laissant le junkie rêvasser devant la starlette d'un temps révolu pour Spencer, celui de l'innocence.

*******

**Quantico 6 juin**

**Un moment comme il y en a tant… dans l'après-midi.**

Les bureaux du FBI bourdonnent de l'habituel brouhaha qui passe d'un bureau à l'autre au grès des découvertes et interrogations que se partagent les agents. Au-dessus des espaces de travail ouverts, les bureaux des agents Hotchner et Gideon font figure de lieux de recueillement. Personne n'y pénètre sans un regard baissé et un silence presque religieux.

JJ sait mieux que personne quel est le rituel qui brise le silence et donne vie au Bouddha en costume bleu qui préside dans le premier bureau, ou encore quels sont les mots justes qui anime le Lao Tseu contemplatif du second. C'est dans ce dernier qu'elle tente une approche en douceur.

-Agent Gideon ?

Le regard du vieux profiler quitte un instant une aquarelle représentant deux piafs au sommet d'un monument parisien.

-Est-ce que je peux vous déranger un instant ?

Un regard, pas plus, puis une main qui caresse les plumes virtuels de l'oiseau aux couleurs sombres. Un amour passionnel entre l'homme et les volatiles, une tendresse qui enveloppe Gideon comme une aura qui grandit et invite tout individu normalement constitué à la contemplation silencieuse. JJ pénètre le sacro-saint lieu, s'approche de la petite peinture et y plonge le regard. L'un des deux petits moineaux est empalé sur un pieu dressé là à son attention. L'autre se nourrit des graines déposées en appât, sans se soucier de l'agonie probable de son compagnon. La scène est cruelle, sans pour autant être choquante… et c'est peut-être cela qui dérange le plus. JJ est troublée. Serait-ce encore un cadeau empoisonné de Leland ? Gideon, en bon profiler, devine instantanément les pensées de la jeune femme et y met rapidement fin.

-Non JJ, ce n'est pas un message sibyllin de Leland. Ce tableau, je l'ai acheté lors d'un voyage à Paris. Il est cruel, mais intensément vrai. La concurrence est faite pour être éliminé. Seuls les plus forts survivent.

-A la fin, il ne doit en rester qu'un !

-Pardon ?

-Désolée, c'est une réplique de cinéma. Mais cela illustre bien la situation. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous être utile ?

-Tu ne devais pas travailler avec Garcia ?

-Si, mais elle m'a mise à la porte il y a déjà plusieurs heures. Pour reprendre ses termes… _elle est sur un filon et je trouble son eau_. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'isoler dans son univers.

Gideon quitte péniblement sa toile pour enfin regarder fixement l'agent Jareau. Un regard froid, inquiet… terriblement inquiet ! JJ connait ce genre de regard. D'une certaine façon, son travail consiste aussi à rassurer les familles et les policiers qui doutent et culpabilisent. Elle tend une main compatissante vers Gideon. Sa voix est douce, chaude et maternante.

-Je suis certaine que vous retrouverez Spencer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai confiance en vous Gideon. Et en toute l'équipe.

-Moi aussi JJ, mais je m'inquiète aussi pour eux. Je pense que Leland veut détruire la famille que nous formons. Nous sommes en danger, à commencer par Hotch et Derek. Je suis inquiet JJ, vraiment…

-Pourquoi eux ?

-Hotch a été clairement nommé par le courrier et la photo. Leland voit en lui une figure paternelle. Derek serait davantage l'image du frère. Il est à coup sur ce qui se rapproche le plus de son meilleur ami, dans sa version virile, fière et forte. Un père, un frère... Ils sont en danger. Je le sens JJ. Mes tripes ne me trompent pas. Heureusement, l'agent Prentiss est là depuis trop peu de temps pour vraiment l'intéresser. De plus, il doit l'imaginer insensible. Peut-être à cause, ou grâce au fait que nous même avons eu tendance à sous estimer son implication au sein du groupe. Emilie est une personne émotionnellement complexe mais loyale et sur. Quant à toi JJ, il t'a déjà pris beaucoup en enlevant Spencer alors qu'il était à tes côtés… encore une fois. Rien n'est le fruit du hasard.

-Et vous Jason ?

Gideon ne répond pas. Sans un mot, il retourne s'assoir à son bureau, délaissant provisoirement ses oiseaux pour mieux examiner les preuves déposées sur son bureau. Photos, paperasses, rien de concret, rien de réellement utile. JJ se place face à lui, prenant à son tour un siège, sans attendre d'y être inviter. Après un bref tour de table, JJ attrape une photographie représentant toute l'équipe. Brusquement Gideon semble se fâcher et pose brutalement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui laisse échapper l'image en sursautant. Jennifer est surprise, presque effrayée par l'attitude de son patron. Celui-ci la foudroie de regard. On y lit toujours la peur et l'angoisse, mais maintenant s'y mêlent avec intensité, la colère et… la haine ?

-Moi Jennifer ! Moi, je suis l'absent, l'ombre, le reflet de ce ne sera jamais Reid. En tuant Spencer, il le sauve d'un avenir qu'il pense être mauvais pour lui. Il croit certainement agir pour son bien. Leur mort sera leur rédemption. Et moi JJ, moi je devrai vivre en sachant que je suis cet avenir malsain qui a entraîné la mort de Spencer et des autres enfants avant lui. En sachant que personne, pas même Leland n'a voulu me sauver, m'épargner ce futur dans lequel tout ne sera plus que chagrin et culpabilité.

-Gideon ! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !!

-Oui et non JJ. Certes ceci est la pensée d'un homme perturbé émotionnellement, sans attache affective ancrée dans la réalité. Un homme qui vit dans l'illusion d'une mission divine. Mais d'un certain côté il a raison. Spencer est un peu de ce que j'étais et je suis certainement un peu de ce qu'il sera… Est-ce mal pour autant ? Je ne le pense pas, mais la finalité pour Spencer est de devenir lui-même et non un ersatz d'Aaron ou de moi. Il en avait pris le chemin et peut-être est-ce pour cela que Leland nous exècre tant. Pour avoir permis à Spencer de devenir lui-même, de suivre un chemin qui le mènerait vers quelque chose d'inconnu et finalement de peut-être, sans doute, meilleur que nous autres. On s'affirme par ses ressemblances et ses contraires, c'est ce qui nous permet de sortir du lot tout en se sentant appartenir à un tout. Nous somme ce Tout et Spencer est celui qui cherche à s'en extirper sans jamais lâcher les amarres… Et Leland est celui qui coupera le lien, laissant Spencer s'envoler avec lui. Cela se résume simplement à devenir adulte et autonome, or, ce que veut Leland, c'est un enfant docile et aimant.

-Je comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas profiler. Tout cela est presque trop philosophique.

-Tu as raison JJ. ET non seulement c'est trop philosophique mais cela tend vraiment vers le grand n'importe quoi, pour reprendre tes mots. Malheureusement c'est le délire de Leland et c'est pourquoi j'ai peur pour Hotch et Derek. Mais ce sont de grands garçons n'est-ce pas ?

JJ ne répond pas. Gideon prend cet instant de silence comme il se doit, comme l'acceptation d'un fait contre lequel on ne peut rien. L'instant solennel se brise pourtant lorsque retentit une sonnerie multiple. Musique classique, Bach ou Mozart, pour Gideon et pop romantique, James Blunt, pour JJ. Au loin les basses d'ACDC… les portes de l'enfer se sont ouvertes. Garcia sort de son antre et se précipite sans daigner attendre que l'on réponde à ses appels. Elle passe comme une furie devant le bureau de Gideon et pénètre triomphante dans celui d'un Aaron Hotchner médusé, mais finalement bien rodé et relativement résigné.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Garcia ?

*******

La vibration est silencieuse mais déplaisante. Pourtant, Emilie ne peut se permettre de l'interrompre. Cela serait non seulement déplacé, mais de plus son interlocuteur risquerait d'y voir un manque certain de respect. Or ici, tout tend au respect. De la boiserie à l'ancienne qui soutient un plafond de style européen, Normand peut-être, aux reliures qui garnissent les centaines d'étagères, tout, vraiment tout semble sacré. Pas un regard ne se lève plus haut que de raison, pas un mouvement qui ne soit réfléchit et analysé comme nécessaire. Ici, tout n'est que réflexions, silence et travail.

-Vous m'écoutez, agent Prentiss ?

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Little. J'avoue que la beauté de votre bibliothèque me saisit. Elle me fait penser à celle de Venise en Italie. L'atmosphère qui règne ici est incroyable.

-Vous me flatter, mais c'est vrai que nous tenons à ce que nos étudiants respectent ce que contiennent ces livres. Je veux dire par là, qu'ici sont réunis des ouvrages que les plus grandes bibliothèques nous envient. Nous avons de nombreuses éditions originales. Considérez de vous êtes dans un musée. Vous ne verrez ici que des élèves studieux qui veulent réussir et des adultes passionnés.

-Puisque nous parlons de passion, avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous avais demandé ?

Le bibliothécaire ajuste ses épaisses lunettes et farfouille dans ses papiers. Inutile d'être profiler pour comprendre que monsieur Little est un rat de bibliothèque. Son bureau n'est qu'un amas de documents, plus poussiéreux les uns des autres, sur lequel trône une loupe aux dimensions impressionnantes et un vieux registre datant certainement d'avant guerre. Reste à savoir laquelle. Après avoir goulument humecté son index, le vieil homme entreprend de tourner les pages d'un carnet comme on égraine un chapelet.

-Voila ! J'ai bien la trace d'un certain Spencer Reid, mais pas de monsieur Leland. Mais bon, comme c'était un professeur, sans doute mon prédécesseur, peu regardant, le laissait entrer sans signer le registre. De nos jours, cela serait impossible. Voyez-vous, je tiens absolument à ce que…

-Merci de votre aide. Pourrais-je prendre mon temps pour étudier tranquillement ce document, connaître les ouvrages de prédilection de Spen… de monsieur Reid ?

-Oui, je vous en prie, mais prenez-en soin.

Emily regarde le vieux bonhomme partir clopin-clopant vers ses précieux écrits. Si un simple registre de signatures lui inspire tant de dévotion, qu'est-ce que cela doit être devant une édition originale de Mark Twain ? Profitant de sa solitude momentanée, Emily se permet de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son cellulaire. Pourquoi diable avait-elle décidé de se dissimuler sous les traits d'une simple étudiante, jupe courte, chemisette sans poche et donc grand sac fourre-tout de rigueur !?

Les étudiants n'avaient que faire de ses recherches ? Pourtant, en parlant au téléphone avec monsieur Little, Prentiss avait senti qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir si elle arrivait tel un cowboy et perturbait la quiétude des lieux. Son arrivée au campus lui avait donné raison. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et les étudiants poussaient sur les pelouses aussi surement que les pâquerettes. Fini les partiels, les interro-surprises, plus que le plaisir des longues journées de juin pour roucouler une dernière fois avec la petite copine du moment. Pourtant, deux ou trois pairs d'yeux masculins avaient provisoirement quitté leurs belles pour se perdre sur Prentiss. Mais Emily savait qu'un agent du FBI en tenue strict et sévère, aurait fait venir lui, ou elle, pas un mais des milliers de regards. Etudiant en mal de rébellion et gouvernement font rarement bon ménage. Alors un campus…

_Morgan._ L'appel vient de son coéquipier. A-t-il enfin trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? Prentiss doute davantage à chaque instant. Chaque minute qui passe sans apporter son lot de renseignement, emporte avec lui le temps qui leur reste pour sauver Spencer Reid. Un regard circulaire lui permet de vérifier l'absence d'oreille indiscrète qui pourrait la trahir et précipiter sa fuite hors du lieu.

-Morgan, je suis à la bibliothèque où Leland et Spencer ont passé la plupart de leur temps extra scolaire. J'espère trouver quelque chose. De ton côté, tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui, j'ai enfin un témoignage concordant avec la présence de Leland dans ce quartier. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie… Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas loin Emily, peut-être même dans une des maisons que j'ai visitée.

-Ok. Et le rapport avec le coup de feu ?

-Le hasard peut-être, ou une intuition.

-Une intuition sonore ?! Derek, tu délires là ! Je ne crois absolument pas au hasard. Tu as cru entendre une détonation et maintenant tu trouves une trace de Leland. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, si je puis dire. Espérons juste que ce n'est pas Spencer qui était face à l'arme. Bon, de mon côté, j'ai la liste des ouvrages empruntés par Spencer quand il était en ici. C'est impressionnant et d'un point de vue profiler, très représentatif, mais pour ce qui est de notre enquête, cela me mène nulle part. Je vais encore rester, je commence à peine et la liste est plutôt longue et hétéroclite.

-Si tu y trouves un Comic ou un ouvrage libertin…

-Lélia de George Sand est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour le moment. Il l'a emprunté dans sa version originale. Le français, c'est romantique non ?

La réplique se veut amusante et légère mais elle ne suffit pas à alléger le tracas des deux agents. Le silence qui suit vaut pour accord et Prentiss referme son portable sans attendre de réponse. Un nouveau regard et toujours le même désintérêt des étudiants. La journée s'annonce longue. Prentiss prend une chaise, un coin de table pas trop encombré et s'attèle à sa longue tâche de fourmi.

*******

-J'ai trouvé le livre, celui dont sont extraites les énigmes, celui auquel Spencer avait fait référence quand il a parlé du baptême avec JJ.

-Enfin quelque chose de concret ! Bravo Garcia. JJ n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, j'avais besoin de… Enfin, je crois qu'elle est avec l'agent Gideon monsieur.

Hotch ne prend pas la peine de décrocher son portable. Il se lève, saisit le bras de l'informaticienne et l'entraîne avec lui vers le couloir. Devant la porte de son collègue, Hotch n'a pas besoin de s'annoncer. Gideon est debout, adossé au chambranle. Le regard qu'il porte à Garcia est chargé d'un peu d'espoir, de beaucoup d'interrogation et d'une once d'inquiétude. L'équipe de Quantico se retrouve au complet dans le bureau de Gideon.

-Explique Garcia. On t'écoute.

-Il s'agit du Dictionnaire du Diable d'Ambrose Bierce. Cela se lit comme un dictionnaire mais les définitions sont plutôt sarcastiques, humoristiques, voire même franchement anarchiques. C'était un sacré précurseur de l'anti politiquement correct. J'ai retrouvé sa trace en associant la notion de déluge et de baptême. Pour Bierce dont le père se prénommait Marcus, d'où l'entête du premier message, _« le Déluge est le premier essai remarqué de baptême collectif, qui lessiva tous les péchés (et les pécheurs) de la création »._

Hotch et Gideon se regardent, bouche bée. La folie de Leland prend simplement mots devant eux. Ils avaient deviné la notion de rédemption et de péché sous jacente sous les deux messages sibyllins, mais subitement leurs soupçons deviennent réalité et mettent en exergue la dangerosité du professeur Leland. Hotch est le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Bien, JJ procure nous un exemplaire de ce dictionnaire. Garcia, contacte Morgan et Prentiss. Voit si cela leur évoque quelque chose. Jason… Je pense que les messages deviennent plus limpides. Les majuscules sont sans doute les mots qu'il faut que l'on étudie en premier.

*******

-Oui Hotch, je regarde ça tout de suite.

Prentiss referme discrètement son téléphone portable et reprend la liste des ouvrages choisis par l'enfant Reid. Le Dictionnaire du Diable fait effectivement parti des livres empruntés à plusieurs reprises. Une fois en début d'année puis consulté régulièrement le second semestre. Il faisait donc indéniablement parti des livres préférés de Reid… comme pas moins de trente autres œuvres littéraires, plus ou moins classiques pour un jeune en dernière année de lycée, beaucoup moins pour un gamin d'à peine douze ans.

-Monsieur Little, puis-je voir ce livre ?

-Montrez ! Le Dictionnaire… hum, c'est un choix, somme toute, intéressant pour quelqu'un qui traque le mal. Vous voulez ce volume en particulier ?

-Comment ça ? Il y a plusieurs tomes ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Le bibliothécaire prend un malin plaisir à expliquer le fonctionnement de son « musée » à l'agent du gouvernement qu'il imagine primaire, ignorante de toute la beauté qui transpire des vieux papiers.

-Vous imaginez bien que je n'ai pas un unique exemplaire de ce dictionnaire, agent Prentiss. Or, je constate que votre ami a systématiquement emprunté l'exemplaire archivé 112-A-005. Il est d'ailleurs le dernier à l'avoir pris. Que voulez-vous, les jeunes de nos jours préfèrent les versions plus modernes, avec pleins de nota bene et d'images d'illustrations. Agent Prentiss, vous savez ce que signifie le fait qu'il ait emprunté toujours le même livre?

Si des dizaines de possibilité se forment à l'instant présent dans son cerveau, Emily n'a pas du tout envie de les partager avec l'homme trop imbu de lui-même.

-Non, mais vous allez sans doute me l'expliquer en même temps que nous allons chercher le dit ouvrage. N'est-ce pas ?

-Moui. Bon, c'est par là, suivez-moi. Donc, je disais que l'explication est certainement l'usage du livre pour passer de la correspondance. A cet âge, il ne fait guère de doute sur les motivations des jeunes.

-Spencer était précoce. Il n'avait pas douze ans quand il a commencé l'année. Je doute qu'il ait utilisé ce livre pour échanger des mots d'amour avec les jeunes adolescentes du lycée.

-Dans ce cas… Mais l'autre explication serait plus désagréable. Cela signifie qu'il a argumenté le livre de commentaires personnels.

Voyant le regard de Prentiss s'illuminer, l'homme se sent obligé d'ajouter son propre commentaire, d'un ton qui ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à son opinion.

-Si tel est le cas, je me verrai obligé de demander une indemnité. Il est interdit de dégrader les livres. Cela étant dit, nous allons rapidement être fixé car voici l'ouvrage. Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ? Douze ans ? Précoce ? Oui, je crois que l'on peut aussi le dire ainsi.

Monsieur Little, jette sur Prentiss un regard très lourd de sous-entendus. En prenant le fameux dictionnaire, une feuille de papier quadrillée s'est échappée de l'ouvrage. Prentiss n'attache que peu d'importances aux propos du vieil homme. Ce qui l'intéresse, en revanche, c'est la nature du texte camouflé depuis tant d'année. Aussi se précipite-t-elle sur la feuille, l'arrachant presque des mains de l'homme devenu subitement trop curieux.

-Merci monsieur Little. Je vous ferai signe si j'ai encore besoin de vous.

Finalement, cette bibliothèque a un petit quelque chose d'un musée. Entre les mains d'Emily se trouve un vestige du passé de Spencer.

*******

Spencer s'attaque à la dernière bouchée. Manger est presque douloureux pour son estomac laissé trop longtemps dans l'attente. Pourtant, l'agent sait que cela est nécessaire s'il souhaite pouvoir échapper aux griffes de son bourreau.

Tout doucement alors qu'il sortait de sa brume fiévreuse, Spencer avait imaginé un plan, ou plutôt plusieurs débuts de plans possibles. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à garder sa conscience intacte suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à un plan bien ficelé dont la finalité ne pouvait être que la liberté. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il imagine, il aboutissait toujours à la mort. Seul le mode opératoire de celui-ci variait. De la colère fatale, et sa mort brutale et douloureuse, succédait parfois celle de Leland et avec elle la lente agonie de Spencer, dans la solitude et l'oublie. Spencer avait l'impression d'être multiple, de vivre son présent, mais surtout son avenir, en fonction de celui qui le percevait comme tel. Un brin de schizophrénie venait de poindre son nez. L'enfant enfouit en Spencer voulait survivre, coute que coute. L'homme blessé voulait en finir vite, si possible en entraînant le vieux fou avec lui. Enfin, l'agent Reid voulait encore croire en ses amis. Ils viendront, c'est certain. Il faut gagner du temps. Spencer sait pertinemment qu'il ne mourra pas avant le douze du mois, soit encore six jours à vivre, six jours pour combattre le mal et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, l'amener à commettre des erreurs. Mais pour ce faire, Il faut caresser la limite, venir si près du précipice qu'il risque de devenir plus tentant de sauter que de revenir en arrière vers la douloureuse attente. Spencer ferme les yeux, se laissant guider par les sensations de son corps. Malgré les antalgiques administrés par Leland, la douleur continue de faire son lit dans le corps malmené de l'agent. Sans y prêter attention, Spencer saisit délicatement sa main droite, emmaillotée de bandes blanches, et la pose contre son cœur, comme si la chaleur de son corps pourrait guérir la plaie encore cuisante. Bien que plus douloureuses, les blessures de sa cuisse et de son poignet lui semblent obsolètes. L'aspect religieux de sa dernière meurtrissure le marque plus profondément que n'importe quel clou ou balle ne pourrait le faire. Reid connait la Bible comme s'il en était l'auteur. Il connait aussi les détournements qui en sont fait par les fanatiques, les fous, les psychopathes tels que Leland… et cela ne le rassure pas vraiment.

-Tu as encore mal ?

La voix de Leland, calme, neutre. Spencer ne le voit pas. Sans doute est-il de nouveau caché derrière le paravent de lumière. Une clarté aveuglante qui met à nu. Impudique et brutale. Mais peut-être Leland est-il loin, se contentant d'observer via son impressionnant réseau de caméra. L'incertitude et l'ignorance sont autant de barreaux à la prison psychologique de Spencer Reid.

Depuis son éveil, Spencer est de nouveau seul, enchaîné au lit métallique par une vulgaire corde de marin, usé pas trop d'années passées à martyriser des enfants. Une corde ayant gardé des traces physiques des petits êtres qu'elle avait été la dernière à enlacer… du moins de leur vivant. Encore trop faible et incertain sur ses deux jambes, Spencer n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre la résistance légendaire des cordes de chanvre à l'épreuve. Le chanvre… Spencer a presque envie de rire en pensant que ce qui le maintient prisonnier n'est autre qu'un tissage de cannabis. Après quelques heures à contempler un plafond que l'on devine plus qu'on ne le voit, à accommoder sa vision à la clarté brulante du projecteur, Spencer avait décidé de se lever. Echec cuisant et douloureux. Sa cuisse l'avait simplement abandonné et sa main n'avait pas su amortir sa chute. La leçon avait été brutale mais elle avait rappelé à Spencer quelles devaient être ses priorités pour survivre. Premier commandement de la victime face au bourreau : protéger son corps et son esprit. Second commandement : malmener Leland dans la limite du premier commandement. Enfin, troisième et dernier commandement : ne jamais hésiter et ne rien regretter.

Tout en se forçant à ingérer l'infecte bouillie de Leland, Spencer se ressasse ses trois nouvelles règles. Il lui faut se nourrir pour reprendre des forces pour lutter contre ses démons internes, que Leland sait si bien dompter, et la douleur physique et réelle qui entrave ses mouvements.

- Tu as encore mal ?

Surpris, Spencer tarde à répondre. Comment savoir si le vieux fou est virtuel ou bien présent ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait souffrir. Pourquoi ?

- Pour te rappeler à l'ordre. Pour ton bien-être.

_-« Bien-être : Etat d'esprit produit par la contemplation des ennuis d'autrui. »_ Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il s'agissait davantage de votre propre bien-être ?!

-Tu détournes le sens du texte Spencer, ce n'est pas bien. Je t'aime. Pourquoi me refuses-tu tout cet amour qui est en toi ?

-C'est donnant-donnant professeur.

-Ne m'appelle pas professeur ! De l'amour je t'en ai donné chaque instant de ma vie.

-Et bien, j'ai sans doute de la chance que vous ne me haïssiez pas, professeur.

-Ne m'appelle pas professeur ! Je t'ai laissé libre de choisir ta destiné et l'homme que tu voulais être. Je t'ai laissé devenir quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui saura me guider vers Lui.

-Si je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi vouloir me détruire professeur ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS PROFESSEUR !! Parce que la vie va bientôt te détourner de ce chemin. Parce que la vie est cruelle et sépare ceux qui s'aiment !

-Vous voulez parler de destinée ? _« Destinée : justification du Tyran pour ses crimes, excuses de l'imbécile pour ces échecs. »_ Suis-je une victime ou un échec ? PROFESSEUR…

La lumière s'éteint, laissant Spencer dans une obscurité totale. La peur le submerge aussitôt. Il voulait savoir si Leland était présent… maintenant la peur du noir l'oppresse aussi fortement que celle de la lumière. Que se passe-t-il dans l'univers chromatique qui lui est invisible ? Leland est-il devant lui, prompt à le torturer encore ? L'attente en elle-même reste un supplice doux au tortionnaire. Spencer le sait et ne se sent pas plus avancé maintenant. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'agent sait qu'il vient de marquer un point, poussant Leland dans une direction qui n'est peut-être pas la bonne, obligeant son tourmenteur à agir autrement… Un bon point, quoique cela donne. Quoiqu'il advienne.

**********************************

_How You Remind Me Nickelback_


	14. Chapter 14

**Les jeux sont faits…**

Chapitre treize

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

Nevada, 6 juin… tout début d'après-midi.

**Ding dong**

La mélodie d'un autre temps vient déranger la sieste de monsieur Dempsey. Qui peut bien venir à cette heure ? Qui est l'intrus irrespectueux qui ignore tout de la sieste postprandiale et du énième épisode des « Feux de l'Amour » ? D'une démarche lente de pachyderme aux portes du fameux cimetière, le vieil homme s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Chacun de ses pas lourd annonce son arrivée et son mécontentement. Un coup d'œil dans le Juda et le voilà renseigné. Peau noire, casquette noire, regard sérieux, presque méchant… Encore cet agent du FBI ! Monsieur Dempsey ne se considère pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement raciste, mais il n'aime pas trop ces jeunes gens de « couleur » qui chantent le rap, dansent le break, portent des casquettes et accessoirement un flingue sur la hanche. De son temps, les choses n'étaient pas ainsi…

-Un instant ! Je vais chercher la clé.

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, monsieur Dempsey déverrouille deux de ses trois verrous puis enclenche le dernier rempart contre ce monde extérieur qu'il ne comprend plus. Derrière la porte, l'impatience se fait silencieuse. La police et les agents du gouvernement ont une grande expérience de l'attente. Enfin la porte s'ouvre et l'air, gorgé de soleil du Nevada, emplie l'entrée de monsieur Dempsey. Un air chaud puis suffocant qui s'accompagne d'une boule de feu dévastatrice.

Derek Morgan a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage contrarié de monsieur Dempsey qu'un souffle le projette contre ce qui semble être une montagne, dure, froide et douloureuse. Une dernière vision, celle des flammes rouges qui enveloppent le monde, le dévorent et le détruisent, puis le noir, absolu, infini et mortel.

Quelque part, sur Terre, deux âmes s'en sont allées. Non loin de là, sous la terre, pas très loin de l'Enfer, un cri les accompagne dans leur sombre destiné. Un petit bout de Spencer vient définitivement de disparaître. Maintenant les choses vont changer !

*******

La nouvelle met moins de temps à arriver au siège du FBI qu'à parcourir les quelques kilomètres qui séparent la maison en feu de la grande bibliothèque. Emily Prentiss est loin d'imaginer la tourmente qui vient de dévaster ses coéquipiers. Discrète, la jeune femme étudie l'ouvrage longuement manipulé par Spencer enfant. Cet exemplaire du Dictionnaire du Diable n'a pas été détérioré mais de nombreux post-it jalonnent ses pages. A chaque définition importante, un commentaire, écrit d'une main enfantine. Parfois même un petit dessin, gribouillage pour Emily et le lecteur basique, mais pièce d'un puzzle pour le professeur Leland et le génie en herbe qui était son élève avant d'être sa victime. Prentiss répertorie chaque petit bout de papier, qu'il s'agisse d'une feuille contenant une définition, comme celle que monsieur Little avait souhaité attraper, longue poésie définissant la femme comme doté du cœur d'un démon, ou morceau de journal griffonné à la hâte d'un « demander l'avis du professeur ». Parfois l'annotation n'était pas à destination de Leland mais de Diana Reid, « Qu'en penserai maman ? », « Demander à maman si la réalité derrière le sarcasme n'est qu'illusion ou un deuxième degré de lecture et de satyre ». Mais ces liens entre le fils et la mère avaient tous été rayés, rageusement, et sans aucun doute jamais mis en exécution. Quel était l'état de santé de madame Reid cette année-là ?

L'humanité du début du vingtième siècle vu par Ambrose Bierce avait été décortiquée et analysée par deux cerveaux complémentaires. L'un cherchant dans l'analyse de l'autre une justification à sa démence ; l'autre souhaitant simplement retrouver dans le regard du maître un reflet à son existence et peut-être l'illusion d'être aimé. Quoi de mieux qu'un langage propre au couple et compréhensible qu'à leur seule interprétation ? Quoi de mieux qu'un lien les unifiant et les isolant d'un monde ignorant, voire malsain ? Spencer avait trouvé plus qu'une épaule pour le soutenir. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un réceptif à ses souffrances intellectuelles, à ses interrogations sur un monde fait par des humains pour d'autres humains. Une humanité dont lui, Spencer Reid, douze ans, se sentait exclus, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une oreille a priori moins délirante que celle de sa mère. Un adulte tout près à l'écouter et à voir en lui le sauveur. On en revenait toujours aux mêmes réflexions. Qui devait sauver qui ? Leland croyait sauver les enfants d'un monde qui s'était perdu quelque part lors de sa mutation vers la société moderne. Il voulait aussi se secourir, sauver son âme égarée dans un enfer terrestre où ne subsistaient que quelques êtres d'exceptions dont la pureté et la magnificence n'étaient révélées qu'à ses yeux avertis.

Emily se laisse aller sur le dossier peu confortable des bancs de la bibliothèque. Elle se frotte les tempes tout en relâchant les traits crispés de son visage. Elle commence à mieux cerner l'esprit de Leland et cela n'est pas sans lui déclencher de vilaines migraines. Pénétrer l'esprit des assassins n'est jamais sans conséquences. Or Leland n'est pas un simple meurtrier, il se sent investi d'une demande divine justifiant ses actes. Mais ce constat est simpliste et incomplet. Leland attend davantage… de Dieu mais aussi et surtout de ses victimes ! Il est aisé de sauver un enfant en l'extrayant de ce que l'on ressent comme étant le Mal. Il est plus compliqué de recevoir de sa victime l'absolution. Or le consentement, l'acceptation, est nécessaire pour Leland. Plus encore, il est le fondement même de l'échange affectif et du don que Leland fait à l'enfant. En torturant ses victimes, Leland cherche sans doute à leur restituer la pureté originelle. Les cris, les pleurs et les supplications sont des représentations du mal et des faiblesses humaines. Lorsque ceux-ci se tarissent et que ne subsiste plus que le néant dans le regard vide des enfants, alors ils redeviennent aussi purs qu'un nouvel être à naître, il ne reste plus à Leland qu'à préserver dans la mort cette pureté retrouvée. Emily Prentiss connait l'existence du fils de Leland, mais elle n'imagine pas à quel point ses hypothèses sont proches de la réalité, à quel point le vieux professeur aime se noyer dans les yeux de ses proies pour y retrouver le regard innocent et implorant de son jeune fils né aux portes de la mort. Retrouver cette sensation d'amour incommensurable qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité du monde et sur ce qu'était sa destiné. Leland aime plus que tout s'engouffrer dans cette brèche qui relie le monde des vivants à celui des morts, au Paradis auquel il aspire tant. Mais si l'agent Prentiss ne peut que se contenter d'émettre des supputations sur les motivations mystico-psychotiques de Leland, elle ne se leurre absolument pas sur son côté rationnel et méthodique. Faire souffrir un être vivant, vise aussi et surtout à annihiler ses pensées propres, le rendant pour malléable aux desseins qu'il s'est fixés. L'agent Prentiss a maintenant la certitude que Leland souhaite que sa victime soit également son rédempteur. Voilà pourquoi Spencer était toujours la proie idéale, malgré le temps passé, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus un enfant… parce qu'il a su conserver une âme et une innocence d'enfant tout en ayant enfin la force de passer à l'acte et de donner à Leland ce que celui-ci attend avec tant d'ardeur. La mort et par elle le salut de son être. Emily frissonne en pensant aux conséquences terribles de ses déductions. Spencer a déjà donné la mort. Par nécessité, pour se défendre ou sauver des vies. Mais Leland attend davantage de Spencer. Un geste d'amour peut-être…

La vibration du téléphone portable sort brutalement Prentiss de ses réflexions. Sur l'instant, Emily perçoit cet appel comme une main secourable l'extrayant d'une mélasse malsaine où elle s'enlisait mélancoliquement. Malheureusement, le court message en provenance d'Aaron Hotchner la réexpédie de façon fulgurante dans les noirceurs du monde réel. Discrètement, Emily fait défiler l'information.

_Prends contact Urgent_

Trois mots, succincts, courts, mais qui laissent présager du pire. Prentiss ne prend pas le temps de rendre l'ouvrage. Sans état d'âme, elle glisse le Dictionnaire dans son sac et sort de la bibliothèque. Non loin de là, un banc semble accueillant. Pas d'étudiants avachis en attente d'un hypothétique cours, pas d'oreilles trop curieuses ouvertes sur un monde encore pleins de mystères. A son tour elle s'installe sur les lattes de bois, pose son sac à ses pieds et tout en portant son téléphone à son oreille, elle offre son visage à la douceur du soleil. Avec un petit sourire, Emily réalise que pour tout spectateur elle ressemble à une étudiante en stase, centre d'un univers qui oscille autour du campus et de ses étudiants. Emily fut elle aussi une de ses étoiles filantes, qui transitent un temps dans ce monde parallèle, avant de s'en extraire et de finalement oublier jusqu'à ses codes et doctrines. Précepte numéro un : tout étranger est avant tout un espion adulte qui cherche à nuire aux étudiants. Un petit rire au rythme de la tonalité, puis Emily Prentiss laisse de côté sa nostalgie pour reprendre sa casquette d'adulte et accessoirement d'agent du FBI. C'est évidemment Jennifer Jareau qu'Emily tente de joindre en premier. Hotchner et Gideon étant en général trop occupés, c'est JJ qui a pris l'habitude de faire le lien entre les différentes équipes. Le « Allo » de l'agent est vacillant, comme si la jeune femme avait du mal à prononcer ce simple mot. Prentiss sait que JJ est personnellement touchée par cette affaire. Déjà, par le passé, Emily avait semblé froide et insensible face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle espérait cette fois-ci ne pas commettre la même erreur. Non qu'être détachée puisse en soit être une erreur, ce serait même un avantage dans son métier, mais il faut aussi savoir écouter la détresse des autres sans pour autant sombrer dans l'empathie. Savoir accueillir les témoignages de douleurs des victimes, c'est leur donner confiance et instaurer une relation prompte aux confidences ; mais il faut maîtriser ses émotions et dresser une barrière invisible mais efficace contre les résurgences d'une humanité que le travail a su au mieux calfeutrer profondément, et au pire, détruire irrémédiablement. Prentiss pense à Gideon qui depuis peu paraît avoir bien du mal à associer cette meurtrissure induite par leur activité commune et sa vie, qui chassée par le passé, tente de revenir sur le devant. Une ancienne maitresse, un fils longtemps négligé… Qu'en sera-t-il pour elle quand en se retournant sur sa vie elle découvrira tous ses visages tristes qu'elle a écouté mécaniquement, sans tendresse ni compassion, et tous ses regards joyeux qu'elle a croisé mais sur lesquels elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter ? JJ, Morgan et Reid, Gideon et Hotch dans une autre mesure, tous forment une équipe soudée, presque une famille, mais Emily n'a jamais appris le sens du mot famille ! Des parents absents ou protocolaires, même dans leurs mots de tendresse et leur affection politiquement correcte ; une enfance ballotée dans des mondes dorés entourés d'une misère ignorée, cachée derrière de grandes façades où couraient lierres, plantes exotiques et barbelés. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Emily n'avait jamais connu les chamailleries entre enfants, les soirées pyjamas où l'on parle garçon en regardant des films d'horreur et en se goinfrant de popcorn au fromage… Elle avait mené sa vie, comme sa carrière, se donnant un but et tous les moyens pour l'atteindre. Elle voulait être agent du FBI, elle voulait être profiler avec les meilleurs, elle voulait être exactement là où elle était en ce moment. Et c'est ici, avec son équipe qu'elle avait découvert les joies de la vie en groupe, des soirées entre amis, des rires et des petites histoires que l'on partage, sans arrière pensée, juste pour le plaisir de parler, de se confier, de donner… tout simplement !

-Que se passe-t-il JJ ? C'est Reid ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

-Non, c'est Derek. Il est au Spring Valley Hospital center. La maison de monsieur Dempsey a explosé.

*******

La lumière avait vacillé avant de reprendre du poil de la bête, plus vigoureuse et agressive que jamais. Spencer n'avait pas entendu la déflagration mais l'avait perçue dans chacune des fibres musculaires de son corps. Il avait senti venir l'onde comme un tsunami qui se dessine à l'horizon et devient l'instant suivant un mur de béton mortel. La sonnerie de la maison avait enclenché une caméra trop inaccessible pour que Spencer puisse y jeter un regard, mais trop proche pour qu'il puisse s'isoler de la bande sonore, des paroles de monsieur Dempsey, agacé par l'arrivée impromptue des agents du FBI et l'impatience de ceux-ci, silence qui d'un coup s'était mué en cri d'agonie. Spencer avait cru reconnaître la plainte de son ami. Derek était-il parmi les victimes ? Peut-être était-il mort maintenant ?

Spencer ferme les yeux, se concentre sur sa respiration, régulière, légèrement sifflante. Le souvenir de l'explosion l'extrait sans difficulté de sa propre agonie. Pourtant Spencer veut s'ancrer dans le présent, « cette partie de l'éternité qui sépare les terres de la déception du royaume de l'espoir ». Ambrose ne croyait pas si bien dire. Dorénavant, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Spencer avait voulu jouer avec Leland, pensant que l'issue, quelqu'elle soit, ne pouvait être qu'un pas en avant… et il avait eu raison. Derek connaissait les risques et aurait approuvé les choix de Spencer, logiques. Il fallait donc persévérer sur cette voie, pousser davantage encore le vieil homme à la faute. Quelle devait être la prochaine étape ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser mener le jeu ?

Le projecteur s'éteint, redessinant les contours de la prison, fondations d'une maison devenue tombeau. Spencer découvre son bourreau tranquillement assis face aux moniteurs. Sans doute avait-il toujours été là, témoin de ses cris, de ses larmes. Témoin de sa rage naissante et de sa détermination.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Tu le sais très bien fils. N'as-tu pas reconnu ton ami ?

-Pourquoi ?

Spencer veut garder un semblant de dignité et de maîtrise de soi, mais sa voix s'étrangle sur cette question inutile. La réponse est évidente et Leland prend un malin plaisir à l'asséner comme un coup de couteau dans une plaie béante.

-Pour te montrer qui est ton Dieu de miséricorde. Pour te prouver qu'Isaac Newton avait raison.

-Action-réaction. Vous vous targuez de sauver les âmes d'un monde terrestre méprisant et avilissant, mais cela montre plus certainement la défaillance de votre esprit malade. La vengeance est un dessein beaucoup moins noble professeur.

-N'as-tu donc rien compris et rien appris Spencer ?

Tranquillement Leland s'est approché du lit de l'agent Reid. Son regard pénétrant s'est coulé dans celui de son prisonnier et ne le quitte pas un instant, même lorsque d'une main ferme il attrape le poignet de Spencer et exhibe le bandage comme un trophée dont ils partageraient le mérite.

-Regarde Spencer.

D'une voix assurée, quasi-hypnotique, le professeur poursuit son laïus, découvrant maintenant la cuisse blessée de Spencer. D'un doigt il dessine le contour de la plaie comme s'il s'agissait d'un code secret dont le sens n'était révélé qu'à lui.

-Tout est écrit, tu le sais bien pourtant. Regarde Spencer, chacune de tes vaines tentatives pour t'échapper à notre destinée s'est soldée par un rappel à l'ordre, et chaque fois le sang a coulé.

-Tout cela n'est pas de mon fait professeur, mais du votre. C'est vous qui avez choisi cette voix. Vous vous servez de moi comme excuse à vos lamentables représailles. Tout cela est prémédité. Quelque soit mes choix, ceux-ci conduiront toujours aux même résultats… la mort de Dempsey, la destruction d'une maison qui est pour vous le temple de l'adultère…

-…

-Vous n'avez pas installé ces caméras et ses explosifs, juste pour moi…

Le regard de Leland se durcit et quitte Spencer pour se glisser le long des écrans devenus superflus.

-Je comprends… Vous ne m'avez pas seulement enlevé pour terminer un travail laissé en suspens. Vous voulez détruire tout ce qui nous relie à un monde que vous n'avez pas pu modeler à votre image. Vous voulez le détruire… et que j'en sois le témoin. Professeur, nous serons comme les cœurs arrachés aux démons. Sans nous la Terre criera peut-être sa déchéance d'être devenue l'Enfer, mais nous apporterons notre âme nourrie par une matrice imparfaite et souillée dans ce Paradis auquel vous aspirez tant.

-Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme cela mais tu as raison Spencer, partiellement du moins. Comme toujours ton regard est lucide et logique. Je veux détruire cet univers qui n'est pas fait pour nous. Je veux l'anéantir et que tu en sois le témoin privilégié. Je veux vivre cela avec toi, comme un cadeau, un don que je te fais. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime et je veux partager cela avec toi. Quant aux impuretés qui sont en nous… tu te moques des mots de Bierce, Spencer. C'est un jeu intéressant mais tu te trompes de voie. La rédemption, Spencer, la rédemption…

-Je ne suis qu'un pion dans votre délire.

-Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, tu es le dernier pion sur l'échiquier de ma vie. Le dernier et le plus important. Tu es mon roi et bientôt je t'abattrais.

Leland regarde une photographie qu'il a sorti de sa veste.

-Pourquoi s'attacher à une terre hostile si rien ne t'y retient. Rien ni… personne ? Mon univers sera le tien et ensemble nous le quitteront. Main dans la main, comme avant. Seuls… ensemble.

-Croyez-vous vraiment qu'en détruisant ceux qui me sont chers, vous ferez de moi votre pantin ? Il ne sera pas si simple professeur de me détruire. Vous m'avez blessé, torturé, vous avez tué mon meilleur ami, mais vous n'avez gagné de ma part que mépris et haine.

-N'est-ce pas déjà les prémices de sentiments forts dont peut s'extraire l'Amour ?

-Je ne vous aimerai jamais Leland. Jamais !

-Je te crois Spencer. Mais tu te trompes. Bientôt tu verras en moi bien plus qu'un bourreau, bien plus qu'un psychopathe de plus dans un monde déjà bien souffreteux.

Leland s'allonge aux côtés de Spencer. Il sent sa proie se contracter et imagine sans peine les idées qui traversent son esprit.

-Tu aimerais sans doute me prendre dans tes bras et m'enlacer… avec énergie. N'est-ce pas ? Et bien vas-y Spencer. Prouve-moi que je suis dans l'erreur et que tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour sauver tes amis. Je serai pleinement heureux de mourir ici, en sachant que tu me rejoindras lorsque ton corps meurtri, affamé et assoiffé, libèrera son dernier souffle, comme mon père jadis.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu gardes sans doute l'espoir, mais c'est un leurre. La nature humaine est bien lâche parfois. Ce temps que tu leur donnes pour te retrouver, cette peine que tu es prêt à endurer par excès de confiance… j'espère que tu as conscience que c'est du temps que tu m'offres à plaisir pour faire de toi un fils à chérir. Tu m'as déjà appelé « papa »et s'était merv…

-Cela ne se reproduira pas professeur. Je ne crains plus la déchéance, ni la mort, la mienne ou celle de mes amis. Vous m'avez appris une chose importante. Peut-être devrais-je vous en être reconnaissant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il y a une échéance à tout ceci. Quelque soit l'issue, dans six jours tout cela sera terminé et quoi que je décide, vous en serez le seul responsable.

-Oui peut-être, mais la « responsabilité est un fardeau portatif aisément transférable sur les épaules de Dieu, du Destin, de la Fortune, de la chance ou du voisin ». Qui suis-je alors ? Ton Dieu, ton destin ? Qu'importe puisque nous seront enfin heureux… bon, cela suffit Bosco, maintenant le débat est clos.

Leland se redresse brutalement et fixe Spencer sans vraiment le voir. Le professeur Leland n'est plus vraiment là. Spencer sait reconnaître les signes de personnalités multiples, mais il n'en est rien. L'homme qui lui fait face n'est pas l'hôte de multiples individus à l'esprit singulier et indépendant mais d'une personne unique, déséquilibrée et clairement aliénée.

Sans plus de commentaire Leland attrape Spencer Reid par le bras, le redressant brutalement sur le lit. Cette verticalisation violente prend de cours Spencer qui se laisse manipuler sans plus de résistance qu'une poupée de chiffon. Devant le regard surpris, limite ahuri de Spencer, Leland ricane.

-Envolées les belles résolutions ?

Leland se place face à Spencer et présente ses mains ouvertes comme une offrande.

-Choisis !

Dans une main, une petite dague à double bord tranchant, une miséricorde. Dans l'autre la photo que le vieux professeur manipule depuis son apparition et l'explosion de la maison. L'agent Aaron Hotchner y sourit, son nouveau-né dans les bras.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de vos délires et tout agent du FBI connait les risques inhérents au métier.

-Tu as des yeux mais tu ne sais pas voir… Choisis !

Spencer regarde le poignard.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. « _Il ne peut pas. Cet enfant est inaccessible _». Peut-être, mais es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ? Cette petite âme innocente, encore vierge des horreurs de ce monde déchu. Ce serait de la clémence que de l'extraire de cet écrin putride.

-S'il faut choisir entre la vie de Jack et ma propre intégrité, le choix est vite fait. Je choisis l'avenir… pour Jack.

-Décidément Spencer, tu ne sais pas voir. Quel drôle de profiler tu fais. L'avenir est un mot bien vain, quant à l'intégrité…

Leland se remémore le Spencer paniqué à l'arrière de son véhicule. Qu'il avait été doux de l'entendre murmurer le mot « papa ». Lui aussi avait crié ce mot plein de tendresse par le passé. Il l'avait hurlé en espérant entendre une réponse appropriée, comme un écho à son amour. Ce soir Spencer sera Lui et il lui donnera cet amour qui lui avait été refusé.

-Spencer, il est aisé de briser un enfant. Il l'est tout autant pour l'homme qui craint la souffrance ou le châtiment divin.

Leland tend le couteau à un Spencer médusé qui ne sait qu'en faire.

-Prends un peu de ma souffrance et de ma peine. Partage mon fardeau de pêcheur en me permettant de voir par ses yeux, de ressentir par sa douleur. M'a-t-il seulement aimé ? Offre-moi la chance de t'aimer avec son cœur, de m'aimer.

*******

Nevada, 7 juin… aux aurores.

_Bip Bip Bip…_

Un peu de rythme, quoique monotone ; des voix qui chuchotent, féminines… serait-ce le paradis ?

Derek tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci restent désespérément clos. Une analyse introspective et méthodique lui apprend, un, qu'il n'est pas mort, deux, que l'infirmière ferait bien de lui son casse-croûte du moment.

-C'est plutôt flatteur si vous les aimez un peu grillés… vos casse-croûtes.

Un gloussement, ô combien féminin, puis une main ferme sur l'épaule.

-Derek ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur.

-Hotch, tu es là ? Mais cela fait combien de temps que je suis… je suis où d'ailleurs ?

-Tu es au Spring Valley Hospital center. Hotch nous a rejoints ce matin. Tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures mais… visiblement c'est suffisant pour avoir un véritable fan club. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu étais à la bibliothèque et moi je suis retourné voir la maison de Leland. Y'avait un flic qui m'accompagnait, il se nomme… heu… je ne sais plus. C'est lui qui a frappé à la porte.

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais en retrait ?

-Oui, on m'a fait signe. Tu sais le junkie… Je suis allé à la pêche aux infos dans toutes les maisons avoisinantes. La police locale a proposé de m'y aider. Ils sont sympa ces types quand on ne marche pas sur leurs plates-bandes. Bref, j 'ai accepté leur aide. Les gens sont moins suspicieux devant leur police que devant le FBI.

-On sait tout cela Derek. Que s'est-il passé devant la maison de Dempsey ?

-Il est allé chercher ses clés… il est, enfin était, vraiment prudent ce type. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Le junkie. Il m'a fait des signes, agitant les bras et sautillant comme s'il avait des charbons ardents dans ses baskets. J'ai voulu le rejoindre puis… plus rien, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite. Je me souviens juste du bruit… et de la chaleur. Ils sont mort n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Derek, mais toi mon choux, t'es plus fort que la _muerte_, tu es invincible ! Y'a qu'à voir tes muscles pour comprendre que Schwarzy n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

-Garcia ?! T'es venue aussi ma puce ?

-Je n'ai pas tes biceps, tes triceps, tes pec… enfin, je ne suis sans doute pas aussi invincible que toi, mais quand il s'agit de venir câliner mon petit sucre d'orge chocolaté, je suis inflexible.

-Elle a réservé le jet pour deux sans me demander mon avis. Et franchement, au vu de la quantité astronomique de bagages, elle aurait pu affréter un 747 !

Si la voix de Garcia est de miel, celle de l'agent Hotchner est tout aussi sérieuse et cassante qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant Morgan ne s'y laisse pas prendre. Quand il est question de l'équipe, la solidarité et l'affection prime sur la logistique… et l'affection de Garcia déplacerait des montagnes !

*******

Du sang coule sur ses doigts et des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Spencer lâche difficilement le couteau. Ses doigts crispés ne veulent pas quitter le manche de la petite dague. Peut-être devrait-il profiter de la situation et se sauver ? Il serait aisé de se libérer de ses entraves avec cette lame. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement la planter rageusement, ou avec amour s'il insiste, dans le cœur de ce dément de Leland ?!

Qu'il en soit ainsi !

_If everyone cared Nickelback_


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteur en réponses aux nombreux messages reçus : Je n'ai qu'un seul oisillon blessé mais cela m'a « coincée » de mars à juillet et psychologiquement bien déboussolée. Ce chapitre n'est pas complet car il manque une partie que je voulais exploiter dès à présent. Mais tant pis, je préfère vous donner un chapitre court, que de vous laisser croire que je manque de respect aux lecteurs en abandonnant ma fic.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre quatorze

… **Rien ne va plus !**

Qu'il en soit ainsi… ces mots tournent en boucle dans l'esprit de l'agent Reid. Il aurait tant aimé agir avec la rage et la haine comme carburant, mais seules la peine, la douleur et la lassitude avaient motivé ses actes. Spencer tente d'oublier le regard de satisfaction de Leland lorsqu'il était devenu, lui l'agneau doux et innocent, le bourreau. Lorsqu'il avait sans retenue planté la lame dans la vieille carne du professeur. La peau semblait si fine qu'il s'était attendu à peu de résistance. Pourtant elle avait été comme un filet de sécurité, accompagnant la lame dans sa progression tout en essayant de la retenir. Spencer avait ressenti le corps réclamer pitié alors que l'esprit s'abreuvait autant de la souffrance du tortionnaire que de la victime. Leland avait savouré cet instant avec un plaisir croissant à mesure que l'acier pénétrait sa chair. Spencer réprime un frisson en repensant au bruit de la dague ripant sur l'os avant de glisser vers la jointure plus facile à sectionner. Leland avait crié et, Dieu lui pardonne, Spencer avait aimé cette supplique. Encore maintenant et sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce plaisir interdit hantera ses rêves comme une promesse pour une place bien chaude en Enfer. Spencer regarde la lame sanglante qui git à ses pieds. L'Enfer, il y est déjà alors qu'importe ses sentiments, qu'importent ses actes tant que ceux-ci sont motivés par le désir de n'entraîner dans sa chute que sa frêle personne. Et peut-être, si Dieu le tien encore un peu en estime… peut-être pourrait-il envisager de s'adjoindre un compagnon de route en la personne de Leland ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas là son désir le plus cher ? Rester auprès de Spencer ? Qu'il en soit ainsi !

_Nevada, 7 juin… tard dans la soirée_

Trop de policiers. Trop de bruits.

Des lumières psychédéliques s'élèvent au-dessus de la maison calcinée. Cool le shoot ! Il se laisse tomber sur la pelouse encore humectée par la rosée tardive de ce début d'été. Le temps est comme les hommes, déréglés… et comme eux il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ces dernières années ! Le junkie soupire. La vie est bien curieuse et se joue méchamment de lui. Le flic était sympa, c'est dommage. Et puis il aurait sans doute eu une chouette récompense…

Noyé quelque part dans les limbes stupéfiants des produits illicites, il promène son regard sur les nuages qui recouvrent notre globe, insouciants, naïfs ou tout simplement à mille lieux des tracasseries ridicules du genre humain. L'un ressemble à une pulpeuse sirène, un autre à une pipe à eau… cool, le ciel a de l'humour.

-C'est toi qui faisait signe à Derek hier soir ?

La brune s'est interposée entre ses rêvasseries et une réalité sans goût, quoique plus acide parfois.

-Mouais, p't'être bien. T'es qui ?

Prentiss tend sa carte, la postant bien devant le junkie dont la tête dodeline de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait à récupérer le fils de ses pensées, évanescente illusion d'une coopération neuronale perdue dans les strates d'un cerveau rongé tant par la drogue que par l'alcool. Un coup de pied, certes un peu brusque, mais salutaire, met fin au trip et donne de l'assise au regard jusque-là fuyant.

-Agent Prentiss. F.B.I

Emily insiste sur les initiales comme on enfonce des clous. Bien encrer la notion d'autorité pour moins avoir à s'en servir. Une fois certaine que le junkie est tout à son écoute, Emily peut continuer sur un ton plus doux, presqu'amical.

-Mon collègue m'a parlée de vous. Vous auriez des informations importantes pour lui, pour nous. Est-ce exacte ?

-L'est pas mort ? Ben dites-donc, ce n'est pas de la camelote vos gilets pare-balles ! Mouais, j'avais des trucs… sais plus. T'as vu ces nuages, sont extra non ?

-Oui, extra ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à mon ami ?

Le junkie abandonne son ciel prometteur pour se plonger dans le regard bien plus impénétrable de Prentiss.

-Un collègue ou… un ami ?

-Ce n'est pas le propos mais disons… un ami qui m'est très cher. J'aimerai qu'il n'ait pas enduré tout cela pour rien.

-Et l'autre ?

-Quel autre ?

-L'autre type que vous rechercher, le fantôme… c'est juste un pote aussi ?

Prentiss prend le parti de jouer le jeu du junkie. Après tout, elle n'a plus rien à perdre et ce type est leur unique espoir. C'est dire à quel point celui-ci est mince !

-Cela dépend. De qui parles-tu ?

-Ben le vieux, c'lui que votre copain recherchait.

-Leland ? Hum… non pas vraiment, mais il est le seul lien que nous ayons pour retrouver un autre de nos collègues… et ami.

-Vot' copain, le black du FBI, il m'a dit de le prévenir si je savais quelque chose et justement j'crois bien tenir un truc.

« Le truc », nous y voilà ! L'agent Prentiss connait ce genre d'histoire par cœur. Les « indics », surtout lorsqu'ils sont camés jusqu'à la moelle, aiment se faire désirer et tourner autour du pot. D'autant plus qu'ils perdent généralement le fil de leurs pensées dans le dédale incohérent de non-réflexions qui polluent leur esprit. Prentiss se remémore sa discussion avec Derek et la façon dont celui-ci avait perçu le junkie lors de leur première rencontre.

-_Un type qui navigue entre deux eaux, l'une tumultueuse où drogue et art s'entremêlent joyeusement et l'autre plus calme mais terne, triste, presque mélancolique._

_-Et tu penses qu'il a de réelles informations ou qu'il cherche à obtenir de nous une quelconque reconnaissance ?_

_-Un peu des deux mon général ! Il semblait réellement connaître Leland. Tout du moins de vue. Et puis toute information est bonne à prendre n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mieux vaut-il une mauvaise information qu'aucune ? Je ne sais pas, Derek. Et si cela nous éloigne de Reid en nous mettant sur une fausse piste ?_

_-Mieux vaut faire quelque chose que de se tourner les pouces. J'enrage de laisser s'écouler le sablier du temps en regardant l'échéance approcher sans agir._

Prentiss se remémore la tête de Derek en découvrant deux tubulures profondément ancrées dans son système sanguin, quelques millimètres de plâtre résineux bloquant son bras gauche et autant de bandage faisant de lui une élégante momie… Seules les deux ravissantes infirmières qui bourdonnaient autour de son sarcophage aseptisé de coton blanc semblaient lui faire momentanément oublier sa condition de blessé. Du moins lorsque Cléopâtre, a.k.a Garcia, consent à lui laisser l'occasion de poser ses yeux loin de son illustre visage encadré de rose, de vert et d'une pointe de bleu. « Un peu de couleur pour parfumer la morosité hospitalière ». Pénélope a parfois d'étranges idées et de bien plus étranges manières de les exprimer !

-Et bien maintenant agent Morgan, tu es bel et bien devenu spectateur de ce temps que nous voulions maîtriser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Eh, la fliquette, tu m'écoutes ? Parce que mon truc c'est comme un Kysscool, y'a un super deuxième effet. Si t'as de quoi aligner, j'te jure que tu vas avoir un good trip.

Prentiss sort une liasse préparée en prévision de cette rencontre, compte soigneusement chaque billet puis remet le petit tas vert dans sa poche. Le regard de l'indic passe brutalement de la gourmandise à la stupéfaction.

-Ecoute mon gars. J'ai un pote qui a disparu et un autre qui est à l'hosto donc tu alignes d'abord tes infos et ensuite on verra si les quelques billets verts que j'ai là, ont envie de te payer ta prochaine ligne.

- Ok, ne te fâche pas. Le type, le Leland, comme tu l'nommes, ben je l'ai vu juste avant l'explosion et il était plutôt excité.

-« Juste avant », ça signifie quoi exactement ? Quelques heures ?

-Nan même pas une heure. Il regardait la maison et rigolait mais ses yeux étaient tout sauf rieurs, ils étaient… waouh… effrayants !

-Bien, montre-moi l'endroit exact où tu l'as vu et mes « Lincoln » passeront dans ta poche.

-Si tes billets font quelques petits, j'te fais découvrir la fraîcheur mentholée du Kissccool. Le type, je l'ai revu ce matin et il tenait quelque chose, un colis je crois. Mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'il avait un bandage à la main et ça, ben il ne l'avait pas lors de l'explosion. Pourtant, malgré cette blessure, son regard était encore plus…

-Effrayant ?

-Disjoncté !

Emily jette les billets en l'air, consciente que ceux-ci n'auront pas le temps d'atteindre le sol avant de disparaître avec leur nouveau propriétaire. Sans plus de considération pour le junkie, l'agent part fouiner vers la zone indiquée, le cellulaire collé à l'oreille et la main prête à dégainer si le besoin se faisait sentir. Un regard vers le ciel confirme son pressentiment. Dans moins d'une heure la nuit sera bien noire et les recherches, en plus d'être compliquées, seront peu discrètes sous les faisceaux des lampes torches. L'imprudence n'est pas son fort, mais l'agent préfère exploiter ces quelques minutes de clarté en solitaire. La vie de Reid n'est pas en danger immédiat mais qu'en est-il de sa santé mentale ? Sans plus attendre, l'agent Emily Prentiss avance vers l'îlot de maisonnettes où Leland aurait été vu.

A quelques mètres de là, l'homme la fixe avec haine et envie. Morgan et maintenant Prentiss… oui décidément, Dieu œuvre pour lui.

Elle se contente de l'effleurer, comme une onde électrostatique qui hérisse la pilosité d'un derme aux sens aiguisés, déclenchant un processus minime mais qui se diffuse dans tout le corps en grandissant exponentiellement. Elle vient, se rappelle à son bon souvenir puis disparait, juste le temps nécessaire pour que la phase de latence tende au repos, au soulagement du corps. Suffisamment, mais pas assez pour que cela lui procure l'apaisement tant désiré. Par instant, Spencer oublie qu'elle est là. Antalgiques, fuite psychologique ou signe d'une démence inéluctable, qu'importe l'origine de cette amnésie physique, elle est la bienvenue et il l'accueil avec tendresse. Parfois Spencer tend même les mains vers elle, comme si elle était de chair, comme s'il pouvait s'en abreuver. Il l'appelle avec gourmandise, feignant d'ignorer son côté éphémère. Un désir presque honteux. La gourmandise n'est-elle pas un pêcher capital ? Quand la douleur est trop forte, tous les capteurs de son corps explosent, saturent et la souffrance le submerge tel un tsunami qui ne laisse aucune trace. Qu'il serait agréable qu'il en soit toujours ainsi, comme lorsque la balle avait pénétré sa cuisse. La douleur avait été telle, qu'il avait perdu le fil du temps et de son corps. Comme il avait été doux de se laisser aller si intégralement. Malheureusement Leland en avait décidé autrement et jouait habillement des antalgiques et anesthésiques pour endormir sa douleur sans jamais totalement la faire disparaître. Spencer sent que la situation lui échappe de plus en plus, son bourreau ayant réussi à la fois à maîtriser sa souffrance physique et psychologique.

-Hotch, que dois-je faire ?

L'agent se tourne vers l'hallucination qui se penche au-dessus de lui. Il tend ses mains bandées qui passent au-travers sans déformer l'image. Hotch ricane silencieusement. Ses lèvres ne bougent pas mais l'intonation ironique de son propos est perceptible pour l'esprit tourmenté de Spencer.

_-Tu es un profiler Spencer ! Alors profile Leland et endors sa méfiance en faisant exactement ce qu'il attend de toi._

-Ce qu'il attend de moi, c'est un fils à aimer et à tuer.

_-Précisément !_

- Je ne veux lui donner ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Que je sois réellement sa marionnette ou que je le lui laisse croire, quelle différence ? Il aura obtenu ce qu'il désire.

_-Ton intégrité tu conserveras. Le pouvoir en toi tu garderas._

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous comme Yoda ? Et… Hotch, où allez-vous ?

La silhouette se nimbe de vert puis son visage s'illumine d'un étrange sourire aux allures de critters. Spencer qui avait maintenu ses mains dans l'image rassurante de son chef tente maintenant de les extirper de la masse, la déformant au grès de ses gestes, faisant naître un être aux improbables formes. Mais loin de se dissiper, celle-ci s'épaissit et s'approche au plus près de son corps. Dans de larges mouvements frénétiques, Spencer essaye d'éloigner l'hallucination qui se love contre sa peau, déclenchant une réaction épidermique aussi brutale qu'inattendue. De violents spasmes secouent le corps martyrisé de Spencer avant de le laisser épuisé, trempé de sueur et de larmes. Ereinté, les yeux clos, l'agent tente de relativiser cette crise épileptique… ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est sujet à ce mal. Dans d'autres circonstances, assez similaires finalement, elle avait faillit lui couter la vie. Spencer laisse échapper un rire sourd, à peine audible. Leland aurait été déçu de le retrouver mort, le privant bêtement de son grand final. Lentement, avec appréhension, Spencer ouvre ses yeux. Sa vue est brouillée par ses larmes mais l'hallucination semble avoir disparu, du moins jusqu'au moment où un mouvement suspect attire son regard vers le sol où trône encore l'instrument de son méfait. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, la masse nuageuse se glisse sur le sol de sa prison, ignorant le couteau et contournant les rares obstacles qui se présentent, pour plonger brutalement dans la baignoire qui avait été son premier contact avec sa geôle. Le nuage verdâtre y remplit tout l'espace, tourbillonne puis se met à bouillonner, devenant au grès des petites explosions, un magma rouge écarlate. Spencer est pétrifié d'angoisse. Combien de temps une hallucination peut-elle perdurer ? Sa respiration qui s'était accélérée à la vue d'Aaron-Casper s'interrompt lorsque celui-ci disparait par le siphon, ne laissant sur la faïence qu'un filet rouge sang. Au loin, un rire accompagne la disparition de l'ami, devenu sage d'une lointaine galaxie puis monstre d'X-files. Un rire qui pénètre la chair de l'agent Reid, comblant l'absence engendrée par l'apnée.


End file.
